The Vineyard
by TheShortVampire
Summary: After the betrayal and death of his wife Englishman Edward Cullen is bitter by love. But when he meets a tradesmen's daughter who was everything his late wife wasn't Edward finds himself giving his heart to a woman who he, in the past would deem improper.
1. Prologue

The Vineyard

Prologue

When a man's wife dies, a part of his soul dies along with her. The question that Edward Cullen asked was, would he ever get that part back?

He looked out the window at the sea of people in black. When he married Tanya, he never imagined that this was how it would end. Granted he never thought about how it would end. He thought that they would have children, grow old and live comfortably. Since he was the second son, Edward didn't expect to inherit the family fortune. His older brother Jasper was the heir to the Cullen fortune. Instead, he went into the wine business.

Unlike most second sons, Edward didn't join the military. Instead Edward and his good friend, Emmett McCarty, opened their own business. After Cambridge the two took out a loan, bought a vineyard in France and found buyers who were interested in their product. They repaid the money they had bowered in less than two years. Emmett stayed in England and did the desk work. He was good with the business aspect of it all. He was a natural when it came to business and trade. Cut throat and fierce. Edward was in France for the majority of the seasons, only in England during the winter months. He oversaw the production of their product. He loved his job. He was married more to that vineyard than he ever was to Tanya. Maybe that is why his marriage failed.

The door to Edward's bedchamber opened and Irina stepped in. Her red hair had streaks of grey though out and was stacked atop her head. Her muslin gown was black to match to mournful look that rested upon her features. She stepped over to where he stood and looked out the window. They gazed at the guest. He watched his sister-in-law, Alice, be the perfect hostess. He was never jealous of Jasper. He never wanted to be the heir but he wanted the marriage his brother had. Tanya never gave him what Alice gave Jasper.

"Thank you Irina." Edward's hoarse voice broke the silence.

"She was my niece. It is the least I can do." Irina looked over at Edward. "You're a good man and you are doing well by Kate."

"I would keep her. I really would but she looks so much like Tanya and every time I look at her, all I see is her mother's betrayal." His voice was strangled and he had to fight back tears that threatened to escape.

"This isn't your fault. You were gone for almost two years and came home to a highly pregnant wife. Tanya was a fortune hunter and a social climber. She only wanted you for what you had and not who you where."

"Did you come here to gloat? You told me all of this before I married her. You said that I was better than that, better than her." Edward was silent for a moment before he whispered "I should have listened to you."

Irina didn't respond to his statement but instead asked something else.

"If she didn't pass, would you have divorced her?" She was curious about her niece's husband. She knew if she did what Tanya did to Edward to Laurent; her husband would divorce her on the spot.

"I value the sanctity of marriage even if she didn't. No, I wouldn't have."

"You're a better man than she could have ever asked for. She didn't deserve you."

Edward didn't reply. He wondered if a marriage to Tanya was a mistake. It was expected. He came from a good family and so did she. They danced at balls, he courted her, asked her father for her hand and he married her. It was custom, tradition; expected. Yet, he didn't know where it all went wrong. Maybe he should have forced her to come to France with him and live on the vineyard. He shouldn't have left her but business called him away. He should have let Emmett go. He didn't have a wife but Edward did. He didn't want to admit it but Edward hated England. He hated the rain. He hated the cold, the propriety and the customs. He hated the secrets, the lies and the untold truths of the upper-English class society. Tanya stood for all of that.

So does that mean that Edward hates Tanya? No, he loved her, just not what she stood for. Tanya was cold. She thrived on the gossip of London. She turned her nose down at anyone who was below her. She loved to host parties and to attend them. She abided by the traditional customs; separate bedchambers, clothes on during sex and in the dark. Tanya was always so proper and that is what shocked Edward the most about Tanya's affair.

The bedchamber's door opened again and Edward's thirteen year old sister, Rosalie, stepped in. Rosalie looked nothing like Edward. She was tall, blonde with ice blue eyes. She and Jasper favored their father while Edward favored their mother, Esme. Irina looked at the younger woman, nodded and headed toward the door. She paused and turned back to Edward.

"You're a good man Mr. Cullen. Remember that." After that, she left.

Rosalie walked over to her brother, linked arms and rested her head on his shoulders. The people below the window began to file somewhere that they couldn't see. They stood like that for a few moments before his little sister began to speak.

"Everyone is going to be leaving soon and Alice said that you should come down and see everyone out." Her voice was soft and sympathetic; which was unusual for Rosalie.

"It's my wife's wake. I can do whatever the hell I want." He snapped.

"Hey, don't get cross with me. I didn't have an affair." That was usual for Rosalie. He didn't understand where she got it from. Carlisle, their father, was extremely compassionate and their mother was loving. Jasper was a softy while Edward with drawled from everyone so he didn't really have the time to snap at anyone. Alice was, well, Alice. It was slightly impossible to classify Alice. Rosalie was the only one in the family who had a mean bone in her body; except Tanya, but Edward didn't count her as family anymore.

Rosalie linked her fingers through her brother's, led him to the door and down the stairs. The servants were milling about, cleaning after the festivities. Esme saw her son coming down the stairs and moved toward him. Edward bypassed her and headed toward the back of the manor. All five members of his family fallowed. When he went out the servant's entrance, his family stopped. It was the closest entrance to the family crypt.

They knew that they had to let him grieve; even if Alice wanted to pester.

He reached the gate to the graveyard and pushed it open. He didn't want to pause because if he knew if he did, he would turn back. He headed passed the tombstones of his ancestors and toward the freshly dug grave of his wife.

Childbirth was a common source to put a woman in an early grave.

He looked down at her and for the first time, Edward cried; tears of despair, tears of fury and tears of disbelief.

"Damn you Tanya. Damn you to hell." He paused. His entire body was shaking with fury. The tombstone held no mercy on him as he gazed on it. The pain was engraved within every word. Her name embroidered forever within the stone and coffin that was below ground. The ground still held mud from the evening rain. Edward was here to say his final goodbye.

"Why? Why did you do this? I gave you everything you wanted. Gowns, jewels, anything you asked for you had it. I let you stay in England while I went to France, for god's sake. Did you stay because of him? Whoever he is? Who, Tanya? Who? Who is Kate's father? You wouldn't tell me while you while you were alive and I know you can't have the decency to tell me now. You cheated on me while I was completely faithful. I had beautiful French woman throwing themselves at me but I turned my head because I thought you. All the while you were here screwing the brains out of someone else. Yet, you barley let me touch you. Was I that repulsive to you?" Edward paused, truly sickened with grief and bitterness. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore, does it? You're gone and I am here to clean up your mess. I thought a year and half ago was the last time I would have to say goodbye to you but I was wrong. Goodbye Tanya and I hope you burn in hell because I won't have you." Edward spit on the grave and turned his back on it forever.

France 1830

After the betrayal and death of his wife, Englishman Edward Cullen is bitter by love. But when he meets a tradesmen's daughter who was everything his late wife wasn't, Edward finds himself giving his heart to a woman who he, in the past, would deem improper. With duties of society and burdens of the past pushing them in all directions, will the two lovers be able to give themselves everything their hearts desire?


	2. Chapter 1

The Vineyard

Chapter One

Five years later….

**Dear my darling and wonderful brother,**

**Before you over react to what I am about to tell you, please remember these key points. Mr. McCarty is your valued business partner and friend. He has become like a member of this family. Now, with those things being said, I am getting married to the said gentlemen above. Calm down and breathe. **

**Mr. McCarty, or Emmett has I shall call him, has been courting me, with our father's blessing, for the last four months. We didn't tell you because we knew you would not approve. I have loved Emmett since your departure from England three years ago. **

**We have decided on a long engagement. Mainly because father wants us to wait because I just came "out" in society and Mother, Alice, and I want to plan the wedding of the century; more on Alice's wishes than mother's or mine.**

**Now I know that when you left England, you vowed to never return but I beg you brother. Come home and watch me walk down the aisle. It would not be the same if only one of my big brothers were there. **

**Please don't be angry with Emmett. He values your friendship more than you would ever know. I had to push him to presume a relationship with me because he felt like he was betraying you. But as you know, what I want, I get. **

**Love your little sister, **

**Rosalie**

**P.S I will get you here. **

Edward scowled in disdain as he read over his sister's words. Against his sisters begs and pleas, he was pissed. He picked up the next letter that was from Emmett. He didn't know if wanted to read it but he knew he should. He unfolded the parchment and began to read.

**Dear Edward, **

**If you have not read your sister's letter yet, please put this one down and read hers first. Rosalie will explain all. **

**Now that you know what is going on, please, I beg you, do not kill me. I have heard all the threats that you have come up with for the man that is to marry your sister and frankly I am very fond of my neither regions. And think, if you kill me, our business will go downhill and you will be broke. If you don't want to let me live for your sister's happiness, then let me live for your own selfish reasons. Please. **

**I love you sister with everything I have. I would give her anything and everything she asks for. Carlisle and Jasper have given their blessing so now I ask you for yours. Edward Cullen, can I have your blessing for your sister's hand in marriage? **

**Please write back with your reply. **

**The next thing I want to ask you is this. Stand up with me at the altar. Please. I know how much you hate England and wish to remain in France but I would really like you to stand up with me. It would mean the world to Rosalie if you were here and your family misses you. Jasper told me that he has heard Esme cry at night, wishing you home. **

**I know that was below the belt but we really want you here. **

**The wedding won't be for about a good year and a half so you have time to prepare yourself, emotionally and physically, for the journey home. **

**From your good friend and business partner,**

**Emmett McCarty**

Edward was not pleased. In fact, he was quit furious. How could his best friend go behind his back and mess with his little sister. Emmett was far from innocent. Now, he never messed with a gentlemen's daughter or ever deflowered someone but he did know his way around a gentlemen's club. He once kept a mistress by the name of Sienna but soon realized that while he could afford many luxuries, a mistress wasn't exactly good financial planning.

_Well you're no saint either. _Edward's internal monologue chimed in. It was true. After the death of Tanya he would on occasion visit a local brothel when the itch could not be scratched by his own hand. However, unlike his business partner, Edward requested the same woman every time. Emmett would take the first pretty face that was available.

_I really hope Emmett doesn't have some illness that those women have that would be passed on to my sister. _Edward shuddered._ Oh, dear god. They will have sex. _Then a flurry of images of his baby sister in compromising positions with his best friend flew to his mind, Rosalie withering underneath him, screaming his name and Emmett pumping hard and fasting into her. He scowled and threw Emmett's letter into the fire place that was adjacent from his desk. The letter didn't land right into the fire since it was dying down and Edward knew it would take a few moments before it would catch.

Waiting for his petty revenge on the offensive letter, he opened another one that was from his mother. However, it was more like a note than a letter since it only took up a few lines.

**Dear Son,**

**Do not be harsh or angry with Emmett and please try and save the letter that I know you are most likely burring.**

**I will be excited to see you at the wedding; or you could come home sooner? **

**Love**

**Your mother. **

Short and to the point; that was Mrs. Cullen. He rolled his eyes and went to retrieve the letter that hadn't even caught fire yet. He placed the letter with all the others that he had received that day. Emmett and Rosalie; that was something he never considered before. He knew that his friend would one day have to settle down but he never thought that he would choose his sister. Though, by the sounds of the letters, it seems as if Rosalie picked him. He smiled at that. Yes, his sister was good at getting what she wanted.

She would be happy. He would make sure of that.

His mind began to drift to his failed marriage. It didn't hurt to think of Tanya anymore. No, it has been five years since her death and Edward's heart began to heal. Granted, he didn't have closer and he highly doubted that he ever would unless he learned the truth behind Tanya's affair. The only question that truly plagued him was _who was Kate's father?_ Was it someone he knew? Didn't know? An employee? A friend?

He knew that if Tanya survived childbirth, he would have raised Kate as his own. Loved her as his own daughter but in the back of his mind, that question would always be present. With her death, he would look at that little girl and feel the loss of his wife so much more. It was easier this way and better for Kate. She would have a woman's guidance and love while still receive the best of everything; on Edward's dime of course.

Irina wrote to him on her progress and about the little lady she was turning into. Irina was hell bent on making sure that Kate did not turn into her mother. Edward was grateful for that. There were enough narrow minded woman out there that the world didn't need another one. Any child of any type of relation to Edward would not turn into the biggest mistake of his life.

Yes, Edward viewed Kate as one of his relations. He gave her the Cullen last name even though everyone knew she wasn't really a Cullen. Though Irina's letter's that little girl found a place in his heart. That place made him somewhat whole inside.

_I wonder if I will have any children of my own. Will I ever re-marry?_ Edward mused as he walked out onto the deck that was connected to his study. He picked that particular room for his study because of this view. It oversaw the entire vineyard. It was good to keep eye on the workers and the view was beautiful. He could see the rows and rows of grapes that filled the fields and in the evening during the sunset, the vineyard had a beautiful glow about it.

Edward loved the French country side so why would he ever go back to that cold wet place his family called home? His home was here, not in England. He turned back and went into his study. He glanced at the letters again. Was his family enough of a reason to return to England? He honestly didn't know.

There was a knock on the door that disrupted his musings. Edward put down the letters and seated himself behind the desk.

"Enter" He voiced and his steward, Aro Volturi, entered. Aro was an older gentleman in his late fifties. He had long black hair that was always tied back. He was tall and had a bony complexion. He had worked for Edward and subsequently Emmett since they bought the vineyard years ago. Along with him he brought his wife, Sulpicia, who became the vineyard's housekeeper. Also their sons, Marcus and Caius worked as overseers. Unlike most employers, Edward was fair to all his employees, thus making them extremely loyal to him.

"Caius finished getting the samples of the wine ready for you to take to Monsieur Swan. When will you be ready to depart?"

"Momentarily. Please have Jenks bring round the carriage."

"Of course sir." Aro bowed and turned but paused at the doorway.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, sir there is not but if I may be so bold to inquire to you believe that Monsieur Swan will be interested?" Aro probed.

Edward was quizzical. Granted, their winery was newer; just over a decade old but they have had successful results thus far. Those who bought from them where very pleased with their product and stuck by them. He didn't believe there would be a problem in selling the wine.

"I do not believe that I will have trouble. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you would like me to prepare and shipment to be delivered. Monsieur Swan will handle the shipment to the Americas, correct?"

"Correct. Go ahead and prepare a shipment. If he decides not to invest, which I don't see why he wouldn't, we will simply use that shipment to send to Spain. The royal family there would be expecting a shipment soon."

Aro looked at him in question. "Mr. McCarty hasn't written to me indicating a payment from Spain yet. Austria yes. That shipment has been sent but not Spain, sir."

Edward grimaced at Emmett's name. He still wasn't pleased with his friend. Another flash of his sister and his business partner came to mind. Pumping, thrusting and screaming. The visual almost made him vomit.

"Yes, well, we should be expecting payment soon. I have a few things to sign before leaving so I should be ready shortly." Aro was clearly being dismissed. He bowed and left the room.

Edward shot one glance at the letters again and scowled. He signed and dated his name on the contract that was written for M. Swan. Once he was done, he gathered the necessary paperwork, put on his coat and headed toward the front of the house.

He walked down the hall and passed the doorway that led to the wine cellar.

He stopped when he noticed that Sulpicia, who had just come from the wine cellar, had blood down on her apron. Edward's heart began to beat faster and his palms began to sweat. Employees getting hurt on the job was never something any employer enjoyed dealing with.

"What happened?" His voice was strangled.

"Felix fell from a stool down in the winery again. He slit his arm open one of the barrels." Sulpicia stated calmly. She always was able to be the rational one during situations such as these. When their eldest son, Marcus, had married his wife Didyme, Aro was a complete mess before the ceremony. Sulpicia however was completely put together, even if she didn't like the bride much.

"Did you send for the doctor?" He asked worriedly.

"I was doing that before you stopped me. I am sure he will be fine. It is just a cut in the arm." She looked him in the eye and he could tell, by the look on her face, that there really was not any immediate danger. Other than infection but if she got the doctor here soon enough, everything should be fine.

"Still, send for the doctor. I have a meeting to go to but I want a full report on his health when I return." Sulpicia nodded, curtsied and headed toward the parlor to draft a letter to the physician. Edward stepped out of the house and walked toward the carriage.

The ride across the country side and into town was roughly thirty minutes but since M. Swan didn't expect him until four, he was making good time. The South of France was beautiful during the spring months. Everything was coming alive again and the crops began to grow. Business picked up and it was easier for Edward to deal with the grief.

The Swan household was a simple house. Nothing extravagant like Edward was accustomed to but he liked it. It was simple but when he met Charles Swan, he knew that he was a simple man.

Charles Swan was an Englishman that went to France years ago to study. He never returned to England. He fell in love with a Frenchwoman by the name of Renee. Their passion sparked so much that the conception of a child was what caused his marriage to her. Granted it was forced by his father-in-law.

Edward was greeted by a doorman and the first thing he heard upon entering the house he heard a crash from upstairs and screaming voices.

"Êtes-vous moquez de moi?" The first voice was angry and border line hysterical.

"Isabella calmez-vous!" The second voice matched in volume but didn't seem as angry. It was irritated and motherly but not angry.

"Maria est une mère prostituée! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous la laisser ici!

"Surveilliez votre langage jeune dame!"

The sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the house.

"Sir? M. Swan is ready to see you now." The butler led Edward into a library and in the back was a man in his mid forties. He had dark brown hair and had a mustache that seemed to be bigger than it needed to be. His eyes were brown and he could see that the man was weary. M. Swan rose and stretched out his hand toward Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, welcome. Please take a seat." M. Swan motioned toward a chair that was stationed in front of the desk. Edward sat as did his host. "Before we get down to business may I ask if you are married?"

"No." Edward was taken by surprise by the question and didn't really understand what that had to do with wine.

"Good. Let me give you some advice. Never marry a Frenchwoman. They have horrid tempers and can be highly frightening." M. Swan in almost amused manner. Edward began to realize that the argument he heard upstairs was not a rare occurrence.

"Thank you for the advice, sir. I shall abide by it." Was the only reply the younger gentleman could think of.

"Yes, well marital statues aside. Let's get down to business. Why, Mr. Cullen would I be interested in shipping your wine to the America's?"

"Well, have you ever tasted our merchandise? If not, I had samples brought along with me." Edward asked.

"Yes, on many occasions I have. My wife likes to acquire your particular brand for her dinner parties. That is why I am slightly concerned. You do realize that your type of alcohol is more fit for the gatherings my wife throws together. Those types of parties are rare in the area you are looking towards. America is, oh, shall we say, prudish. Much more than England."

"I understand your concern. My business partner and I have thought through the decision and think it best to at least attempt to expand our business further. Now, as you know, you are the only creditable shipping company that ships to the Americas in the South of France. Now if you are not interested, I could find someone else, most likely in the North, to ship my product." By the look on M. Swan's face, Edward knew he had the older gentleman's endorsement.

"Don't get to hasty. I never said I wasn't interested. I just was implying that it was risky and that you might want to be cautious." M. Swan stated, trying to back track from where the conversation was going. "Now looking over your agreement, it states that my payment for the shipment will be received before we ship out and will be coming from England. Correct?"

"That is correct."

"May I ask why your product comes from the south of France but your finances are handled in England? It is slightly unusual."

"Granted our wine is created and shipped from France but since my partner wishes to remain in England, we found it best to have the business remain under English law because-" Edward didn't get to finish his statement because at that exact moment, the library doors burst open and in strolled a temptress.

Edward had never seen anything as beautiful as this woman. She was wearing nothing more than her corset, undergarments and a robe that was undone. Her dark curls hung down around her waist and her chocolate eyes were alight with fire and fury. She had a silver cross necklace that hung around her neck and fell to her bosom; a bosom that Edward could not help but look at.

Edward wanted this woman and would stop at nothing until he had her.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What on earth do you think you are doing?"

That was until he realized that this temptress was his new associate's daughter.

**French Conversation **

*are you kidding me?

*Isabella calm down!

*Maria is a whore mother! I don't understand why you let her here!

*Watch your language young lady!


	3. Chapter 2

The Vineyard

Chapter Two

When the library doors were closed, it was her father's way of saying "do not disturb". However, since Isabella's fury took over all sense of reason, she took the key from the housekeep and burst into the library. She knew her father was in a business meeting but at the moment, she really didn't care. She didn't care about her lack of apparel, all she cared about was finding the reason why Maria going to be staying at her house.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What on earth do you think you are doing?" Charles Swan exclaimed. She looked at him and then to the man he was meeting with. The visitor's eyes were wide but she couldn't help but noticed how they looked her over. She felt flattered and couldn't help but deny that this man was someone Isabella would welcome his attentions. Her eyes traveled over his body and she smirked. Yes, he was someone that would be welcomed. She only hoped that he wouldn't betray her in the way Alistair did.

Her father saw the look that passed between the two and he jumped to where his daughter stood. He took her robe and closed it, tying the belt into a bow. Isabella turned her head toward her father and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" Charles asked as he toward over her in silent rage. He never had a temper but sometimes his daughter pushed him too far.

"What do you think about Maria coming here? Because frankly, I find it fucking ridiculous!" She looked at her father and noticed that his eyes softened. He knew that she was still hurt by what Maria had done to her and frankly he had far from forgiven his niece.

"She is your cousin. Your Aunt Charlotte's daughter." Charles didn't know what to do. He wanted to please his daughter. He wanted to kiss away all the tears she had cried. He wanted to stop that whispers that fallowed her, but he couldn't say no to his wife from seeing her sister. "You knew they were coming."

"Yes, I knew but what I didn't realize was that Maria and Alistair were coming with them. I thought Aunt Charlotte was only bringing Lucy and Nettie! Not her eldest recently married daughter and son-in-law!" Her eyes closed and she gripped the key tighter in her hand to the point where it was digging into her flesh. "Do you remember what she did to me?" Her father didn't answer. "Well, in case you forgot let me remind you. WE found her in a compromising position in MY bed with MY beau! So to save HER reputation Alistair and she had to marry! So now a year later, you're just going to welcome them back into your home with open arms?"

"Your mother and I don't want them here but your aunt Charlotte doesn't trust them, mainly Alistair, in the house. From what your aunt says, they are broke and lost the house they were living in. They are now staying with her parents."

"Lost the house?" Isabella was surprised by this bit of information. She didn't know that the cad and whore-McGee had lost their home. She felt a bit of satisfaction in that.

"Yes. Apparently, Alistair ran up a lot of gambling debts that couldn't be paid off." Her satisfaction just continued to grow. She was pleased to know that they weren't getting their happily ever after. "And if it will make you happy, you can be as rude and insulting as you want to them. Neither your mother nor I will reprimand you for it." He smirked at that.

"I can say anything I want, no matter how vulgar or offensive?"

"No matter how vulgar or offensive, but in public please attempt to class it up a bit."

"Done." She stood on her tip-toes to her father's cheek and kissed it. "Thank you papa." Isabella turned to leave but her Charles grabbed her hand and turned her toward the man she knew would be dreaming about later.

"Isabella, since you interrupted my meeting I might as well introduce you. Edward Cullen this is my daughter, Isabella, Isabella, Edward Cullen." Charles had his hands on her shoulders and both Edward and Isabella could tell that he was letting Edward know that if he wanted a shot with her, he would have to ask him to do so.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle Swan." Edward rose from his chair, took Isabella's hand and kissed the back of it. When his lips touched her flesh, there was a shock and a spark. It was like lightning was pulsing though out their veins. Isabella jumped back and yanked her hand backward. Both their eyes were wide and fright.

"Uh, yes. Nice to meet you too." She curtsied and bolted for the door. The key that she was holding dropped to the floor as she all but ran out of the room. She passed many servants on the way toward the staircase. Just like in the library, she bolted up the stairs and into her bedchamber. She leaned against her door and rubbed her hands together as she glazed at them.

_What was that? _She thought.

"So, what did he say?" Her mother's voice made her head snap up. Renee was sitting in a chair that was stationed near her bed. Her dirty blonde hair was done up perfectly and her pale yellow dress made her blue eyes shine.

Snapping out of her daze and back into her natural wantonness, Isabella decided to go with the complete truth. "He said that they are coming." Renee smiled in triumph. "But I can say anything I want to them no matter how rude, selfish or vulgar. When I want and where I want." Okay, not the entire truth.

"Your father would say that." Renee muttered and rolled her eyes. That was a trait Isabella learned from the woman that gave birth to her. "Sometimes I wonder if the English gentleman is still in there somewhere."

"Why? Would you rather he had have a stick up his English Channel? I highly doubt that would bode well for your bedchambers." Isabella stated as she sat down at her vanity. In the mirror she could she her personal maid, Bree, cleaning up the glass she had shattered during her tantrum.

_I should really convince papa to give her a raise. _

" Isabella!" She looked at her mother in mirror.

"Maybe the English gentleman was transferred into your body during one of your late night encounters because at the moment it seems you have a stick up your French channel." She saw her mother's face heat up.

"You are such an insolent child!" Renee nearly shouted.

"You love me."

"Yes well, get dressed. Your father has a meeting with a potential investment and the man should be here any minute."

"Oh, Monsieur Cullen is already here." Isabella said and glanced down at her hand again. She shivered at the thought of the simple contact.

"What? And you barged in on them! Wearing that!" This time she didn't nearly shout. She shouted. Bree was standing directly behind her mistress and her shouts made the poor maid drop the glass she had just cleaned up from the floor.

"No mother. Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"The robe was open."

Renee's face drained of all color and she turned on her heals, muttering something along the lines of "I need a drink" before leaving the room. She slammed the door behind her.

"Bree." Isabella motioned for the young woman to join her. "Do you think I shouldn't torment my mother so?" Bree just stared at her mistress. "Right. I forget you don't speak English.

"Pensez-vous que je ne devrais pas tourmenter ma mere pour?"

"Pas" Replied the girl.

"You would say that." She motioned for the girl to go back to her chore. Bree curtsied and headed toward the broken glass.

Isabella sighed. After combing through her tangles she stepped over to her dressing screen. The dress she had worn earlier that day was still across the chair where Bree had sat it. It was a beautiful dress. It was a light green empire dress with short sleeves and lace under the bosom. She had been wearing it when her mother broke the news of her sluttish cousin and Maria's cheating husband visiting in a few weeks time. The red wine she had been drinking was now currently splashed down front of it. She was hoping it could be saved but she highly doubted it.

Bree brought a couple of dress options for her to wear and she picked a basic white one. She then put on a light blue overlay with a golden broach that rested in the valley of her breasts. She then, slipped on some simple white slippers and took off the silver cross. She decided to let her hair down instead of taking the time to pin it back up.

She left her room and headed toward the library to get a book to occupy her time. The door was open so Isabella assumed that her father's meeting was over. She knew that Monsieur Cullen would have left by now and she didn't exactly understand that pang of disappointment that cursed through her. She barely knew the man and frankly didn't understand the pull that she was feeling. She also didn't understand her body's reaction to him. One simple touch sent fire through her veins and she wondered what else those lips could do to her. She remembered seeing Alistair doing things to Maria when she caught them and she desperately wanted Monsieur Cullen to do those things to her. She pressed her thighs together to get some type of friction that she desperately needed. It did nothing to release the throbbing that was between her legs.

Isabella entered the library and headed toward the fiction section. She ran her fingers over the leather bond spines and pulled out _The Hunchback of Notre Dame _by Victor Hugo. She had read the book several times since it was published a few years back. She found the love story between Esmeralda and Quasimodo inspiring. He loved the gypsy so much that it made Isabella's heart ache for the poor soul. She wished that someone could love her, the way Quasimodo loved Esmeralda. The image of her and Monsieur Cullen popped into her mind.

"Mademoiselle Swan." His voice came from behind her. She spun around while the book hit the ground with a thud. He smirked at her wide eyes. He knew that she clearly didn't expect him to be here. After a few minutes, Isabella regained her senses and curtsied while he bowed.

"Monsieur Cullen, I didn't expect you to still be here." She stammered. She never stammered. Isabella always had some sarcastic comment on hand but staring in his emerald eyes, she found herself at a loss for words.

"Yes, well I didn't expect the meeting to go as long as it did but it seemed that we kelp getting interrupted." Edward smirked and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Isabella almost swooned.

"Yes, I am sorry about that. You see..well..it's difficult to explain…wait what do you mean _kept _getting interrupted?"

"Your mother came in here about twenty or so minutes after you did." His English accent made her quiver and her knees almost gave out. "Though I have to admit, it wasn't as colorful as your entrance."

"Yes, colorful would be a word to describe me. Although my Cousin Jacob's wife claimed, oh what was it?" She paused for a moment thinking over Leah's words. "Ah, yes. She claims that I am everything improper."

"One of the reasons I left London was because the woman too proper." His eyes shifted from the waywardness that they had held before and turned to a haunted look. "English woman can be cold."

"That is one of the reasons why my father fell in love with my mother. She isn't cold. Well she can be when she is angry with me." She couldn't truly believe that she was having this conversation with a gentleman, let alone an Englishman. Didn't they expect woman to look beautiful, run the perfect household and be seen but not heard. That was something Isabella could not achieve. Well, at least not all of it.

"There are advantages at being improper."

"Sometimes a woman can't be improper enough." The haunted look that was displayed on his face graced hers. The vision of Maria's legs wrapped around Alistair's body and her head tilted backward while her voice screamed out his name came to mind. Edward took her hand in his, his thumb caressing her knuckles. The electric shock that they experienced earlier was sent through their veins again. Only this time, there was something more to it.

He pulled her close and his free hand went up to her cheek. His thumb followed the same direction as the other hand but across her cheekbone.

"He was a fool." Edward's voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes bore into hers, emerald meeting chocolate. Their foreheads were barley touching as he tiled his head. She leaned into him in hopes that his lips would touch hers. They did, for a brief second until the library doors opened and loud gasp rang through the dusty room full of books.

The couple jumped apart to see a very shocked looking Bree standing in the doorway. The chambermaid's eyes were wide as the teas cups that were sitting on the tray she was carrying. The young woman did the only thing she could think of. Bree turned on her heals and headed out of the library.

Edward and Isabella stood in an awkward pose, looking anywhere but at each other. The silence was very pregnant. Trying to think of something to say, Edward reflected back on the conversation they were having before he decided to make a bold move.

"Cousin Jacob?" He decided was a good territory.

"Yes. My cousin Jacob lives in England and married a classic London socialite. Well, not necessarily. She isn't high enough in the social circles to be a socialite. He is a lawyer."

"Jacob Black?" He scowled at the name. He came to the realization that he would not be a fan of any of this woman's cousins.

"Yes. My late Aunt Sarah was my father's sister. She married William Black." She studied the look on his face and smiled. "I take it that the two of you don't get along."

"We have had bad business dealings in the past." He scowled as she laughed.

"He may be a lawyer but I am afraid not a very good one." He had to laugh at that.

"I would be inclined to agree with you."

The library doors opened again but instead of a shocked maid, it was Isabella's mother. Renee was surprised to see her daughter in the library with a man, alone. As she thought on it, she wasn't all that surprised. What was surprising was that her reputation was still intact, except for the whispers and glances that were turned in her direction because of her cousin's thoughtlessness.

"Isabella there you are. I see you have met Monsieur Cullen, properly attired this time." The jab was not missed by anyone in the room. Isabella, however, could not let her mother have the last word.

"Yes, well, when I realized that Monsieur Cullen was here, I was tempted to head back to my chamber and change back into my robe." Her mother didn't realize how true that statement was, for either party. "But as you can see, I resisted. Aren't you proud of me?"

"Immensely." Renee replied deadpanned. Looking around she noticed the lack of refreshments. "Where is Bree? I asked her to bring tea in the library for Monsieur Cullen."

"Bree had a little shock." Isabella stated but was looking at the man across from her. Edward was smirking. Looking between the two, Renee shook her head.

"I don't want to know." Sighing, she walked over to her daughter and took her arm in hers. "Come Isabella; help me make sure the dining room is set properly. Monsieur Cullen is staying for dinner."


	4. Chapter 3

The Vineyard

Chapter Three

Edward leaned back into his chair, completely absorbed in Isabella. She was everything that he never thought he would experience before. While the women he grew up around were always consciences about how they appeared or how the people around them appeared. She however, didn't seem to care about those trivial things.

Tanya always spent hours on her hair and it was rarely ever left down. Isabella however didn't really mind how she appeared. That was apparent in the first thirty seconds Edward had set his eyes upon her. Tanya would never have appeared out of her bedchamber with only her robe on. He found it slightly humors that he saw more of this woman than he ever did of his own wife. Yet, he felt as if he hadn't seen enough of her.

He only had known Isabella for a few short days but he learned much about her. He learned that she hated being told what to do. Every time someone, no matter whom, would tell her to do something; she would do the opposite, just because she could. Madam Swan would become furious with her daughter while her father would simply laugh. Edward realized that her father would ask her to do the opposite of what he wanted her to do.

That is what scared Edward.

He wanted to give her everything he failed to give Tanya. He believed that Charles Swan wouldn't make it easy for him. Isabella was his only daughter and being the fact that they just met, he wasn't sure if the older gentlemen would go for it and he strongly believed it was because of this _Alistair_ character. Never before had he felt so furious with another member of his sex. Even with the un-named man who fathered Kate. Granted that was complete different set of problems.

Then it hit him.

Why is it that this man who he never met before, angered him more than the fact that his wife slept with another man?

Edward never really loved Tanya, he realized that now. He had no idea what love really was. He was supposed to love her but in the few years they were married, he never felt the pull to Tanya as he did for Isabella. When he went to discuss business with Charles, he would take a stroll with Isabella; of course Renee would be trailing behind them.

He knew he needed to talk to her father before he formally courted her and he knew her father would hesitant to consent to his wishes. The main reasons were because of her past with that _fiend _and the fact that their relationship was moving very fast. Edward also believed it might be because Charles might be afraid to lose his only little girl. Granted, if Isabella heard that she would simple smile at her father while she told him to fuck off.

Edward sighed in frustration. He didn't know how to go about this. With Tanya everything was easy but it lacked passion. Everything about Isabella screamed passion and that is what made it hard. He wanted her for her mind and her body. Sometimes Edward would find himself daydreaming about making love to her.

He would daydream about making love to her in many places; his bed, the library, the carriage, the winery, out in the fields, in his _study._

His hands would slide down her naked form while his lips kissed the peaks of her perfectly sized breasts. He would show each breast equal attention. Kissing and nipping at each peak. His tongue would swirl around them while making her cry out his name. Her hands would be in his hair while she encouraged him onward. She would beg and plead with him to take her.

One hand would be planted on her buttocks, squeezing and pulling at the delicate flesh, while his other would make its way to her core. His fingers would run up her slit and eventually, after teasing her nub, he would insert one finger inside her. He would thrust it in and out while she screamed his name. Then he would add one more finger and then another.

There was a knock at the door that made Edward jump in surprise. In his fantasies, no one interrupted them. They were alone. They were always alone.

"Enter" His voice was agitated and Aro was surprised to hear his employer in such a manner.

"You alright sir?"

"Perfectly fine. What did you need?" He snapped. Aro's eyes grew and hurried on.

"These letters came for you today"

"Set them on the table and you may be excused." Aro sat down the letters, bowed and exited the room. Edward was frustrated and his erection was straining against his trousers. He unbuttoned them and slipped his hand downward. He grasped himself and hissed. Edward closed his eyes and drifted back into the fantasy he was viewing beforehand.

He fantasized that Isabella was the one pumping her delicate hand up and down his shaft. She palmed his two soldiers while whispering in his ear dirty little nothings. Her nails on her free hand trailed down his arm in a seductive manner. She moaned as Edward pumped his fingers in and out of her.

He increased his pace as his vision changed into another fantasy. He pictured her on his desk with her legs slowly spread for him. Her hands trailed down her naked body to her center where she began to tease herself. She leaned back on his desk when she inserted her own fingers into herself. Her thrusting got faster and faster till her was screamed his name so load that he was sure her lungs had burst.

Edward blew his load sooner than he expected. He wanted to see himself pumping in and out of Isabella but he doubted that he could recover to nothing more than a mental image of something he had never seen before. Oh, how he wanted to see it.

Edward leaned back in his chair and pinched the brink of his nose. He needed to figure out a way to win Isabella's hand _and _win her father's acceptance. He didn't think that if Charles knew the image he painted his daughter in, that he would be inclined to give him her hand.

The question was, if Charles said no, what would Edward do?

He sighed and looked toward the sack of letters Aro had brought in. There were a few from his family. He had written back saying that he would be at their wedding, no matter how he felt about the groom at that moment. Rosalie had written back saying that his letter better be sincere or Emmett and she would take their honeymoon at his vineyard and that they would stay in the room that was closest his. Edward wanted to avoid that at all costs.

Another one was from Emmett begging for Edward's forgiveness and blessing. Emmett had written to Edward almost every week because Edward did not accept his friends request to stand up with him. They both knew that he would but Emmett wanted it in written word. He said that Jasper had offered but he truly wanted Edward standing there with him and Edward wanted to be up there. He just couldn't get over his pride just yet.

Edward knew he was being rude about the situation but he could not get the image out of his head of his baby sister with his best friend. He knew he would come around in time for the wedding and he would be at the church on time.

Church. Wedding. England. Edward flinched. He would arrive the day before the wedding and leave the day after. He didn't want to be in England longer than he needed to be.

_Maybe England wouldn't be so bad if I had someone to accompany me there. _

Edward shook his head. The wedding was not for another year or so away. It could be possible and he truly hoped that Isabella would be there with him.

Then he snorted. Isabella in London society. She surely would have pissed off a few people if not everyone. Seeing as how Edward was not a fan of most London occupants, he surely would pay to see everyone's reaction to her.

He looked through the rest of the letters and noticed a particular one he received every year around this time. It was the annual Uley ball. Samuel and Emily Uley were wealthy landowners of proper French families. When they learned of Edward's concretions in England, they decided that it would be best to connect themselves with him, in hopes of broadening their horizons. However, Edward never accepted their invitation.

He was about to call Aro to send word to the Uley's to reject their invitation but then he got a vision of himself dancing with Isabella. It was a lovely image with Edward's hand on her waist and her hand in his other. They were twirling about the dance floor while she laughed and that smart mouth running whatever popped into that beautiful mind of hers.

If the Swans were going to be in attendance then Edward might have to accept the invite. He didn't see why they would not be in attendance, seeing as Charles Swan did business with Monsieur Uley. He didn't want to wait too long before finding out if Isabella was going to be there, so he decided that he needed to pay her a visit today; that and the fact that he had not gazed upon her since the night before last.

He left his study and headed toward the kitchen. Sulpicia was there cutting vegetables dinner when he entered. The older woman curtsied when she noticed his presence.

"Mr. Cullen, how may I be of service?"

"Please have the carriage brought around. I have business to attend to at the Swan's residence."

"Yes sir. I will have Jenks prepare for departure."

Edward stepped outside as the carriage was pulling up. He climbed inside and told Jenks to head toward the Swan residence. He needed an excuse to see Charles before he could flat out ask if they were going to be in attendance at the ball. They rode through the country side until the Swan's home came in view. Edward was unprepared and he knew it.

He knocked on the door and the Swan's steward answered. He showed Edward toward the library where M. Swan was working, who was shocked to see Edward in his home.

"Mr. Cullen. What a surprise. What can I do for you?" The older gentleman asked.

"I was..um..well…I wanted to know if you knew the date for the shipments departure?" It was clear to both men that Edward came up the question on the spot.

"I think you know the answer to that question, Mr. Cullen." Charles smirked before he added. "We both know why you are here, seeing as how you always find a way to speak with my daughter when you are visiting on _business_. I like you. You come from a respectable family and have a steady income. You could provide for my Isabella."

"I feel as if there is a 'but' coming."

"_But _if you wish to court my daughter, I demand that you ask me first and be warned, I do not give my consent easily."

"You, M. Swan are very good at seeing through people and consider me warned."

"My wife and daughter would have to disagree with you on that." Both men laughed in a slightly awkward manner. Then Charles narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "You do want to court my daughter, right? If not, then what are your intentions?" It felt to Edward as if the older man knew of his earlier fantasies.

" I want nothing more than to court your daughter but Isabella and I have not discussed courting of any sort and I would like to ask her opinion on the subject before I ask you for permission. If your daughter and I are on the same page, then yes I would come to you for permission, just as customary."

"You are a good man Mr. Cullen but I have to tell you that the customs in France are much different than the ones in England. As are the woman. They are _much _different."

"I am beginning to understand that sir." Edward laughed again.

"You will also need a big bottle of whisky." Charles laughed with him. "Especially dealing with _my_ Isabella." Edward didn't notice the embellishment on the word "my".

"Well I do make wine for a living"

"Not wine, whisky."

"Noted, sir."

Edward left the book room after Charles dismissed him. He then went off in search of Isabella. He asked their house keeper where he might find her. She just shook head in the negative. The next person he saw was Bree. With her not speaking a word of English and Edward's French being less than impressive, they got nowhere. So he roamed the house aimlessly until he stumbled across the woman of his affection.

Isabella was standing outside in the gardens arguing with her mother. Renee was flushed with anger and Isabella was simple standing there with her hands on her hips. They were in a standoff and frankly Edward had the urge to turn back. That was until Isabella turned and saw him.

What truly made him stay was the look on her face. It lit up so bright that Edward was compelled to move toward her. With one foot in front of the other, he reached to two ladies. He bowed and took the younger woman's hand in his to kiss the back of it. Renee looked between the two. Her husband and she both contemplated the possible match. They both were enthusiastic about the possibilities, more so on Renee's part than Charles.

"I will be inside by the door reading. I will be right by the window."

The real meaning was, _don't do anything stupid because I will be able to see you._

Renee stalked off toward the house. Edward offered his arm to Isabella, which she gratefully took. They walked around the garden in full view of the house. Granted, Edward would have liked to have more time and privacy with her but if he wanted a future with her, he would have to dance the dance that her parents had set.

"I'm surprised to see you here Mr. Cullen." Isabella said sweetly.

"I had business with your father." He replied and one of her eyebrows shot up.

"Really? I highly doubt that." Her tone was teasing. Edward laughed, knowing he had been caught.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"Well from the conversations that my parents had, that I overheard of course, they view you as a potential suitor."

"A potential suitor?" He wasn't surprised by her confession.

"Yes."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I wouldn't mind." Isabella stopped and looked at Edward. Their eyes met and locked. His smile grew as did hers. A blush imposed on her cheeks and down her neck. She turned her head and laughed in an awkward manner.

The walk became silent.

"What were you and your mother arguing about?" Edward asked in hopes to fill the silence.

"You noticed that?"

"I notice everything about you." The blush grew more prominent and Edward loved the effect he had on her.

"We were arguing about me being there to greet my mother's family when they arrive."

"And you don't want to be there."

"No."

"Understandable. I wouldn't want to be there either."

"The only way I would be there is if mother let me push Maria off the London Bridge. She declined the compromise." Edward laughed and he believed that she would really do it to. Now that he thought on it, he would help her do it. Never before had he ever contemplated murder; that is until he met Isabella.

"Just Maria and not the prick?" Isabella's eyes shot up to his and she raised her eyebrow again. Her smirk was pronounced on her delicate features. Mischief was written in her eyes.

"Why, Mr. Cullen! I'm shocked! So eager to judge someone's character before meeting them." She laughed until she noticed that he hadn't laughed with her. She looked at him in confusion.

"He hurt you."

It was a simple comment but it made Isabella's eyes soften.

"Yes, he did. He hurt me very much." Her eyes were once again locked with his and her smirk was gone. Edward brought his hand to the side of her cheek.

"Then he deserves the same watery grave as Maria."

Isabella's eyes began to water and tears fell silently. It broke Edward's heart and he wanted to hunt this Alistair down for making this perfect woman cry. That man was a fool in his eyes and in no way deserved the time he had with her. Edward bent down to kiss each and every tear that she cried away. He knew it was improper to do so but frankly he didn't care.

When Edward was done with his kisses, Isabella stood on her tip toes and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you." It was barley a whisper but Edward could hear it. The continued walking around the garden but they were mostly silent. They would comment on mundane things such as the garden or the weather.

"Will they be arriving before or after the Uley ball?"

Isabella smirked at the inquiry. "After."

"I see." After a few paces Edward continued. "And will you be there? To the Uley ball I mean."

"Yes. We, as in my mother, father and I, will be in attendance." She paused. "What about you, kind sir? Will you be there? Should I save a dance for you? The waltz perhaps?"

"Yes, I will be there and I would greatly appreciate it if you would do me the honor of dancing the waltz with me." The thought of being in such an intimate manner with this woman was thrilled him. He knew that the waltz was slightly taboo and was mostly danced between married couples but Edward had already decided to throw propriety out the window.

Isabella laughed and pulled Edward forward toward the house. They both looked up and saw not only Renee looking out the window but Charles as well. When they realized that they had been spotted, the older couple attempted to make it look as if they were busy. Edward saw Isabella roll her eyes and heard her mutter something along the lines of "_and they wonder where I get it from_."

The both headed toward the house before Isabella looked at her partner and stated "You're really horrible at digging for information you know. Thank heavens you didn't become a detective or your business would have failed miserably."

Edward simply laughed and smiled at her smart remark.


	5. Chapter 4

The Vineyard

Chapter Four

The Uley ball was in full swing and the guest where beginning to become slightly inhabited. Isabella sat down and watched Samuel dote over Emily. A few years prior, Emily had been in an accident that left a scar down the front of her face. Many of the French woman said that it disfigured her face and took away her beauty but Isabella didn't see that. All she saw was how much that man loved her. Some men would look at their wives in disgust but not Samuel Uley. No, he loved Emily with all he had and Isabella wanted that.

She knew that Alistair would never have given her that, but it still was the principal of his betrayal. She was hurt beyond measure with him. Granted she was angry and severely upset with her cousin but she knew of Maria's slutty ways. She never once expected it of Alistair. Her father knew how deep her pain ran and he was cautious of who courted her. She wasn't surprised that her father accepted Edward, even if it wasn't official as of yet. He accepted him because they were very much alike.

_Edward._

Isabella was terrified on how attached she was becoming toward the gentleman. She barely knew him and yet he was in her every thought and dreams. Those thoughts and dreams were far from innocent. She would wake fully aroused and with no way to extinguish the fire that grew between her legs.

Alistair never gave her that reaction. She never wanted to experience that with him. Granted she never really knew what _it _was until she caught Maria and her beau in that over revealing position. Besides being blind with fury, Isabella wanted to learn more. She even went and paid a prostitute to give her all the dirty details. Now, she wanted to know firsthand to what it would be like to have a man between her legs.

Yet, just no other man; she wanted it to be Edward. The only part that really scared her was that she wanted him to stick around. Before, she just wanted him to be her first but then he started to call on her. She learned about his life in England and about his family. She also learned that there was no one waiting for him there. Isabella wondered why he was not yet married. A gentleman such as him must be in want of a wife.

_Is that what he wants with me? Marriage? _

Isabella never really considered herself the marrying type. Granted it was custom for woman to find a man, preferably wealthy, settle down and produce children. None of that really sounded pleasing to her. She had always been independent and never wanted to be someone's property. That is what weddings were to her. It was nothing more than a property transaction. It would be her father handing her over to another man. She wanted to be an equal partner in her marriage. Would Edward give her that, at least?

She never wanted marriage with Alistair and she was glad she didn't marry him. From what Isabella heard about Maria's life, it sounded miserable. She smiled at that.

_Well, I guess karma is a bitch. _

Edward was everything women looked for in a husband. He was stable, handsome, rich, and ran in good social circles. He would make any father gladly give their daughter away. Isabella never wanted to be given away yet for some reason, it didn't sound so bad with Edward.

"May I have this dance?" Isabella jumped at his voice. Edward was standing there with his hand out stretched and a smirk plastered on his face.

"You're late." She tilted her hand and sipped her Champaign. Edward dropped his hand and sat in the seat next to her.

"I had some business to attend to." He stated with a laugh in his voice.

"Well while you were attending to business, I was contemplating accepting the invitation to dance from Monsieur Yorkie." Isabella smiled and the look of anger on his face.

_Holy shit! Did he just growl? _

"Who is Monsieur _Yorkie?"_ Edward's eyes were alive with fire and Isabella just found it exciting. He had such passion and she wanted to crawl beneath his skin. Smiling, she looked toward the table where drinks where being served. She waved and winked at a man with plenty of pimples and greasy hair.

"You are thinking about dancing with _that?_" His voice was disbelieving. "What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking about his greasy, unwashed hair and the fact that the pimples on his face are so distracting that it's a turn on. It does it for me every time!" Isabella placed the back of her hand on her forehead and faked swooning.

"You're fucking with me! Are you not?" Edward's eyes got wide and he attempted to back track. "Isabella! I'm so sorry-"

"Calm the English gentlemen Edward, I am just _fucking _with you" Edward gulped as Isabella placed her hand on his fore arm and leaned in closer. "Besides, I wouldn't mind just fucking you." Isabella stood up and walked away but stopped and said over her shoulder. "Remember you owe me the waltz."

Isabella walked away and headed towards the powder room. The powder room was a simple room with a mirror and a pitcher that was full of cold water. Isabella looked at herself in the mirror and began to fix her hair. She heard the door knob turn and smiled. She knew that Edward would fallow her. It just seemed in his nature. He claimed to be a gentlemen but Isabella could tell that there was a savage underneath that English exterior and she was excited to find it. The door squeaked open and Isabella heard the distant patter of boots.

"Well Monsieur C-" Her eyes widened and she sucked in a gasp. "Monsieur Yorkie! What are you doing in here? This is the ladies powder room!"

Yorkie laughed and smirked. He tilted his head sideways and stepped toward her.

"Oh, Isabella. Don't pretend you don't want me here." His voice was terse and full of strangled desire.

"Frankly, sir, I don't want you here."

"It didn't seem that way when you winked at me earlier and then left the room. It was clear that you wanted me to follow." He stepped even closer and placed his hand on the side of her neck. His thumb rubbed up and down her jugular.

_Shit! What the hell is my problem! _

"Please, _sir,_ will you take your hands off of me."

"Oh, darling you know you like it." He began to place open mouthed kisses on the side of her jaw. Isabella fisted her hands together and attempted to push him away.

"Get off me!"

"I believe the lady said to get off her." Edward's voice floated in but in an unfamiliar tone. The tone was flat and dead. Yorkie jumped away from Isabella and looked toward the intruder.

"I believe that this is none of your business." Yorkie retorted. "Now if you will excuse us, I believe we will go back to enjoying ourselves."

"First off, it didn't look to me that she was enjoying it at all. And secondly, it is my business when you are feeling up the woman I am courting."

_Courting! _

"Courting?" Yorkie questioned what Isabella was thinking.

"Yes. Now I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave us." Edward's eyes held a fire in them and they were dark. He was angry. Very, very angry.

"Not until I have had my-" Yorkie didn't get to finish his sentence because Edward grabbed him by the collar and threw him out of the powder room. He dove head first into the wall that faced the door to the powder room. Edward then closed the door before Yorkie even had a chance to stand back up and locked it.

"Oh, Isabella. What are you doing to me?" Edward said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She crossed her arms across her chest and put all her wait on her right leg. "Courting?"

Edward sighed in frustration. "Are we really going to argue about this?"

"Yes. I believe we are. Now, I believe that you don't have permission from my father or _me_ for that matter to court me. Am I not right?"

"You are. But if we are not courting, then what would you call this?"

"Talking." Isabella stated as she took a step forward. She stood so close to him that she could make out his musky scent.

"What?"

"At the moment all we are doing is talking." Her lips where barley touching his. Edward leaned forward and touched her lips with his.

"And now?"

"Still just talking."

Edward grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips against hers more forcefully. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. She moaned. He backed her up against the wall, pinning her there. They came up for breath and Edward placed kisses down her neck. Doing it in the same manner that Monsieur Yorkie was doing only moments ago, only Isabella was enjoying it.

"And now." He whispered.

"Not sure. Why don't you show me?" He smiled against her neck and continued with his mission. His hands traced up her waist to her bosom. He grounded his hips into hers, making her legs spread slightly.

"Edward." Isabella moaned in his ear. "Don't stop."

He bent down slightly to lift her skirt. Edward's hand ran up her bare leg while the other massaged one of her breasts. She moaned and her mind went blank. She couldn't focus on anything but what his hands where doing to her. She felt a bulge in his trousers. Knowing what lies beneath, Isabella unbuttoned one button, and then another.

Edward froze.

"Isabella. Please, don't tempt me." He said as his thumb ran over her covered nipple. Her breath hitched.

"I want to tempt you. I want you to continue."

"Isabe-"

"No. Please, don't stop."

Accepting her invitation, he leaned forward and kissed her hard. He lifted her skirt up to her waste and ran his hand went up to her core. He then ran his finger down her slit. Isabella cried out but Edward once again covered his mouth with hers.

"Shh. We don't want to alert anyone now do we?" Edward whispered.

"No."

Edward continued playing her core like a pianoforte. Her sensitive nudge and entrance were the keys while her soft moans were music to his ears. He slipped one finger inside and then another. He pumped them in and out making it harder for Isabella not to scream.

She started to feel a tight sensation in her stomach which exploded and Isabella felt as if she was flying. When she climaxed, Edward pushed down his pants and lined up his straining member with her entrance. Her breathing calmed and nudged her hips forward as she spread her legs farther apart.

"We don't have to do this." Edward whispered. "We can stop."

Isabella shook her head in the negative direction. Edward kissed her again and pushed his member inside of her. Isabella's head went back a bit. Edward continued to push forward until he pushed past her barrier. He froze after he broke past her virginity.

"Virgin?" He whispered. He was surprised.

"Please. Don't stop. I'm fine. Continue." She pushed her hips toward him in attempt to get him to move. He moaned.

He began thrusting in and out of her slowly. The pain that Isabella felt when he broke through her barrier was slowly disappearing and being replaced with pleasure. She moaned alongside Edward as he began to pick up a rhythm. One of Isabella's hands went into his hair while the other one clawed at his back.

"Edward" Isabella moaned.

In. Out. Thrust. Pump.

They began to feel their climaxes building. Edward pulled out before he could ejaculate inside of Isabella. Instead his seed went into his hand. He didn't want to become a father. Not outside of wedlock.

Edward placed his sweaty forehead against Isabella's. He closed his eyes and reveled in the closeness to her. Then he realized.

He loved her.

"My Bella."


	6. Chapter 5

The Vineyard

Chapter Five

Edward watched as Isabella straightened her dress and fixed her hair. She looked in the mirror that hung on the wall in the powder room. Edward washed his semen off his hand with the water that was in the basin. He wasn't exactly sure how he should feel at the moment. He was happy that he finally knew what Isabella felt like, tasted like. Having been with her he thought that his desire might be gone. He was wrong. Now he wanted her again and again. His desire multiplied.

For that he felt guilty. She was a virgin and he took that from her, out of wedlock. He knew he should go straight to her father, tell him what happened and marry Isabella right away. Now while marrying Isabella sounded like a very pleasant thing, telling her father wasn't. He didn't want to think about the pain M. Swan would inflict upon him. He didn't want to think about how many bruises he might receive, if he was left alive.

_She was a virgin you asshole! And a gentlemen's daughter! You ruined her! I ruined her! I have to make this right. Marriage is the only logical thing. Marriage to Isabella. My Bella. That would be interesting. She would keep me on my toes. I have to ask….shit . He's going to kill me. I'm dead. DEAD! _

"You're over thinking it." Isabella stated and Edward snapped out of his inter monologue. "I'm happy. You made me really happy."

She walked over to him and placed her chin on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Edward leaned into her.

"Bella, love, what we just did.."

"Don't. Don't ruin this for me please. I wanted it. I want you." She pleaded with him. Edward turned in her arms and took her face between his hands.

"Bella, I love you. There I said it. It's out. I love you and I want to marry you. Not just because of what we did. That only makes matters more pressing that I marry you. I should go to your father, tell him what happened and then-"

"Edward. I want you around for a long time and having my father murder you doesn't exactly fit well into those plans." She stated. "By the way. That was a shitty proposal. I don't accept."

"What? But I thought-"

"What? You thought what? That because I slept with you I would marry you? If that's the case then you don't know me at all, which makes my rejection only more reasonable." Isabella pulled away from him and went to look in the mirror. Edward saw in the mirror that she was smirking.

_Why oh why does this woman like to torture me so! _

"Then what would you like me to do then." Edward was getting frustrated. His breathing increased and his eyes closed. He didn't know what to do with her. One minute she was being sweet and loving. The next, she was fighting him in every turn. He just couldn't keep up.

"You have to court me first."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Not even thirty minutes ago you were saying that I didn't have permission to court you and now you're saying that I have to! Woman please make up your mind!"

Isabella's eyes narrowed in the mirror. She turned sharply and took the few paces to Edward so that they were standing face to face. She started, then, to poke him in the chest.

"Do." _Poke._ "Not." _Poke. _"Call." _Poke. _"Me." _Poke. _"Woman." _Poke. Poke. _"Besides. I am giving you permission now to court me. Now, go ask daddy permission to do so, but if you tell him about our earlier activities, I may just have to help him murder you. We do have some heavy stones in our yard. They may help in sinking your body in the river. Do you like fish Edward?"

"Uh, no?"

"Well, if you tell him, you will be spending the rest of your life with them." She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. Isabella turned away from him and headed for the door. She unlocked it and opened it but turned in the doorway. "You still owe me the waltz."

With that, she turned and left.

Edward was stunned. More than just by what happened but how Isabella was reacting. It was if she was as though it wasn't shocking or scandalous. If word got around that Isabella lost her virginity outside of wedlock scandal surly would follow.

He shook his head and headed out the door. On Isabella's orders, he went to look for her father. He knew that what happened between the two of them must stay just between the two of them. Not only for her reputation but Edward really didn't want to die at such a young age and if M. Swan knew, Edward knew he would be dead in a heartbeat.

He exited the powder room and headed toward the ball room. He looked around at the party guest to see if their eyes followed him. He was grateful to notice that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Edward's eyes swept the ball room and they landed on Isabella who was talking adamantly with a woman who he didn't recognize. He also noticed that no one looked at Isabella in any type of strange manner either.

He smiled at that. Maybe their adventure would remain a secret.

Edward again swept the room until he saw M. Swan. He headed toward the older gentleman who was in deep conversation with another man. M. Swan wasn't at all surprised to see Edward standing beside him. He expected to see the younger man eventually during the ball, because M. Swan knew that Edward didn't know many people there.

"Edward, how are you?" M. Swan asked in a jovial good manner. Edward believed that M. Swan had a few drinks in him and he hoped that he would grant him the request he was about to ask.

"I am very well sir, and yourself?"

"Very good indeed!"

"M. Swan, I was wondering if I could speak with you? About Isabella?"

The older man's eyes softened and he sighed.

"You're asking to court her aren't you?"

"Am I that obvious?" Edward asked. He looked deep into the older man's eyes and he saw nothing but a soft compassion. He assumed that it was for his daughter. Edward knew that Isabella meant the world to her father.

"You both are."M. Swan paused for a moment and then looked over at his business associate. "Isabella is the world to me. She is the only child I will ever have. Renee and I were never able to conceive after my daughter was born and that makes her all the more special to me. I have seen her hurt beyond reason. After what happened with Alistair, I was the one who held her when she cried and I never want to see her like that again. She likes you more than she ever liked that man. That means you could hurt her more than he ever did. And if you do, I swear to god that they will never find your body."

Edward knew that M. Swan was not joking. If Isabella was hurt by him, Edward knew that her father would be more than happy to take care of the problem for her.

"I have very strong feelings for your daughter and all I want for her is to be happy. I would never purposely hurt your daughter. I love her."

"Purposely or not, I will still make your life a living hell."

"Understood."

After a few moments of idle chit-chat, Edward left M. Swan's side in search of Isabella. The waltz was soon approaching and he believed that he owed the woman a dance. He found her talking to her mother and it seemed that she was agitated. Her hands where on her hips and Renee seemed as if she was trying to keep her voice down. After a bit of arguing, Isabella turned on her heals and stomped, almost childishly, away. She caught sight of Edward and headed toward him.

"I believe you owe me a dance."

"That I do madam." Edward replied and he held out his hand which she placed hers in. The headed out toward the dance floor and took their places. His right hand placed in her left while his left hand was placed on her hip. Her right hand rested on his shoulder. The waltz was slightly taboo because it was a more of an intimate dance that was mainly danced by married or engaged couples. By Edward and Isabella dancing the waltz together, they were proclaiming their relationship to the entire public.

"May I ask what you and your mother were arguing about?" Edward asked and he watched Isabella scowl.

"Apparently the evil queen of beau stealing and her dead beat husband are coming sooner than planned."

"Are they the only ones arriving?" He asked. It seemed odd to him that M. Swan would allow either Alistair or Maria in his home at all, let alone without someone escorting them.

"No, my Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte are coming with them and my cousins Nettie and Lucy, but you should know this."

"I should?"

They twirled and spun around the ball room along with a few other couples. The music was pleasant and Edward was pleased to notice that no one, except M. Swan, noticed that they were dancing but he believed that it was because of the fact that most of the guests were slightly intoxicated. He glanced at M. Swan and he was pleased to notice that while he didn't look thrilled about his daughter dancing the waltz, he didn't seem angry either.

"Yes. Don't you remember? It was what I was arguing about with my father the first time we met."

"Ah, yes. In the library." He laughed as Isabella nodded. She was smirking. "But I also recall being highly distracted because someone barged in half-naked."

"Yes, well, I was highly angry and didn't care if my father's business associates saw me in my knickers."

"Knickers? How very British of you."

"Yes, well a certain English gentleman is rubbing off on me." Isabella smirked and eyed Edward with desire. "Rubbing. I think I like the sound of that."

She leaned into her him and stood up to kiss him. His lips met hers but pulled away after the last second.

"No."

"What do you mean no? After the powder room, I thought-"

"I want you Isabella, don't doubt that, but I want to do this right. You are not the type of woman-"

"You don't know what type of woman I am!"

Isabella stopped, pulled out of his arms and crossed hers across her chest. Other couples continued to twirl, most off balance because of the alcohol, around them and no one stopped to notice them. Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He noticed M. Swan stand up but Renee placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to sit back down.

"I know that you are a woman who deserves to be respected." Edward retorted.

"So basically, you believe by doing what we did, you weren't respecting me?" Isabella shot back.

"Exactly."

"Well want to know what I think?"

"I always want to know what you think."

"Well I think that its _connerie!" _She all but shouted. Edward's brow crinkled in confusion. He knew French fairly well but he never really heard this particular word before. Isabella snorted and rolled her eyes. "It means bullshit."

"You would think that. I just want to do what's best for you and your reputation."

"How the hell would you know what is good for my reputation? It's not like your anything _important _to me! It's not like we are courting!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Actually, we are." At this Edward smiled and laughed. Isabella looked confused and somewhat irritated.

"What? You haven't spoken to my father yet. "

"Yes, I have." Again he was laughing.

"When?"

"After we…Uhh….after the powder room."

Isabella just stared at him for a minute before she threw her arms in the arm and exclaimed "men" in a very irritated voice. She turned on her heals and headed off the dance floor. She was muttering insults and curses in French and Edward was glad that he didn't understand half of it. Knowing her, they weren't pleasant.

Edward turned and walked after her. He grabbed her arm and spun her back into his arms. In the exact same position they would need for the waltz. He began to dance to the music and Isabella had no choice but to follow his lead.

After a few moments, Edward spoke up.

"You're angry with me." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am" She paused and before adding "and you my dear beau, won't even get to enjoy the make-up sex afterword. Not because of my wishes of course."

"Oh my dear Bella, you are very exasperating"

Edward pulled Isabella tighter to him and she looked up into his eyes.

"Why do you call me that? My Bella?" At this, Edward smiled and kissed her fore head.

"Because you are. You are beautiful and most importantly, you are mine." Edward dipped her, even though that was not a part of the dance. He leaned close and whispered to her. "I will not make love to you until you have my ring on your finger."


	7. Chapter 6

The Vineyard

Chapter Six

Isabella stood in front of her home with a scowl on her face. Her father's arm was securely wrapped around her shoulders. She was extremely irate and it took everything she had not to allow the tears forming in her eyes to fall. She didn't want to have to face them. She didn't want to face _him._ Even though she was glad their relationship was over and that she had moved on, the pain that Alistair caused her was still there.

She knew that this visit meant a lot to her mother so she would behave, toward the correct people. However, if her mother thought for one moment that she would play nice to Maria or her husband, then she wasn't all the intelligent in Isabella's opinion.

As the carriage approached, Isabella felt herself become nauseous. The idea of being in the same home with the two people who betrayed her was a very revolting concept. She didn't know if she wanted run as far away as she possibly could or take the heaviest book from her father's library and beat them until her strength gave out.

_Decisions, decisions. _She mused sarcastically.

The horses stopped and the driver got down from the front of the carriage to open the door. Isabella's Uncle Peter was the first one out and then came his wife and Renee's sister, Charlotte. Then their youngest daughter of only twelve years of age, Nettie, all but jumped from the carriage. Lucy, who was only a year younger than Isabella, exited the carriage next as Maria and her husband followed. Nettie and Lucy both had the pale blonde hair that their father had while Maria looked like her mother and her Aunt Renee. Thus Isabella and her cousin Maria looked somewhat similar.

The only real differences between the two were that Maria had more curves than Isabella, had blue eyes instead of brown and was taller. Their facial features varied (Isabella's being more delicate while Maria's were sharper) but anyone could tell that they were related. Alistair had brown hair as well and it was always in perfect condition. She decided that Edward's chaotic hair was much more attractive than his tamed hair. He was tall with broad shoulders and hazel eyes. His face was handsome enough but his slight skewed nose threw the balance of his face off.

Isabella smiled.

_I guess my father's fist made a lasting impression. _She thought and peaked at her father who wore a small smirk on his lips. Yes, he noticed the nose as well. Isabella plastered a smile and stepped out of her father's embrace. She advanced forward and completely bypassed Maria and her husband. Instead she headed toward her other cousins. Alistair was shocked. It was clear that he expected some type of pleasant greeting from his ex. How sadly he was mistaken.

"Lucy! Nettie! How very good it is to see you!"

"You're pleased to see us?" Lucy asked while Nettie giggled.

"Of course! I was so excited to see my _two_ cousins again." Isabella responded while Lucy could not hold the smile off her face. Nettie broke out into a full blown laugh. Maria, who was standing beside her sisters and cousin, was not pleased with being ignored.

"Isabella!" She purred with false excitement. "How good it is to see you. I am glad that you look well. Today." Isabella didn't even flinch at the back handed compliment but did notice that Lucy and Nettie rolled their eyes. She also noticed one of the horses was releasing their bowls. She had the fleeting desire to rub Maria's face in their feces'.

"Yes. I do look well. And I am pleased to see that you look like crap." She then turned to link arms with her two cousins and by passed Maria but stopped to look at her ex beau. "I'm glad to see that that nose didn't straighten itself out."

As the girls walked into the house, none of the adults said anything. They didn't feel the need to correct or sold Isabella's comments. The few servants that the Swan's had took care of the visitors' luggage and placed them in three separate guest rooms. The only three guest rooms the Swans had.

They all headed toward the living area and took seating around the room. Renee and Charlotte were chatting happily while Charles and Peter observed the younger group. Isabella sat on the couch beside Lucy while Nettie plopped down on her cousins other side. Things were quiet for awhile, except for Charlotte and Renee's chatter, until Maria broke the silence from the chair across from where her cousin and sisters sat.

"Isabella, I am surprised at how well you are. If my memory serves me correct you didn't seem to be fairing well the last time we were acquainted." Maria's voice was sickly sweet but it earned a hiss from her mother. Charles's knuckles grew white as he gripped the arm of his chair. He made a move to stand but Peter placed a hand on his shoulder and shot him a silent plea. Lucy glared at her sister.

It was well known whose side Lucy was on when the _incident_ accrued. She had many choice words with her sister along with her mother. Yet, nothing seemed to get through to Maria.

"Yes. I do look great don't I? Oh, and what an interesting dress you are wearing. I believe you wore it the last time you were visiting. However did you get the red wine stains out of it?" Isabella commented back on how she spilled red wine all over Maria during her and Alistair's quick engagement _get together_. No one really viewed it as a party since not many people attended.

"It's not the same dress." Maria stated and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, my mistake. I guess they all just look alike." Isabella retorted.

"Well!" Renee stated loudly, hoping to cut off any type of reply that Maria or anyone else might have had. "I know you all must be tired, so dinner should be ready shortly. I hope our guest arrives here shortly."

"Guest?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh, yes. I forgot to mention. We will be having a guest dinning with us this evening. His name is Edward Cullen. He is a business associate of Charles's." Renee replied.

"And is courting Isabella" Charles added, knowing the affect it would have on the room.

_I knew I loved my father for a reason. _She thought to herself. Lucy clapped her hands together while Nettie giggled. Isabella didn't even bother looking at Maria or Alistair.

"Oh!" Charlotte exclaimed. "We didn't know that you were courting someone Isabella!"

"Yes. Not one of us knew." Alistair spoke for the first time. His voice was low and it held a menacing tone to it. He was jealous and frankly, Isabella did not like that fact. He had no claim on her. He never had a claim on her.

"You must tell us all about him!" Lucy exclaimed. "What does he do for a living? If he is in business with your father then he must be in shipping. Right?"

"Actually he owns a vineyard. He produces wine which my father ships to the Americas." Isabella replied.

"Well at least he has a suitable job. Unlike some people we know." Nettie voiced in as one of her sisters and her cousin laughed.

"Nettie!" Charlotte scolds.

"No. It's alright mother. It's no secret that Alistair and I are on hard times. Everyone has them and everyone will have them. I bet even Edward has had them." Maria says calmly. "Tell me, my dear cousin, what is Edward's family like."

Isabella didn't like how Maria used Edward's first name instead of calling him 'Mr. Cullen'. It wasn't very proper.

"I actually haven't met his family yet. But what I hear of the Cullen family is that they are very respectable people."

"You haven't me them?" Maria laughed. "What is he, ashamed of you?"

"Maria." Peter's voice was low and deadly. It was a warning.

"It is a good question. Why haven't you met them _my _Isabella?" Alistair asked. His eyes were dark and deadly. Isabella locked her eyes with his. He didn't flinch but neither did she. Charles moved to say something particularly alarming but his daughter cut him off.

"I am not yours Alistair. You gave up that right when you fucked my cousin like the common whore she is."

Everyone in the room grew still and no one dared to move. Maria gave a little shriek and began to protest but like she did with her father, Isabella cut her off.

"To answer your question, Alistair, I have not met Edward's family because he is an Englishman, thus, his family lives in England. His father, Carlisle is head of the family fortune that his older brother Jasper is to inherit. He also has a younger sister named Rosalie who is to be married in a year or so. Not that it should matter to you because frankly Edward is twice the man you could ever hope to be. You are nothing compared to him and frankly, the two of you" She pointed to Maria and Alistair "deserve each other."

After she finished her speech the room grew even more silent. No one knew how to respond. Charlotte and Peter knew by bring Maria and her husband with them, they would be dragging up things that were not exactly pleasant; however, it was a better alternative than leaving them alone. While they were gone it would be a good chance that they would gamble their home away or somehow burn it down. Charles and Renee would gladly give them shelter but then their relatives would be stuck with the two longer than they would be if the simply let them visit. Of course Isabella's parents knew this and deep down, she knew it too. She however, did not have to like it.

There was a knock on the door and Isabella stood.

"That must be Edward." She walked away but could hear Maria's voice trailing after her.

"Answering the door like a _common _servant I see."

"Maria, I swear on everything that is holy that if you open your mouth one more time I will-"

Isabella could not hear the rest of her uncle's threat because she left the living area as fast as she could. Tears that she was holding back began to flow freely. Her body was shaking and she was barely holding herself together.

She approached the parlor and saw Bree heading toward the door.

"Je l'ai eu Bree, revenir à la cuisine." Isabella stated. Bree simply curtsied and headed back toward the kitchen. She stood in front of the door and grasped the handle. She let out a long breath and opened the door. Behind it stood Edward in his normal attire. A simple suit fixed with all the trimmings. His copper hair was in disarray and his light green eyes filled with worry. He knew that Isabella's relative where coming for a visit and that was one of the reasons he took Renee and M. Swan's invitation to dinner. The other reason was to simply see Isabella and to see how she was coping.

He was, surprised to see Isabella answer the door and when he saw her red eyes he knew that the evening was going worse than he expected. He took his beloved into her arms and simply held her while she cried. The stood there for a few moments with the door still open wide. When Isabella pulled away, Edward turned to shut it.

"If I commit murder, would you run away with me?"

"Um, what?" Edward was caught off guard by her question. Something that happened quit frequently.

"If I by chance shot Alistair in the head and then drowned Maria in his blood, would you run away with me?"

"I would go anywhere you went my Bella." He replied in earnest.

"Even if it meant leaving your vineyard?"

"Isabella. Bella, my love, the vineyard has been my home for many years. The vineyard holds a very special place in my heart but I would walk away from it in a heartbeat for you. I would go anywhere you wanted." Edward said as he gathered her in his arms.

Isabella leaned into him, closed her eyes and sighed. She needed to hear that, yet, Edward always knew what to say to make her feel better. He dealt with all her snarky comments and her attitude that gave many people whip flash.

And he loved her for it.

Isabella had not replied those words to him. Not because she didn't feel it, but because she wasn't ready to say those words yet. She didn't know what exactly she wanted and until she did, those words would not be spoken.

The one thing she did know was that she wanted Edward. That scared the living hell out of her.

"Isabella?" A voice called from the hallway. They turned to see her father standing in the doorway with a grim expression on his face.

"Papa" She stated. She left Edward's arms and went into her father's. Charles's arms wrapped his arms around his daughters in a protective manner and kissed the top of her head. When he felt her body tremble, he began to speak.

"We will not leave you alone for one second Isabella." Charles looked at Edward, who nodded.

"Not one second." He vowed.

Isabella laughed and pulled away from her father. Charles handed her his handkerchief, which she dried her eyes with. She looked between the two most important men in her life and was glad that they got along. She saw how Peter clearly did not like his son-in-law and even though Isabella was glad that Maria had that burden, Isabella did not want that for herself.

"Everyone moved to the dining room for dinner. Would you like to escort Edward in?" Her father asked and Isabella nodded.

"Yes. I would." She linked arms with her beau. "Let's go deal with the newlyweds from hell." Edward laughed while Charles just smiled.

"There's my daughter." Isabella looked at him and smiled.

"She's never far papa. She's never far."


	8. Chapter 7

The Vineyard

Chapter Seven

The dining area was quiet. Nobody was speaking because of the awkward situation. Even the seating arrangement was awkward. It was not proper for a man to sit beside his wife or loved one. So Charles was head of the table, which was not very big, while Renee was at the other end. Peter sat beside Renee while his wife, Charlotte sat across from him. Beside her was Nettie who was across from Lucy. Then Maria who was across from her husband and beside Isabella. Edward was across from her and they both were beside Charles.

The air in the room was hard and uncomfortable. Edward had the urge to wrap his long fingers around the neck of the man sitting next to him. Not M. Swan but the man who made Isabella, his Bella, cry. It was not only the fact that he made her cry but the fact that he obliviously was not over her, even though he was married; to her cousin.

The Isabella he saw tonight was not a sight he ever wanted to see again. The pain she was feeling was something he could relate to. He knew how she felt. She felt betrayed and hurt. Edward had been hurt by Tanya and frankly he would always have that ach. He knew what he felt for Tanya could not hold a candle to the love he felt for Isabella, but it still hurt knowing that she shattered everything he thought he knew.

Isabella felt the same pain. Her entire being had been broken by Alistair's actions. The only difference between the two situations was that she knew who Alistair betrayed her with while Edward didn't know if he would ever find out who Tanya's lover was, or if there was more than one.

Edward shook his head. He was here to support Isabella and not dwell on the past. That past was dead and buried in the family crypt and he hoped she stayed there.

He looked across the table and noticed that Isabella wasn't eating. She was simply pushing the food around on her plate and looked lost in thought. Edward looked over at her father and saw him watching her too. M. Swan's face held a broken expression that only a father could hold for his daughter and it was mixed with purr unadulterated fury. He wondered that between himself and M. Swan, who could do the most damage to "the newlyweds from hell". He couldn't come up with an answer.

"Are you trying to watch your wait Isabella?" Maria probed. "That is the only plausible reason I can come up with as to why you are not eating."

"No, Maria, I am not trying to watch my weight. However, I think that is something you should look into. That horrid dress looks a little tight." Isabella retorted. Her cousin seemed highly insulted with Isabella's comments. Her eyes narrowed and everyone grew tense.

"You're a _horrid _host you know." Maria spat back.

"Yes, well, you're a horrid guest."

"I have been no such thing. I have been nothing but kind to you since we arrived and you have been bad-mannered at every turn." Maria's voice was harsh. "We have done nothing to deserve it."

"I beg to differ." Edward meant for that to be a whisper but it came out more loudly than he planned. Everyone heard his comment, even Alistair.

"This is a family matter and the last time I checked, you were not family." Alistair stated in a calm manner but in reality, he was anything but. He did not like Isabella's new beau because he still felt that she should be his. He still felt that she was his.

"I, one day, plan on becoming a member of this family." Edward stated and Renee's head snapped up. Even though her husband knew of Edward's intentions, she did not. "I plan to marry Isabella but, unlike you, I will not ruin my bride's reputation in the process."

"And how do you know I haven't already ruined dear Isabella's virtue already." Alistair said and everyone grew quiet, except Isabella who gave a shriek. M. Swan threw his fist on the table and looked directly at the offender.

"That is enough. You are a guest in my house and I will not have you abusing any member of my family, Edward included or I will through both of you out onto the street like the waste you are."

The room was quiet and Edward looked down the table. He saw Alistair and Maria with their faces down but didn't look remorseful in the slightest. The youngest girl, Nettie he believed, stared at her uncle with wide eyes. Lucy looked exactly the same. Charlotte gripped her sister's hand and Renee looked stricken. Peter simply looked lost.

It was then that Edward realized how hurt Isabella's other family must have been. He never really gave it thought before. He looked at Maria's father and realized what he must have suffered. This was his daughter who threw herself at a man and had the entire world know about it. He knew that his own father would shed tears if Rosalie had done such a thing, as would his brother, Jasper and himself. He strongly believed that Charles would do the same.

_Poor Peter. _Edward thought. With a sigh, he then turned his attentions toward his beloved. Isabella was still but Edward noticed that her hands were shaking.

"Excuse me." Isabella stated before standing up and exiting the room. Everyone watched her go and Edward was torn between being a proper Englishmen and staying at the dinner table or going after his loved one. Charles made the decision for him.

"I got her. If she needs you, I'll send Bree in for you." Charles stated and Edward nodded.

The older man got up from his seat and excited the room, which remained mostly silent. Renee, Peter and Charlotte looked at each other and it seemed as if they were having a silent exchange. Alistair sipped at his wine while his wife eyed Edward. Her obvious staring was making him very uncomfortable and Lucy noticed. She elbowed her sister, hard, in the rib cage.

"Ow! Lucy what the-"

"M. Cullen, Isabella told us that you were from England?"

"Yes, that is correct. I was born and raised there."

"I see, but what brought you to France?" Lucy inquired. She was desperate to turn the tension around and to keep her sister from causing any more of it.

"The wine business. My partner is still in England handling the business aspects of everything while I run the Vineyard. England does not have good soil for growing grapes."

"And the south of France does?"

"Yes, it does."

"You know, Edward made the wine we are drinking tonight." Renee chimed in. "It is very delicious if I do say so myself."

Alistair, who had been enjoying his wine to a great extent (as he did with anything that contains alcohol), scowled and put the glass down.

"I've had better." He replied in a sour tone. Then before anyone could give a rebuttal, Bree entered the dining area and headed straight for Edward.

"M. Swan vous demande dans la bibliotheque. Isabella a besoin de vous." Bree's voice was swift and quick. Edward swept out of the room without giving her a reply. He crossed the parlor and broke out into a full run once he hit the hallway. He passed a few servants, startling them, on his way there. Once he reached the library, the sight he saw saddened him. Isabella's eyes were red and puffy. Her arms were wrapped around her legs; her shoes had fallen to the floor and her hair was completely out of place. Even looking like a complete mess, she still was the most beautiful woman in his eyes.

"I am going to leave you two to talk. The library door will be open and Bree will be standing just outside of it." His tone was trusting but warning as well.

Edward made his way over to her. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" She glanced up at him and nodded her head in the negative direction.

"You don't believe him, do you?" Isabella's voice was soft and hesitant, something that was uncommon for her. Edward didn't like it.

"Believe what?"

"That he has 'had' me before, because he hasn't! I promise." She stared at him with her wide eyes that were fearful.

"No, love, I know for a fact that he has never had you. Even if I hadn't been with you in that manner, I would not believe him."

"You could tell that I was….um…inexperienced?" Her eyes grew fearful and then she started to panic. "Was I that bad? Is that why you don't want to…do..um…it anymore?"

"No, Bella, love calm down. It is not that I don't want to..Um…have you anymore, it's just that I want to do this right. You mean more to me than that." His voice grew quiet before he whispered, "I will not make love to you until we are married but I will never regret what we did."

"What I feel for you, it scares me. I knew even before the powder room and it scares me." Isabella began but didn't really know how to proceed. "I never felt this way for Alistair and I only read about the things I feel for you." She sniffed and continued on. "I see how miserable Maria is and I am terrified that is how we will turn out. They were making all those comments and Alistair basically called me a whore. And then you mentioned marriage, I mean I know you have mentioned it before but-"

Edward placed his finger on her lips in hopes the she would stop rambling.

"First off, I am happy that you never felt this way for Alistair. Secondly, I will never treat you the way he treats his wife, no matter how much she deserves it. I will respect you, care for you and love you until the day I die. Thirdly, you are not a whore. Yes, you gave me a gift a woman should only give her husband but I will never hold that against you because I love you. I would love you if we would have waited and I still love you even though we didn't. And finally, yes, I want to marry you and I will marry you. That is, if you will have me."

At the last part, Isabella snorted. "I am Isabella Swan; Charles and Renee Swan's daughter. Before my mother married my father she was Renee Dwyer daughter of Liam and Siobhan Dwyer. And if I am married to you, I will become Isabella Cullen, wife of Edward Cullen." She paused and Edward couldn't lie, the sound of her first name with his last was thrilling. "It's not marriage that scares me; it's the idea of property exchange. My father will be handing me off to you in some type of business agreement."

"Out of every woman I know, including my mother and sister, you are the least likely to become property. You are a beautiful woman who I fell in love with and want to marry because I love you. Yes you will have my last name and people will view you has my wife but people will also see me as your husband. I will be yours, body and soul." His hand reached up to caress her cheek. He kissed her forehead and then kissed her tears away. "Isabella you are everything that I could ever-"

Edward was cut off by shouts coming from outside the library. The couple looked confused and exited the library hand-in-hand toward the commotion and when they entered the parlor the two of them saw Alistair and Maria being scolded by not only Charles but Peter as well. The newlyweds looked frightened and Maria was tearful. Peter was speaking in rapid French that Edward couldn't keep up with. Alistair and Maria nodded and went up the stairs. Peter brushed past Edward and Isabella muttering something about needing a drink. Charles followed him. Renee and Charlotte linked arms and headed back toward the dining room. Lucy and Nettie walked over to their cousin and her beau.

"What was that about?" Isabella asked.

"Alistair made a comment about you after you all had left and papa lost it. It took everything Uncle Charles had to keep papa from killing him." Lucy replied. Her eyes then shifted to Edward. "If I know my sister, which I do, I would be very careful around her Edward. She wants you. Never go anywhere alone."

"Thanks for the information Lucy." Edward replied.

"I also wouldn't leave Isabella alone either." Nettie chimed in.

"What do you mean?"

"Alistair never planned to get caught. He planned to marry Isabella and have Maria for his mistress. Yet, when that plan fell through, he, in his mind, had Isabella and Maria switch roles. He intends to make Isabella his mistress. However, he didn't factor in that she would have a new beau." Nettie said in a soft tone. Edward could tell that this little girl has grown up a lot in the last year. He again, realized the effect that the affair had on the entire family.

"How do you know this?" Isabella asked.

"Well, Alistair's and Maria's room is the spare bedroom under the stairs and if you sit on the stairs just right, you can hear every conversation that they have." Nettie exclaimed like she was divulging a tremendous secret.

"Among other things." Lucy mumbled. "And what have I told you about eavesdropping?"

"You say not to do it but do you honestly think that telling me not to will make me stop?" Nettie replied to her sister.

"Do Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte know about all of this?" Isabella questioned.

"The eavesdropping or Alistair?"

"Alistair."

"No, they don't." Lucy replied. "We thought about telling them but, at the end of the day Maria is our sister and we do love her. If our parents found out about Alistair's plans, he would blame her and we don't know what would happen then. If we tell you, then at least you are prepared and know not to be alone."

"We understand and thank you for the warning." Edward replied. "I think I should say something to your father though."

"He won't leave me alone Edward. My father wants me happy and I possibly being alone with Alistair would not make me happy. He will make sure I am always with company."

Edward pulled Isabella into his arms and held her to him as Lucy and Nettie quietly made the way out of the parlor. The house was quiet but Isabella wondered how long it would stay that way.


	9. Chapter 8

The Vineyard

Chapter Eight

Isabella did not want to be in the middle of town. However, her mother and aunt convinced her that a girls day out would be good for her. She would be all for it if one particular member of the family was absent. The group was split into two groups. Lucy, Nettie and Maria where walking in front while Isabella, Renee and Charlotte were in the back. Maria and Isabella have not spoken to each other since that awful dinner. Alastair has not been in the house much and his wife could not explain his absence. Granted many of the occupants of the Swan residence had many theories on his whereabouts.

Unlike Alastair, Edward had been around a lot more than in the past. Mainly because he was scared that "the newlyweds from hell" would try something in his absents. It was not that he didn't trust those who were the guardians of Isabella but he was paranoid that something would happen. Since Isabella was going out with the girls, he was at home catching up on some overdue letters. He knew that he was going to propose to Isabella and he didn't want to blind-side his family. So, he was writing letters to his family saying that he was courting a girl that he planned to marry.

Knowing that her beau was writing to his family, about her was more than a little nerve wracking. She wanted them to like her because if she was going to marry into that family it would be simpler if she was in the family's favor. She never really pictured marrying into an English family. Mainly because the English had the reputation to be prudish and Isabella was anything but. They also had the knack for being two-face. They would say one thing to your face while saying something else behind your back. Isabella's cousin, Jacob's wife Leah, was the epitome of a manipulative bitch.

Granted some French woman were the same way, but French woman were more passionate while English woman were cold. M. Swan more than once told his daughter that woman in England viewed marriage as a job and most marriages were miserable. Now her parents' marriage wasn't perfect but more than on one occasion, Isabella had entered a room only to leave because of her parent's affection. Yes, French woman were much more passionate and Isabella wondered if that would cause friction with the in-laws.

She idly wondered if they would prefer him marrying someone from his home country. Yet, Isabella could not see Edward in a marriage that was based on appearances. No, he would want something real. She could give him that.

"Isabella!" Renee all but shouted to get her daughter's attention.

"Hm?"

"Dear child! Where was that head of yours." Aunt Charlotte exclaimed.

"England." Isabella replied. Renee and Charlotte both smiled indulgently.

"I must say that is one fine gentleman you have found yourself. And to think he wants to marry you. Now, has he proposed?" Charlotte asked.

"No, not as of yet. He is writing to his family first. He does not want to blindside them with our engagement before they know of our courtship."

"Hmm. He hasn't told them?" Lucy asked.

"Edward doesn't write to England much unless it's for business and lately not even for that." Isabella replied as she linked arms with Lucy. Nettie was up ahead a bit looking at some fabric in a window of a store. Maria was trailing behind them as Charlotte and Renee were engaging Isabella in conversation.

"Why?"

"Oh, well, he finds England dreadfully dull. And wet. It isn't his "cup of tea", his words not mine. Also his sister, Rosalie, is getting married to his business partner and Edward doesn't really approve."

"Why? Is his partner not a decent man?"

"Honestly, I don't know why he disapproves but I think it's because it's his baby sister. I don't think he would approve of anyone marrying her, even if he was the crowed prince."

"Well, I wouldn't be happy if Lucy or Nettie married the crowed prince of that country. Their royal family is anything but typical. Dysfunctional is a good word for it. Look at their king! He has all but lost his marbles!" Charlotte exclaimed while Lucy giggled.

"Would you be happy if they married into the French royal family?" Isabella asked her aunt.

"Of course I would! What mother wouldn't?" Charlotte laughed.

"Well it's settled then. Send Lucy to be a lady in waiting and we may just have the next queen on our hands." Isabella stated jovially. "Wouldn't that be marvelous Lucy? To be queen?"

"Hmm, would you come to the palace to be my lady maid?" Lucy replied.

"Of course not. I would be a married woman by then! What do you think Aunt Charlotte? Do we have a plane?"

"Oh no. Peter would never allow it. We all know about the rumors that happen within the court." At this point Nettie rejoined the group.

"What rumors?" Nettie asked.

"No rumors Nettie." Charlotte added quickly. She didn't want her youngest daughter to know the ways of the world just yet. If Peter had any say, none of his daughters would know what goes on behind the closed doors of a man and a woman. He, nor his wife, knew were they had gone wrong with Maria. They could only hope that they raised Lucy and Nettie the right and that maybe their sister showed them how not to behave. The prayed that they didn't follow in her footsteps.

Nettie rolled her eyes and grabbed Isabella's hand.

"Come! I want to show you something!" Nettie pulled her cousin up the side of the street toward the shop window that she had been looking at before. "I was looking at the fabric and I thought you would like this one. You know, for when you married Edward." Nettie blushed a bit when she said his name. It seemed that her younger cousin had a slight crush.

The fabric was an ivory color and very beautiful. She could picture the dress in her mind. That fabric with some lace under her bosom and a vale made of lace as well. She wanted the dress to have a train that would follow her up the aisle. The skirt of the dress also would have some lace as well.

"Very nice Nettie. I think it would be perfect for my dress." Isabella told her younger cousin and her complement made Nettie smile widely.

"How come you didn't help me pick out my wedding fabrics Nettie? You are my sister after all." Maria asked. Isabella did not notice her approach; neither did Nettie. In response to her question, the younger girl just shrugged.

"I like Edward better." She replied then and then scampered off.

"If it's any constellation, dear cousin, I find that fabric hideous." Maria said in a snarky tone.

"Well, if it's any constellation, I don't care what you think." Isabella continued to stare at the fabric in hopes to block the fact that Maria was standing next to her out of her mind.

"You think you're so smart. Landing a man, but remember this, I landed one first and was married first." Maria jabbed at her cousin. "Your prince charming hasn't even proposed yet."

"Yes, I suppose your right. You did marry first but you took a man that wasn't yours, though I should thank you for that. If you didn't I would be living the miserable life that you are now." Isabella fired back. "How does it feel to be second best Maria? You know that he wouldn't have married you if Uncle Peter didn't force him. Alastair wanted me and still wants me." Isabella laughed and bit the bottom of her lip. Maria's face grew red with anger. "The catch is, I don't want him. You are more than welcome to him. He is your husband after all, debts, addictions and all. What hurts me Maria is that fact you betrayed me. I'm your family. I would have never done this to you, but you have always proven yourself to be just as low as those woman from the brothels-"

Isabella was cut of her tirade by Maria's hand striking her cheek. It stung and she knew that there would be a red mark there for a few hours. She contemplated striking her back or taking her head and dragging it through the store window but decided against it. She didn't want to cause more of a scene than there already was. People were staring and gawking at them, including Renee and Charlotte. The latter looked as if she was the one slapped and she certainly was not pleased about it.

"I would strike you back Maria but once again I am going to prove to you that I won't stoop to your level." Isabella got extremely close to her cousin and leaned in toward her ear. "You're not better than me. But I am certainly better than you. I hope you and Alistair are very happy together." She began to walk away but once she got near her mother and aunt she turned at said. "You have my blessing."

She then entered the shop where her other cousins were. She heard the bell ting behind her and Renee entered. Isabella noticed that her Aunt Charlotte was not with her. She looked out the window and saw Maria being railed out. It seemed as though, from that angel, that Maria wasn't arguing back. Renee approached her daughter.

"You okay dear?" She asked.

"I'm fine mama, better than fine really." She smiled and laughed. It was like a moment of clarity. Alastair and all the issues he brought with him were in her past and Edward was her future. He wanted her for who she was and not just was she was offering him; smart mouth and all.

"Are you sure?" Renee asked.

"Yes. Perfect." Isabella took her mother's hand in hers and led her toward the fabric that was sitting in the window seal. "Nettie showed them to me and I really like them."

Renee looked at her skeptically.

"You're already picking out wedding fabrics before Edward has even asked your father for your hand?" Renee stated as she looked over her daughter.

"He will ask eventually and I really don't think either of us will want long before we wed. So it would be best to be prepared." Isabella stated while walking around and fingering other fabrics. She particularly liked a light blue one. She looked over at Lucy who was giggling with Nettie. They would look lovely in this color.

_I wonder if Edward's sister would be a bridesmaid. They might like me more if I ask them to be involved with the wedding. _Isabella mentally thought to herself. She wondered if they would even come to France to see Edward get married. They want him to come to England to see his sister's wedding. Would they want her to come along with him?

However, England is Edward's home country so it was a slightly different situation. His sister wasn't planning to be married for almost a year and Isabella hoped that Edward would propose before then. Or at least talk to her father.

She knew that her father liked Edward so giving him his blessing wasn't a concern for her. Plus, he knew that it was coming so he wouldn't exactly be blindsided. What was her concern was how her father would deal with his only child marrying. She was very close with her father and didn't want to see him hurting.

She continued day dreaming about the possibilities of her wedding. She wanted something simple but she knew her mother would want something big, what with her being the only child and all that. Isabella wondered what Edward would want in their wedding. She saw him wanting something small as well but she could be wrong.

Would the Cullens even come? How would they feel about their son marrying someone not from their country? Would they feel that she wasn't good enough? Would they like her? She didn't know how she would deal if Edward's family didn't approve of her. She didn't want to be in Alistair's position where the entire family didn't approve.

She knew that even if they didn't approve of her, he would still love her and marry her. She just didn't want to feel as an outcast. She had heard many women speak of how their sons marry some "tramp" or "whore", those were the common words woman associated with their daughter-in-laws. Isabella didn't want to be a "tramp" or a "whore" to his family. She wanted to be welcome like Edward was welcome with her family.

Well almost all of her family.

Alastair didn't hide the dislike that he held for Edward just like Maria didn't hide the desire she had for him. Yet, Isabella didn't let either of them irk her too much. She knew Alastair couldn't do anything if Edward or her father was present. So, she spent most of her time in one, if not both, of their company. She also trusted Edward in a way that she didn't with her ex. She knew by how Edward acted around Maria, or how he didn't know she existed when in her company.

Isabella knew that her cousin didn't like it and she knew Alastair was getting frustrated. Yet, they hadn't done anything. She only hoped that it would stay that way.

Sighing, Isabella went in search for a consultant in hopes of purchasing some fabric.


	10. Chapter 9

The Vineyard

Chapter Nine

Edward sat across from M. Swan, who was looking at him shrewdly. He thought that this would be easier than it was. He talked about marriage around Isabella's family before so he hoped that it wouldn't be such a shock when he came to get her father's blessing and permission. Apparently he was wrong.

He had a perfect speech prepared but when he began to speak, Edward found himself at a loss for words. When he was finally able to get the question out, M. Swan didn't even flinch. His expression was unreadable and it was making Edward very nervous.

He thought he had been in Isabella's family's favor. Could he have been wrong? Was M. Swan blindsided? He thought he made his intentions perfectly clear. Maybe he should have expressed his feelings in a stronger manner. Perhaps M. Swan knew of his intentions but didn't expect Edward to ask so soon? A thousand thoughts passed through his mind but he kept coming back to the same solution. He wanted to ask sooner but he knew that he needed to let his own family know of his intentions.

Their letters back to him were positive, mostly. His father was glad to know that his son was moving forward, however cautioned him when it came to French woman. Carlisle didn't know this girl and he didn't know her family. He didn't want Edward's fortune to be taken advantage of. As he said again, he didn't know this girl so he would give his son the benefit of the doubt and would support any decision his son made in hopes that his new wife was better than his first. Edward also read between the lines of his father's words a noted a hint of hope in them. Carlisle had written '_Your future will hopefully benefit the Cullen line.' _Edward didn't really understand his father's musing but hoped that this was his way of giving his son his blessing.

His mother's letter was easier to understand; simpler in a manner of speaking. Esme's letters had always been worrisome. Edward could tell that she was worried that he was lonely, or not well taken care of. She was always trying to get him to come back to England. He hoped that now his mother might ease up on the guilt tripping letters. She however, was not pleased to learn his bride was French. Esme was never fond of France and didn't like that her son was living there. She found French woman to be very rude and outspoken. They had this burlesque air to them that she found to be inappropriate. However, when she learned that Isabella's father was born and raised in England, her opinion of the new bride grew. She thought with an English father, perhaps Isabella indeed did have some manners.

Edward knew his mother would be difficult to win over but he had complete faith in Isabella to step up to the challenge. He truly believed that once the two women met, they would get along fine. Granted, Esme was the woman who introduced Tanya and Edward. Tanya and his mother got along famously, that is until Esme got wind of Tanya's affairs.

Rosalie's letter was more ecstatic. She was happy that both her brothers found the love of their lives. However, she pointed out that since she would be coming to his wedding, it was only fair that he return to England to see her marry Emmett. Yes, Rosalie's letter had a selfish purpose. She would only travel to France to meet her new sister in law to be and to see her brother marry to ensure that he was there for her own wedding. Rosalie didn't say anything direct about Isabella except for _'can't wait for you to introduce us' _and _'and has she decided on a wedding theme? I don't want it to coincide with mine'_. Edward loved his sister but Rosalie had a bit of a narcissistic trait in her. Not in the way Tanya did but all the same. She was however very loyal to her family and if she didn't like someone, his sister voiced it. That was something she had in common with Isabella. He knew that they would either get along very well or not at all.

Emmett's letter was, happy. Edward knew that his friend took his news as a sign of forgiveness. Even though Edward hadn't exactly out right given it but he wouldn't dispute it either. He wanted his business partner to be with him when he married but he didn't put it in ink. He would ask Emmett in person…after he made him sweat for awhile. With Emmett thinking that he was back in his friends good graces, he would be slightly disappointed to see that Edward didn't great him in a joyful manner. Edward wouldn't exactly be cold but he wouldn't be warm either. He would be civil but nothing more, until he planned on coming out of the blue and asking him to stand up with him. Yes, it was the perfect revenge; petty, but perfect.

His brother, Jasper's, letter was strained. Not that Jasper wasn't happy for his brother but Edward could sense something was very wrong with him. Jasper said the normal _'congratulations' _and the _'can't wait to meet her' _in his letter but something was amiss. He also said that Alice and he would sail down a few weeks before the wedding with their parents. It was nice to know that his family would come to see him get married. However, it also meant that he would be forced to go to England when Emmett married his sister. At least he would be able to bring Isabella along with him that is if she wanted to marry before his sister did.

He didn't get a letter from Alice, just a simple _'hello' _and _'congratulations' _in Jasper's letter. That was odd coming from his sister in law. Normally Alice would be all on this like the Irish were with their alcohol. Something was wrong.

"Well Edward I can't say that this was unexpected." Charles's voice floated through Edward's musings. "But I can't deny you now can I?"

"What?" Was Edward's astounding reply.

"Honestly, man, did you honestly believe that I would say no to you?" Charles voice was surprised.

"Well for a minute there, I considered it."

"This is the only chance I get at making my daughters betrothed sweats, so you can't blame me for letting you stew for awhile." Charles laughed and Edward's nervousness slightly disappeared. "You are exactly what I hoped my daughter would find. You accept her for who she is because we both know she is not the easiest person to get along with."

There was a knock on the door then and the Swan's steward entered. He walked over to where Charles sat and they began speaking in a rapid French dialect that Edward couldn't keep up with. All he knew was that Charles had to leave during to a shipment complication. The older gentlemen stood and walked out from behind his desk.

"Edward, I have to leave on some business but Isabella is here and I know Alistair and Maria are in the house somewhere as well. I would greatly appreciate it if you stayed until I or Renee and Charlotte come home."

"Of course, sir, it would be no trouble."

"Thank you. I am taking Peter with me but I believe Lucy and Nettie are here somewhere."

The both exited the library and Charles motioned for Bree to take Edward to Isabella. She was also instructed to remain with them at all times. They weren't engaged to be married yet. As Charles left, Bree led Edward up the stair case and down the hall. He was surprised to be taken this way because he had never seen the second story of the Swan house before. Bree knocked on a door that was on the right side of the hallway. A light voice answered and Bree let herself and Edward inside.

Isabella was sitting at a vanity in what seemed to be her nightgown and robe. Edward felt slightly uncomfortable to be in Isabella's bedchambers but wasn't exactly opposed to being there. Isabella saw Edward through her mirror and her smile grew. She turned and walked over to him.

"Edward! What are you doing here?"

"I had business I had to discuss with your father but he had to leave due to a shipment complication and he asked me to stay until he or your mother returned." Edward replied truthfully.

"We are alone?" Isabella's manicured eyebrow rose and a smirk played across her beautiful features.

"Yes."

"Laissez-nous Bree." Isabella commanded and Bree looked torn. She didn't know whether she was to follow her mistress's commands or the master of the house's ones. "Maintenant. Je ne vais pas le soufflé d'un mot."

Bree bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Isabella walked closer to Edward and wrapped her arms around her beau's shoulders. She kissed him on the lips and he responded in a happy manner. She tried to get closer by slipping her hands under his tailcoat and beneath his britches but Edward stopped her. Having had this argument before, Isabella simply pulled away.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Edward spoke again.

"My family wrote back."

"Oh!"

"They were mostly pleased. Well all were but my brother."

"He wasn't pleased?" Isabella's eyes were fearful. He knew that she had a small fear of his family not liking her, which he found absurd. He knew his family would love her and the only person she really had to worry about was his mother and possibly his sister.

"No, he was pleased but I believe that there is something else going on."

"Like what?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Well, what did the others have to say?" Isabella asked in a supple manner.

"They seemed pleased. My mother seemed excited even though you're French-"

"Even though I'm French? What is that supposed to mean?" She stated in a fiery tone as she cut him off. Edward knew right away that he had said the wrong thing.

"I didn't mean it like the way it sounded." Edward said trying to back pedal.

"Then how did you mean it?"

"What I meant was that my mother is not very fond of France and that is all."

"Has she ever even been to France?" Isabella asked idly. She placed her hands on her hips and wore a scowl on her face. Edward's face heated up in anger at Isabella's silent accusation.

"Yes. She came to France every summer from when she was eight and until she married my father and hasn't been back since." His voice was forceful and his eyes were narrowed. "And I believe it was you who has never been outside your home country! You always say how you hate England when you haven't even been there!"

"I have never said such a thing! It was _you_ who has a problem with England! I don't because like you said I have never been there! What is your problem with England anyway?" She all but yelled as she moved around her bed and over to her vanity. He followed.

"A lot of things." His voice was deadly calm. Edward looked her over and he was reminded of the woman he got a glimpse of in the library the day they met. Here she was in a simple nightgown with a robe covering her shoulders and angry as she was that day in the library. He wanted her.

_Consequences and morals be damned. _

"Like what? A perfect family? Good friends? High soc-" Isabella's mocking was cut off by Edward's lips on hers. He pulled her as close to him as he possibly could. His tongue slipped between her lips and into her mouth as his hands began to roam. The robe fell to the ground as she clawed at his waistcoat. She slid his tailcoat over his shoulders and then began to unbutton the waistcoat.

Once his waistcoat was gone, she yanked the cravat from his neck. She pushed him backwards a few steps and pushed him down on her bed. Isabella leaned down to kiss him but pulled away before he got a chance to bring her down with him. She leaned down to unbuckle his boots; one after the other. They slid off easily.

She then moved to his trousers but there where to many complicated buttons and hooks for her to work. She let out a frustrated sigh. Edward taking the chance at her distraction pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her hard, she straddled him and they rocked together in a simple harmony. Isabella let out a small moan.

Edward took some of the fabric of her nightgown in his hands and brought it over her head. He gazed over her naked form with appreciative eyes.

"Perfection." He muttered simply. He took a nipple into his mouth. She moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair. He flipped them over so that she was lying on her bed and he was standing between her legs. He unfastened the many hooks and buttons of his trousers so that his erection sprang free.

Edward placed himself at Isabella entrance and pushed in. He moaned at how tight and wet she was and the sound that came from her lips. Her hair was sprawled across her white comforter and her head fell backward. He began thrusting and with each thrust, Isabella grew louder.

"Edward!" She screamed in pure pleasure as he pumped in and out of her. Faster and faster he pushed as he continued toward his release.

"EDWARD!" Isabella shrieked again and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. He felt her clamp around him, signaling that she had climaxed.

He slowed his movements, letting her catch her breath and once she had calmed, he picked up his pace again. He slammed into her harder and harder with each coming thrust.

"Yes. Edward. Please." Isabella shot up into the sitting position and they both groaned at the chance. He grabbed her thighs and spread her legs farther apart. Isabella brought her hands to his shoulder blades, took her nails and ran them down his back. This only caused Edward to thrust even faster.

"Ahhh!" Isabella's voice sounded.

And just as Edward was about to pull out there was another gasp in the room. He ejaculated and his head snapped up. There, in the doorway stood Maria with wide eyes and a smirk in place.

"Oh. My. God."


	11. Chapter 10

The Vineyard

Chapter Ten

They scrambled. Clothes were flying everywhere as they heard Maria's cackling laughter pierce the air. They dressed in the quickest manner that they possibly could. Isabella could not believe the irony of the situation. Wasn't it just a year ago that she caught Maria and Alistair in the same position? Didn't Isabella always condemn Maria for her actions? Was she any better?

_I'm a hypocrite._ Were the only words that she really thought before the panic began to set in. She knew that Maria would run straight to the first adult she sees and Isabella truly hoped that it would not be her father. She knew that Edward and she would have the same forced wedding of Alistair and Maria, which unlike her cousins, they wouldn't mind. Getting married to Edward as soon as possible was not something that would be unwelcome, but something she would not prefer. No, it would be the disappointment that her father would have for her; that and the possible bodily harm that might have come to Edward.

She saw that Maria turned to leave and without even putting on the outer layer of the dress she had laid out, Isabella stalked over to her and prevented Maria from leaving.

"You might want to move." Maria said in a condescending tone.

"No. I really don't think I do. Besides, I owe you back for that slap you gave me two weeks ago."

"She hit you?" Edward's voice was deadly and he looked even angrier than he did a few moments before.

"Not hard." Isabella replied but it didn't cool the heat that was coming from Edward. "If you say one word to anyone about what you saw I will run to your husband and tell him I heard you telling Lucy about how you have been sleeping with the debt collectors so Alistair wouldn't have to pay." She wasn't bluffing. She didn't really know if Maria was sleeping with other men or not but that wouldn't stop Isabella from claiming it. She wouldn't put it past her but she didn't have the proof, unless she could get Lucy to back her up on her claims.

"Not good enough of a reason darling." Maria's voice was sickly sweet.

"We're engaged!" Edward shouted and then his eyes grew wide only seconds after the words left his lips.

"What?" Isabella looked back at her beau with a confused look.

_So much for a romantic proposal. _

"Ha, yeah, I bet." Came Maria's snarky reply. 

"Isabella! Come down and see what I bought you!" Renee's voice sounded from the downstairs. Maria's smile grew and then bolted out the door.

"Shit!" She cursed. "Go after her!"

Edward bolted out the door after her cousin. Isabella grabbed the dress she had picked out, threw it on and ran out of her bedroom door. She reached the stairs and almost ran into Edward who was frozen in the middle of the stair case. Renee's wide eyes shot up to met her daughter's.

"Maria, could you please repeat what you just said?" Renee asked, her gaze never leaving her daughter. Isabella noticed that her aunt was standing in the background with pinched lips.

"I caught Isabella in bed with Edward." Maria's voice was giddy like a small child who was in a sweet shop. Renee's eyes closed and she pinched the bridge of her nose. Isabella went over to Edward and entwined her fingers with his.

"We are engaged to be married." Edward again blurted out.

_What the hell! Last time I checked, there was no "proposal"! _ Isabella thought to herself as she pinched Edward's side.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed silently. "I'm just trying to justify-" He stopped speaking the moment he saw the look on her face.

Renee finally opened her eyes but instead of looking at Isabella, her eyes shifted toward her niece. "Maria, you will not open your mouth about what you have seen here today. Do you understand me?"

"And what could make me keep my pretty little lips sealed?"

"I can't speak for your parents but I can for Charles and myself. If you open your pretty little lips I swear by everything that is holy, you and your good for nothing husband will not be welcome here."

"Not good enough." Maria finalized and skipped off up the stairs. Charlotte moved forward and passed her sister.

"I will make sure she doesn't talk." Charlotte muttered as she passed. Renee grabbed her arm.

"Make sure she doesn't mention anything to Charles or Peter. They can't know about this." Renee said and Charlotte nodded.

"Isabella. Edward. Parlor. Now." Renee's voice was threatening. She turned and headed toward the hallway that led to the dining room and parlor. The couple walked down the reminder of the stairs and followed Renee down the hallway.

"That had to be the worst proposal ever?" Isabella muttered. She was scared about her mother's reaction, so she needed something to focus on and the fact that Edward had claimed that they were engaged seemed to be the perfect distraction.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." He responded.

"And now?"

"Still seems like a good idea." Isabella stopped in front of the parlor. Her eyes flashed.

"Still seems like a good idea?"

"Now you really don't have a choice but to marry me. Looks like a win-win to me." Edward replied. He flashed a crooked grin down to her. To respond to his arrogant demeanor, she punched him the in gut.

"That was a glimpse of marriage. Dear." She went into the parlor, leaving Edward to rub the place where she punched him. When she entered, she noticed that her mother was by the liquor cabinet. Renee had poured herself a glass of wine as Edward came in after her.

"Sit." Was all Renee said. The couple then sat in two chairs that faced the fireplace. Renee simply stood by the mantel. "I am not going to pretend that I was a saint before I was married. Isabella is proof that I wasn't. However that does not excuse you for your actions. Do you want to be in my position Isabella? Do you want to get pregnant outside of wedlock? Your reputation will be ruined!"

"I'm not pregnant mother."

"How do you know? That stunt you pulled upstairs could wind up in an infant!" Renee's voice was a deadly whisper. "Well, that doesn't matter right now. What's done is done and we need to fix this. When your father comes home, we are going to tell him that Edward proposed and you accepted. However, the wedding would have to be soon because it would be the most convenient for Edward's family" .She stated before she drained her glass.

"We are not even engaged!" Isabella all but shouted.

"Edward said you were." Renee replied as if the gentleman was not even in the room.

"He didn't propose. He just shouted that at Maria and you. That isn't what I call a proposal!"

"Edward, did you ask M. Swan for his permission?" Renee asked, acknowledging Edward for the first time since they entered the parlor.

"Um..yes?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" Renee snapped. Never before had Edward heard Renee in any type of offensive manner. Then again, with what they had just been caught at, it really should not have been a surprise.

"An answer. I asked Char-"Renee shot him a pointed look. "M. Swan this morning."

"Well, that is good enough for me. I believe you have some letters to write." Renee's voice went back to the normal airy tone as she clearly dismissed the younger man. Edward, who knew he was being asked to leave, kissed Isabella's head (who grunted in his direction), and left the room.

Mother and daughter were silent for a few moments before Renee spoke.

"I am very disappointed in you Isabella." Renee's words were written all over her face. "But not completely surprised."

"You're not?"

"No. You are your mother's daughter after all. And well, you are like your father in some aspects."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father is no saint, darling. In fact, he can be downright sinful."

Isabella's face scrunched up in disgust. She knew that her parents enjoyed their marital bed but it wasn't something she liked to dwell on. Walking in on their tryst on more than one occasion had scared her for a good portion of her life.

"Ugh, mother."

"Consider that your punishment for getting caught." Renee laughed as she poured yet another glass of wine. She certainly was becoming buzzed. Renee was never really good at playing the role of the disciplinarian, which was more of Charles's role. So, whenever she would have to 'punish' their daughter, plenty of alcohol was consumed.

"Just for getting caught?"

"If you weren't caught, would we be here now?"

"No." Isabella laughed.

"Exactly."

"We weren't caught before." Isabella muttered and hoped that in her mother's tipsy daze, she wouldn't be heard. No such luck.

"Before? And how many times is before?"

"Once. This was the second time." She answered truthfully. "There would have been more times if I had my way."

"So, Edward remains the gentleman while you made it your mission to seduce him?" Renee inquired.

"There was not seducing, mother. Actually we were arguing both times, now that I think about it." Isabella thought back to both times Edward had made love to her. And she realized that her and her now fiancé did bicker quite often. The first time they were not really fighting but Edward was defiantly irritated over M. Yorkie. This time they were arguing about liking or not liking France and England. Two pointless arguments leading to a connection that Isabella never wanted to take away. She could already see how their married life would turn out. Which brought her back to his lack of proposal.

"Ah!"

"What?" Renee asked as she looked over her daughter. She was enjoying her wine and was startled by Isabella's outburst.

"Edward didn't really propose! Now, I am engaged without even being asked! I feel like I am in some sort of an arranged marriage!"

"Well, you should have thought about that before you gave your virginity to Edward before you married him." Renee then thought of something and eyed her daughter again. "You did give it to Edward, right? You didn't give it to someone else? Say Alistair?"

"What? No, mother! I'm not Maria. Even when Alistair and I were courting, I never had those..Um..Urges for him like I do for Edward."

"Good."

They were silent once more before Isabella brought up the other issue that was plaguing her mind.

"Mère?" She stated in a soft whisper.

"Yes my child?"

"You don't believe that Maria will say anything do you?"

"No. Your aunt and I will make sure she doesn't speak."

"So, papa will never know?"

"Your father will never know. I rather like the idea of Edward of becoming my son-in-law and if your father kills him, then that won't be possible." Renee laughed but had to admit that her daughter's fears were realistic.

"Then why the rushed wedding if papa is never to know? Won't that look conspicuous?"

"Not if your father believes that it is at the convince of Edward's family. Plus dear, if you are indeed pre-"

"I am not pregnant mother." Isabella cut her mother off with a sharp tone. She was irritated with her assumptions of pregnancy.

"I thought the same way when I was your age Isabella and look were that landed your father and I. Now I could never regret you but I don't want you going through what I had to. If you are indeed pregnant, which you could be, it would be much better to marry soon and pass the baby off as a honeymoon pregnancy. You have such a good reputation, it would be horrid to see you lose that and it would be very hard for you to gain it back. Some people still don't look at me without scowls and remarks."

"Still doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You don't have to like anything you don't want to. I believe I taught you that."

Then the French style doors that connected the parlor to the hallway opened and Charles walked through them with a wide smile on his face.

"Ah, there my girls are! I stumbled into Edward in the library composing letters to his family! I believe congratulations are in order." Charles walked over to his daughter and scooped her up in his arms. "Though it will be difficult to part from you my Isabella, I could not be happier with the man you have chosen." The emotion that her father's voice held only made her feel guilty for actions. Though she could never regret them, she didn't realize the affect they could have on this man who was holding her now.

_Am I no better than Maria? _

"Well, that was good news to come home to after a stressful afternoon at the docks. Edward doesn't waist any time now does he."

"No, he doesn't" Isabella muttered in reply.

"What's wrong at the docks?" Renee asked, taking another sip of her wine glass.

"Nothing you have to be bothered with, just a misunderstanding." Charles said to his wife. When he noticed that she was drinking, he smirked and looked back at his daughter. "What are you being scolded for?"

"I'm not being scolded!"

"Really?" Charles stated in a disbelieving tone. He raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Well…I…um…"

"I don't want to know, do I?" Her father asked Renee, cutting her off.

"No darling, you really don't." Was all Renee replied as she yet again, poured herself another glass of wine, wine that ironically came from Edward's vineyard.


	12. Chapter 11

The Vineyard

Chapter Eleven

Two weeks flew by in a monument of wedding preparations. Color schemes were picked out, the wedding breakfast was scheduled, the wedding dress was designed, invitations were sent out but most importantly, the Cullens would be arriving in a few short days time. The reactions to Edward's letters were mostly positive, if not shocked. They had not expected the wedding to be as soon as it was but were none the less pleased.

Isabella was more than nervous to meet her future in laws but her nerves were put somewhat to rest by a letter that she received from Edward's mother. She was surprised to find that Mrs. Cullen had written to her but she was no more pleased than her own mother.

"It's a good thing to be on your in-laws good side Isabella. Trust me, them not liking you is something you don't want to go through. It will make your life miserable." Renee had told her the other day, as if she hadn't been nervous enough. "I was not a fan of your grand-mère Marie. She claimed that I ruined your father and took him away from England."

"But you named me after her." Isabella had asked in a quizzical manner. She knew that her mother and grandmother were not on the best of terms. In reality, Isabella only met her grandmother Marie twice before she passed. Marie Swan made it very clear that she did not like being in the same household as Renee and Renee would not go to England to visit her; this being the main reason to why Isabella had never been to England.

"In hopes of getting on her good side! If I would have known how she would have treated me I would have given you the middle name of Siobhan, after my mother."

"Mère."

"Yes darling?"

"Thank you for not giving me that name." That ended that conversation. Isabella laughed as she thought back on it. She fingered the letter and began to read it for what seemed like the thousandths time.

_Dear Isabella, _the letter began.

_My family and I are pleased to hear of the upcoming nuptials between you and my son. It came as a great astonishment to learn that Edward was courting someone after years of being alone. Then it was an even greater shock to learn of your engagement merely weeks after learning of your courtship. Now I know these things happen in a short period of time but all of this seems rather fast. Now I know the two of you have been courting for sometime but to our family, seeing how we just learned of your existence, it seems rather soon. A wedding in a few short weeks? My son never was a patient man and he must love you very dearly if he wants to marry you this quickly. He wouldn't have otherwise. _

_My family believed that Edward would never find someone to share his life with. He has had his heartbroken before and many of us believed that he would end up alone. You don't know how many nights I stayed awake praying that he would find someone, and there you are. Edward does not write often but his letters as of late have been more joyful and happy than those previous. I have you to thank for that. _

_I will be frank. I am not a lover of France, something I am sure my son has mentioned but I will travel to a country I despise to see my son marry a girl I have never met, if that makes him happy. Which I know it does. You could be a woman of the night, which I don't believe you are, and I would still thank you from the bottom of my heart. _

_Your wedding is a welcome distraction to our family, which is going through a difficult time as of late. We haven't shared any details with Edward as of yet, but we plan on discussing it once we arrive in France and I am sure Edward will tell you once he knows. _

_Rosalie is also excited to met you in hopes on comparing wedding notes because as you may or may not know, she too is to be wed within a year. To think, all of my children married. _

_Now I have one favor to ask of you. This will be the first time I have seen my son in almost three years. I would like never have to deal with a separation that long again. I know you have family in France and I would never ask you to give them up but I beg of you for Edward and yourself to visit England. Please, as a mother, I beg you. _

_With all my love_

_Esme A. Cullen _

When Isabella received the letter, she read it a few times before she penned a response. Her letter was not as long but held the same effect. She stated that she could not wait to meet his family and asked if Rosalie would like to be a bridesmaid in her wedding. Edward was touched by that sentiment. She agreed to visits to England to see them as often as they were able, if she was able to convince Edward of it.

The issue that bothered Isabella the most was when Esme mentioned that her fiancé had been through heartbreak before. Edward never mentioned anything about past relationships. Now Isabella knew that he was no saint and that there were other women before her, but Edward never said anything. Isabella is open about everything but he was not and she knew that. So, she made the decision not to ask him about his past until he was ready to come forward with it.

Isabella sat the letter down on her vanity and headed out the door. Her father, Uncle Peter and Edward where in the library drinking brandy and talking about business, in reality it means they were discussing her and the wedding. Thus the reason Isabella felt the need to head down there and disrupt their masculine meeting. What she didn't plan on was the voices she heard in the hallway along the way.

"This is you're doing Alistair! I had no part of it!" Maria's voice sounded through the closed door. The guest room that they had been residing in was close to the stairs, thus meaning Isabella had to pass it in able to head down the stairs.

"This is your fault!" Alistair's words slurred and she knew that he wasn't sober.

"How? How is it my fault? I wasn't the one out gambling! I wasn't the one who was out all hours of the night drinking! If you haven't forgotten, it was my family that took us in when you gambled the house away! But you know what! It doesn't matter! Go back to your brothels and your prostitutes. I'm sure they will make you feel like a man!" Maria shouted back. Isabella was about to step away from the door when her cousin began to speak again. "She won't have you, you know."

"What?"

"Isabella. She won't have you. I know that's why you didn't up a fight like I did about coming here. I hate to admit it but she is a better person than me, which means you don't deserve her and she knows it. She won't take you back, not when you're married and defiantly because she knows what type of scum you ar-"Maria's tirade was cut off but a loud thump and the sound of glass breaking. Then the door where Isabella was listening through opened. There stood a highly intoxicated Alistair.

"Well well, well, if it isn't the girl in question?" Alistair stalked toward Isabella with a stagger in his walk. She backed up until her back hit the wall. He grew closer and raised his hand toward her face. He cupped her jaw while bring his nose to smell her hair. "I want you, and I will have you. Understand?"

"Fuck you." Isabella stated, bringing her hands to his chest and attempted to push him away. Alistair however was much bigger than her and even though he was inebriated, his weight was too much for her to push away.

Alistair did not like Isabella's response, so his hand tightened on her jaw and banged her head against the wall. She heard her head hit the wall before she felt the effects. Then a throbbing pain in her head took over and she felt his hand move toward her throat. He squeezed and effectively cut off her air supply. His free hand moved up the side of her body while he kissed her collar bone. She could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against her leg. Realizing what he wanted, she began to panic even more.

In hopes of getting away from her attacker, Isabella pushed frantically with all her might. She however, was unsuccessful. She then started to scream as load as she could which was not load at all since he was blocking any air from entering her lungs. She attempted to kick but Alistair had pinned her body against the wall with his. She was immobile and her mind grew blank, only focusing on what he was doing to her. She closed her eyes and hoped that she could block him out.

Then there was a thud and Isabella could breathe again. Air came rushing into her lungs as she crippled to the floor. Her vision was hazy but she could make out Maria hitting Alistair with a candlestick.

She couldn't process what had happened. She felt numb and scared. Isabella felt as that it couldn't be real.

"You" _Smack. _"Bastard" _Smack. _"I" _Smack. _"Am" _Smack. _"Your" _Smack. _"Wife!" _Smack. Smack. _Regaining her senses, she looked from Maria to Alastair, who was crippled on the floor with his hands over his head. Isabella jumped from her spot on the ground and ran over to Maria. She grabbed the candlestick as it was in mid-air and prevented Maria from causing more harm to her husband.

"Maria! You're going to kill him!" Isabella's voice was panicked. She then noticed the split lip that Maria had and it appeared that her eye would swell and bruise in the coming days.

"And that's a bad thing?"

Before Isabella could answer her cousin, the two of them heard footsteps running up the stairs. A few seconds later three men entered the hallway where they were and where Alastair was knocked out cold. The look on Peter's face was a mix of amusement at his son-in-law's pain and sadness at his daughter's appearance. Charles looked from Maria to Isabella to the candlestick in his niece's hand. Edward, however, only had eyes for Isabella.

"You're bleeding." It was a simple statement that made Isabella noticed the cold wet substance that trickled down her head by her ear. When Charles heard that his daughter was injured he bypassed his niece and her injured husband to his daughter. Edward followed. They both looked her over. She hissed when they touched the back of her head. She presumed that was where the gash was. Edward and Charles were speaking to each other but she wasn't even paying attention to their words. Instead her gaze fell on her cousin and her uncle.

Peter had made his way over to his daughter. He traced her busted lip and damaged eye. The look in his eye made Isabella's heart shatter. No matter the mistakes that she may have made, Peter still loved his daughter. No matter the disappointment he held for her, he still was willing to bring her in his arms and hold her as she cried, which they did.

Isabella left the arms of her father and fiancé and headed over to her cousin. She placed a warm hand on Maria's arm and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Isabella stated in a hushed voice. The other occupants, minus the unconscious one, froze. In another moment, Isabella and Maria where hugging each other while crying. The three gentlemen just looked at each other in complete desperation. None of them handled crying woman very well. After a few moments when the woman settled down, Peter spoke.

"What happened?" His voice was careful. Maria and Isabella looked at each other in a silent debate on who should speak first. Maria decided she should be the one.

"Alistair and I had gotten into another argument over, well; the usual things and I said some pretty hurtful things, hurtful but true. He had been drinking and he lost his temper. It wasn't the first time but it was the first time he went for the face." Peter flinched at his daughters words. "He stormed out of the room and after a few moments I picked myself off the floor and grabbed the first thing I could find. This," she motioned toward the candlestick. "And I walked out of the room. I saw that he had Isabella pinned against the wall" At this both Charles and Edward grabbed a hold of Isabella. "So I hit him over the head with the candlestick. More than once and Isabella stopped me from causing him anymore damage."

Peter didn't reply and Isabella didn't think Edward could speak. In fact he had been seeing red. It took everything he had not to take the candlestick from Maria and finish the job. Charles felt the same but was able to get out an "I see" through clenched teeth. After a few silent moments Peter asked Isabella for her accounts.

"I was leaving my room to head down to the library. I was thinking of comments to make about three men in a library drinking brandy. None of them seem funny now." Isabella closed her eyes and sucked in a shaky breath. "I heard arguing so curiosity got the better of me and I eavesdropped. Now I understand why you used to punish me for it papa when I was little." She laughed a bit but it was weak. "After a few moments I heard something inside the room, then the door opened and there was Alistair." She paused again and felt Edward's arms wrap around her. "He was angry and somehow I was against the wall and my head hurt and I couldn't breathe and…I...I don't know...I" She started to cry at that point. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't make anything out. All she knew was that Edward's arms pulled her closer to him and that he was rocking her.

"Shhh, you're okay. You're safe now. Nothing will happen to you." Edward whispered to her. "I promise."

"You don't have to continue if you don't wish to." It was Peter who spoke. Isabella looked round to her father whose face was emotionless, however, his hands where formed into a fist. She left Edward's arms and wrapped her own around her father's middle. He wrapped her in a tight embrace as he kissed the top of her head. Isabella felt her father's tears fall down upon her forehead. Charles then loosened his embrace, took a handkerchief out of his waistcoat pocket and wiped the dry blood off the back of her neck.

"Is he dead? Can we bury him in the back yard?" Isabella's voice was hopeful but when Alistair groaned on the grounded, disappointment filled her. "Damn it."

They lost it. None of them could hold it in. They laughed. It was all they could do. It was better than crying and much better than the physical violence that the three men's imagination could come up with. Ironically, each one of them had the same mental target; Alistair. After they all calmed down, Charles spoke in a firm, definite tone.

"I want him gone Peter, now." Maria bowed her head but nodded. Charles noticed the action. "You can stay the remainder of the visit Maria but this is your last chance, do you understand me?" He asked his niece.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't worry Charles. He will be gone." Peter paused for a moment before continuing. "He will not be welcome at my home either. I don't want him near _any _of my daughters." He looked at his eldest child when he spoke that last bit and she got the hidden meaning. Her marriage was over.

Alistair grunted again and sat up. His hands went to his head.

"What the hell happened?" Without giving his son-in-law an answer, Peter grabbed Alastair by the collar and dragged him down the stairs and out the front door. Charles followed them. Edward, Isabella and Maria could hear his cursing and swearing all the way.

Maria looked at the couple and sighed. She didn't say anything but entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her. They could hear the young woman begin to cry from behind the wooden door.

Edward simply held Isabella, who let the tears begin to fall once more.


	13. Chapter 12

The Vineyard

Chapter Twelve

Edward stared into his own parlor at the vineyard where Isabella, Renee, his mother and sister where seated. Esme held a slightly strained conversation with Isabella, mainly because when they met, the first words out Isabella's mouth were an insult. Granted, Isabella didn't mean for how the words were taken but Esme found Edward's bride rather rude at the first meeting. Esme had been looking forward to meeting her new daughter-in-law to be but was disappointed when all Isabella could do was comment on the peacock feather in her hair. Now, Rosalie immediately loved Isabella because she thought the same sentiment of the ridiculous headdress.

After a stressful first greeting, Esme and Isabella did fall into somewhat of an easy understanding. His fiancé was determined to win over her fiancé's mother while Esme was able to over look Isabella's offense just to see the smile on her son's face. Granted, once Isabella knew what had come out of her mouth, she apologized profusely.

Carlisle and Emmett were at this time taking a tour of the vineyard's grounds, given by Demetri. Emmett had wanted to look around the other aspect of his business while Carlisle genially liked to know anything he could to learn of his son's life. The two gentlemen liked Isabella. Emmett found her insolence refreshing and couldn't wait to have her as a "sister". Emmett was hinting at the fact that he was to be married to Edward's sister, a topic that Edward avoided at all cost.

Alice and Jasper had been warm and welcoming toward his fiancé however they didn't make any real effort toward getting to know her. Edward could tell that there was trouble in paradise. They would chat for awhile with members of the family but then they would venture off on their own, alone. During the dinner that the Swan's had prepared for their arrival, Jasper and Alice only spoke when asked a direct question. Isabella had fretted over their behavior, believing that they had something against her. Edward, however, knew it was something else. He wanted to ask his father about what was wrong but he would continue to say that it was their story to tell.

Edward watched over Isabella very closely those last few days. None of them had heard from Alistair since Charles threw him out of the house. Maria has been quite and basically none existence. She kept to her room mostly and only interacted with the others during meals. Isabella had only gotten minor injuries from Alistair's attack, mainly a gash on the back of her head as well as some bruising around her throat. The bruising was still noticeable but where fading while the gash was closing.

When Carlisle had seen her bruises, he questioned Edward on how she had injured herself. All Edward replied with was that she had been involved in an accident. Carlisle didn't press further but knew that there was more to the story than his son was letting on.

There was a tap on Edward's shoulder and he turned to see his steward, Aro, standing there behind him.

"M. Cullen, there are some documents for you to sign in your study." The elderly man's voice was frail but had a wise hint to it.

"Thank you Aro, I will be right there." The steward nodded and left Edward standing in the doorway. He looked back at his family and noticed his mother laugh lightly and placed a hand on Isabella's arm. His fiancé beamed at the contact because in some ways, it showed approval. Approval was something she desperately wanted.

Edward turned and headed toward his study. He noticed his staff bustling about, putting everything in order for his family's stay. Sulpicia gave him a gentle smile as he passed her. She had confessed to him how much she adored Isabella during her visits. She claimed that his fiancé didn't hold a single thing back and said everything that had come to her mind. Sulpicia was not someone who believed that people should hold back, which was customary thing for people to do and Sulpicia was anything but customary. That might be the main attraction that drew Aro toward her. It was one attraction that drew Edward toward Isabella.

Edward continued on ward but bumped into Alice in a sitting room that was adjacent to his study.

"Oh, sorry Alice, I didn't see you there." Edward usually stated when they made this type of contact with one another. It was something that had happened before and he always blamed it on Alice's diminutive height. She would normally laugh and throw some witty comment about his unruly hair but this time, she didn't. She merely smiled a watery smile. "Alice, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Edward, but thanks for asking." She attempted to move but Edward grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him.

"Alice. Talk to me." He pleaded.

"You know, I never blamed you for leaving. England is getting stuffy as of late." Alice cryptically stated. Edward narrowed his eyes at her in question. "It's very nice to get out of the country. But no matter where I go, the problem doesn't fade away."

"Alice? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She attempted to leave again but Edward stopped her once more.

"Alice, we grew up together. You have always been like an older sister to me. When your sister Cynthia died and Jasper was away at school, you came to me because you needed a friend. You are more than a sister-in-law to me, so please, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared Jasper might divorce me." That took Edward by surprise. Other than his parents' marriage, Alice and Jasper always had the perfect relationship in his opinion. Ever since he was a small child and Jasper was learning his duties as the Cullen heir, Alice had always stood by Jasper's side. Her parents, Benjamin and Tia Brandon, were good friends with his family. When their youngest child, Cynthia, had died of tuberculoses, Tia ran to Esme while Benjamin buried himself in his work. Jasper left Cambridge to be with Alice. He had always been there for her when she needed him and visa versa. Edward could not see his brother divorcing the only woman he ever loved.

"Alice, my brother loves you, very much. He would never divorce you." Divorce was something the scarcely happened and if it wasn't for Henry the VII, the concept might not have existed at all.

"But I can't give him what he wants. I can't give the Cullen's what they deserve!" Alice all but yelled. That was the first time since she had married Jasper that she referred to their family as "the Cullens", and not including herself as one.

"What are you-"

"I'm barren Edward! I can't have children. I can't give Jasper a son and I can't give the Cullen's an heir!" Alice had tears streaking down her face and she was shaking. Edward didn't know how to respond.

"I'm sure if you give it time-"

"Don't tell me to give it time. I've given it all the time in the world! Jasper and I have been married for seven years! Seven years Edward and with no child. Not even a miscarriage or a false hope! Nothing!"

"Alice-"

"It's tearing my marriage apart! I can't live up to Esme. I can't. I'm not good enough to be considered Mrs. Cullen and Jasper has to see it! How can he love someone when the only responsibility she truly has is to give her husband an heir? How can he love someone who can't help him with his own responsibility? He won't have a son to pass the Cullen legacy onto."

"Alice-"

"Why do you think everyone was thrilled to hear about your engagement? Why we all were willing to drop everything, come to France and see you get married? Why do you think that Esme just turns a blind eye to some of the insults that Isabella has said?"

"Now wait a minute! Isabella isn't-"

"We, everyone are hoping that you and Isabella will have a son! That maybe Jasper will have a nephew to give the legacy too. That maybe you and Isabella can do something that I have failed at!"

"Alice, have you ever thought that it might be Jasper who can't have children?" Edward asked. Granted he was irritated about the comment his sister in law made about Isabella but he truly felt Alice's pain.

"It isn't him Edward. It's me. I can feel it." Alice was full on crying at this point. She was sobbing and Edward didn't know how to deal with a crying Alice. With Isabella, it was easy. He would simply pull her into his arms but with Alice, it was different. He loved Alice, but he loved her like his sister.

"Edward have you seen-oh!" Carlisle entered the sitting room that Edward and Alice were occupying. He noticed the tears that Alice had cried but instead of showing a look of concern, Carlisle just gave her a look of sympathy. Edward knew that this was not the first meltdown that she had had.

_Things have changed since I have left. _

"Alice, Jasper is looking for you." Carlisle spoke after a moment. Alice dried her tears, nodded and headed toward the door. She paused in the doorway and turned back.

"Edward, I'm sorry for what I said about Isabella. She truly is a delightful girl. She will make you very happy." With that, she left.

Edward and his father stood in silence for a few moments before one of them grew the courage to speak.

"Has this happened often?" Edward's voice was soft and quiet. It was barely above a whisper.

"Sadly yes." Carlisle's tone matched his son's.

"How long?"

"It started around two years ago when Lady Bears bore a son. At first, we thought that Alice and Jasper would accept it but it doesn't seem that they will."

"James and Victoria had a child?"

"Yes, Riley is his name."

"I never liked him." Edward scowled at the thought of the cocky gentleman he had been acquainted with in England.

"Not many people do." Carlisle laughed at his son.

"How will this affect the Cullen line?" Edward asked in hope that he could rebut what Alice had claimed. He wanted his family to like his bride not because she could birth them an heir, but for herself. However, if it was indeed the first, then Edward knew he could never tell Isabella the truth. It would tear her apart.

"If you or Rosalie where to have a son, then the Cullen legacy wouldn't be in danger. It would be more convenient for you to have a son since he would bear the last name of Cullen." Edward's heart sank at his father's words and Carlisle saw the look on his face. "But if Isabella does not bear a son, we would not like her any less. Granted, she is not exactly what your mother and I would have picked for you but she makes you happy. And after everything you have been through, that is enough."

"London society will hate her." Edward laughed at the thought of Isabella having afternoon tea with the harpies that society seemed to have produced.

"London society will attempt to tear her apart, but I have a feeling that she can hold her own."

"It will be considered a scandal that I married her." Edward chanced a look at his father who he noticed simply shrugged.

"Another scandal will happen and it will blow over. Many people have already forgotten about Tanya." This time it was Carlisle who peered at the other male. "Have you told her?"

"No."

"You should. Sending her into London society unprepared is not a kind thing to do. She will also be very irate to learn about it from someone else." His voice was gentle but held a severe meaning behind it. Edward knew that his father was right and that he should come clean with Isabella but talking about his past was something that he avoided at all costs, including now.

"Do you think Jasper will divorce Alice?" He asked his father. He went over to a liquor bottle that was sitting on a table by the window seal. He received two glasses from the cabinet and poured himself and his father a glass. Edward then walked back to his father and handed him one of the glasses.

"No, I don't believe he will. He wouldn't risk the family name and he loves her too much." Carlisle replied, as he took a sip of the brandy.

"That is what I told her."

"He is more worried about her falling into the arms of another man. He too is blind to see that that would never happen."

"Have they talked about it?"

"Not to each other. They are both afraid of the confrontation and they are too afraid to have their fears realized. Esme has been there for Alice and Emmett has been a good friend to Jasper. We've all tried but something's need to be fixed on there own." Carlisle paused for a moment before moving forward. "What happened with Tanya really shocked Jasper, maybe not as much as it did you but all the same. He really believed that she loved you and then for her to do what she had done, it made him question whether Alice would do the same."

"But Alice wouldn't-"

"We know she wouldn't, but does he?" Carlisle raised his eyebrow and drained the rest of his glass. He crossed in front of his son to pour himself another glass. He offered Edward a refill but he declined.

"I should have been there." Edward didn't mean for the words to fall from his lips, but they did and Carlisle had heard them.

"You needed to leave Edward and we all understood that, even your mother. We have missed you and we do hope that you come home at least for a little while and that you bring Isabella with you." Then after a moment, Carlisle smirked and spoke again. "Besides, if you had been in England, you never would have met the charming woman who insulted your mother's head dress."

"Dear god that thing was ghastly." Edward laughed.

"Why do you think she wore it?" The question was rhetorical. The laughed for a few moments, passing jokes about Esme's head dress and drinking more brandy. When things had calmed down, Carlisle again began to speak again. "Now, what really caused those bruises on Isabella?"

Edward had always had an open and honest relationship with his father as did Jasper, so he told him the story. He told them about how Isabella stormed into the library, barley dressed, complaining about her cousin coming for a visit. He told him about their courtship, leaving out some of the more risqué parts. He told him about the strained dinners with the extended family, the many confrontations and the attack that against Isabella caused by Alistair.

"Has anyone heard from him since her father and uncle threw him out of the house." Carlisle questioned.

"No, we haven't and Maria hasn't said if she has heard from him either. But it doesn't surprise me. All Alistair needs is a bottle of liquor and a pretty face to keep him distracted." Edward replied and his father nodded.

"And there is no chance of him being welcomed back there?"

"No, Charles would never allow it."

"Is her extended family staying for the wedding?"

"Yes, but after that, they plan on heading back home."

"I see." Carlisle was quiet for a few moments but he turned to look at his son with a serious expression. "If you, Isabella or her family hear anything of or from this man, tell me. She may not be my daughter yet but before long she will be and I care for my family in every way."


	14. Chapter 13

The Vineyard

Chapter Thirteen

Isabella stood in front of the mirror in the back room of the church that her mother and father had been married in. It was small and quaint but it had a romantic feel to it. The Cullen's had suggested something grander but the couple wanted the venue to be small since it was a small wedding. Only family was attending the wedding, except the few relatives that Isabella had in England. That and Edward knew that Isabella had her heart set on this church for their wedding and he couldn't stand to see the disappointment in his bride's eyes.

Esme had leaped right into planning the wedding alongside Renee, Charlotte and Isabella. She had been prepared for a wedding that would be the talk of the town because that is what all Cullen's beforehand had. She was not prepared for something so undersized and didn't really understand the appeal. Neither did Rosalie.

Rosalie understood that this was what Isabella wanted but she couldn't help comparing her brother's wedding to her own. She pictured something ostentatious and elegant for herself. She wanted to be the bride of the year and the bride everyone in London society talked about. However, they were not in London anymore. They were in a small town in the south of France. The town had only a few shops that were located near the pier and the biggest currency producers were the Swan's shipping company, Edward's vineyard, a few shops and the land that was owned by the Uley's, that was the wealthiest family in town.

Small weddings were a novelty to the Cullen's, a novelty that they didn't know if they could get used to.

Isabella looked at herself and felt Esme and her mother trying to attach the veil to her hair. Her hair was in an elegant bun that was on the back of her head. The veil was to be attached on the top of her head but did not want to stay on. It was pinching and a couple strands of her hair were being pulled. Isabella had always been one to fidget. She was getting impatient. She wanted to be married already but as her mother kept repeating "these things take time."

_Time my ass._ Isabella's mental monologue chimed. If she could have just skipped the wedding and have been married to Edward, things would have been much simpler in her opinion. She wouldn't have had to meet the family that she wasn't even sure if they liked her or not. Some of the family members were easy to read while others, mainly two, were not.

Carlisle was easy to read. He was very warm and welcoming and she could tell that this was the person that Edward got his compassion from. He took the time to get to know her and he listened to her intently. Esme was different. She wasn't difficult to read, but she wasn't easy either. Esme really tried hard to like Isabella but her bluntness and offensive manner wasn't something she exactly approved of. Esme was used to tamer and quieter girls but she wanted her son to be happy and her getting along with the woman of his choice would make him ecstatic.

Rosalie and Isabella, who are complete opposites, got along rather famously. Rosalie would visit the Swan household along with Edward and the three of them would spend the afternoons together, much to Edward's dismay. Renee and Charles were more than happy about that arrangement because Rosalie could act as their chaperone. Rosalie was more than thrilled than to be a bridesmaid in Isabella's and her brother's wedding. She also insisted, during one of the last fitting for Isabella's wedding dress, that Isabella also be a bridesmaid in hers as well. While she was more than happy to be, Isabella found the task quiet daunting because she knew how immense that wedding was to become. However, she agreed, not wanting to upset her new friend.

Emmett found Isabella comical and always attempted to get her to put her foot in her mouth, which she often did. He had no complaints against Isabella and he didn't understand the Cullen's apprehension when it would come to how London Society would react.

Jasper and Alice were a completely different matter. She was not exactly sure if they approved of her or not. They were very distance and didn't really put an effort toward getting to know her, despite Isabella's several attempts. During dinner they really only spoke when they were spoken too. Edward assured her that it had nothing to do with her and it was something that Jasper and Alice had to figure out themselves. He didn't elaborate much but it put Isabella's mind at ease for awhile.

"Isabella! Stand still!" Esme's voice snapped as she tempted to attach the veil, again. Isabella rolled her eyes and apologized.

"Sorry."

"Esme, if you can get her to sit still please tell me your secret. She wouldn't sit still since the day she was born." Renee joked.

"Edward and Jasper were very docile children. Jasper was always attached to his father's hip and Edward never got in trouble unless he was with Emmett, oh the things they got up too. So imagine my shock when I had Rosalie. That girl had some lungs on her. Cried twenty four seven and when she got older, she was always getting in trouble."

Esme laughed while Renee joined in. Renee simply adored Esme. Isabella fidgeted again but this time she got pricked by the veil.

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get for not standing still." Esme chided but held a small smile on her lips. When she and Irina had helped Tanya prepare for her wedding, she was the perfect bride. She loved planning the wedding preparations and anything that had to do with her big day. Tanya had always dreamt of her big day. Isabella, while just as beautiful, was anything but the perfect bride. She hated planning the wedding and made it know so. She didn't care about her wedding day; all she cared about was making her marriage to Edward official because to her, Edward was already her husband.

Getting married was not about the wedding but the life that was built after it.

"There! You're perfect!" Renee exclaimed after they were both able to get the veil to stay on. "Now don't mess it up!"

"Dear mother's may I move?" Isabella asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes you may. But if you mess up that veil, you will be in trouble." Renee's tone was light and teasing but her daughter could hear the underlining threat. She hopped down from the stand she was standing on and both Renee and Esme made a move toward her in case the veil fell off, again.

"You are beautiful Isabella." Esme took her hand in hers and kissed her cheek. "I must go see how my son is faring." With on last kiss on the cheek, Esme departed from the back room, leaving Isabella with her mother.

"She is right. You are very beautiful." Renee's voice was somewhat distant as she took in her daughter. Tears swelled up in her eyes and Isabella had to fight back a groan. She wanted to avoid that at all costs. "We are very proud of you. You couldn't have found a better man. He will take care of you."

"You're proud of me even after everything that has happened."

"With Alistair or are you were referring to getting caught?"

"A little of both I guess."

"What happened with Alistair was never your fault Isabella. Maria made her bed and she now has to lie in it. Now, as to getting caught in a moment of passion," Renee began and gave her daughter a piercing look. "Though I may have preferred you to wait, like any mother, its water under the bridge now. You better hope that your father never learns of your indiscretions, and you better hope people believe that this one is a result of your honeymoon." Renee placed her hand over Isabella's flat stomach.

"I'm not with child mother." The bride stated in frustration.

"I've seen the signs Isabella. It's been about what, six weeks?"

"Five."

"You're counting then." Renee smirked at her daughter.

"A bride excited for her wedding day. That's all." Isabella snapped.

"Have you gotten your monthly?" Isabella didn't respond. "I see."

"It's nothing, stress, that's it." She stated. She didn't want her mother to be right, well; at the moment she didn't want her mother to be right. She knew that she would have to have children now that she was getting married. Not only was it expected but inevitable.

"Okay dear." Renee was the last thing she stated on the subject. After a few moments of silence, there was a knock at the door. Renee stated that the door was open and both woman where shocked to see Maria of all people in the doorway.

"Aunt Renee, I was wondering if I could have a word with Isabella." Her voice was soft and pleading.

"Sure." Renee answered reluctantly. She eyed her niece carefully before turning back to her daughter. "Your father should be in shortly with Lucy, Nettie and Rosalie." It was more of a warning toward Maria than a general statement.

Maria came farther into the room and stood by the window on the far side. Neither of the women spoke and Isabella was getting impatient.

"What is it that you wanted Maria?" She snapped.

"I wanted…god I don't know what I want. I want to apologize but I want to smack you at the same time. I want to insult you but be a better person at the same time. I want what you have. That's all I ever wanted. I thought that by having Alistair that I would somehow become you. God saying that out load doesn't make any sense. But now I realize that I made a mistake and all I can do ask if you can forgive me." Maria sounded so weak and broken.

"That was a horrible apology." Was really the only thing Isabella could bring herself to say.

"Well, you know how they say 'practice makes perfect'? Let's just chuck my apology up to lack of practice." She laughed uncomfortably.

"No you haven't, but you have had plenty practice in other areas." Isabella snapped. Maria narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth, but closed it in the last second.

"I deserved that."

"You deserve a lot of things." Maria simply closed her eyes and bowed her head. "But I won't be the one to give them to you."

Silence ensued. Time passed and Isabella was not one who could sit in a room with someone and not say anything. She had to fill the silence.

"It's nice out." Was her amazing attempt at conversation.

"Are we really going to talk about the weather?"

"Apparently not." Again silence ensued, but it did not last long. "Have you heard from Alistair?"

"No I have not. But I know his debt collectors are getting antsy and they won't let him off easy this time."

"What are you saying Maria?"

"I'm saying that if he isn't already dead, it won't be long before he is. Living with my parents was somewhat of a safe house and now that he isn't there, well…"

"Maria I'm sure that –"The door opened before Isabella could finish her sentence. Charles, Rosalie, Nettie and Lucy entered the room. The three girls chatted happily while her father looked between his daughter and his niece. Maria then quietly slipped out of the room. Before he could make a comment the bridesmaids surrounded Isabella and gushed about how beautiful she was. She smiled in delight and giggled with her cousins and her new friend. However, when she looked up and saw the sad look in her father's eyes, she left the giggling girls and headed over to her father. Isabella wrapped her arms around her father's middle while he engulfed her in his arms.

"I knew this day was coming but I wasn't prepared for it." Charles voice was thick with emotion and it took everything Isabella had not to cry. She had always had a wonderful relationship with her father, and for the first time she realized that she would not get to see him every day. There would be no morning breakfast or her barging into his library. She was leaving home and this would be the first real time that her parents would be living together, without another family member around.

_I wonder who will murder whom first_. Isabella thought for a brief moment.

She knew that Edward would never keep her from her family but the thought was daunting. She was ready to be Mrs. Cullen and she was ready to enter the next stage of her life. She was ready to be a wife. The only thing that really boggled her mind was, was her family ready to let go?

"You had five weeks to get used to the idea."

"No, I had twenty two years to prepare myself to loss Isabella. When you were born, you were the highlight of my life, but I knew one day that I would have to give you away to another man. You are no longer a little girl and that is very hard to grasp." Charles had tears in his eyes.

"I will always be your little girl."

"I hope that is true." He paused for a moment to release her from their embrace. "No matter how heartrending it is to give you away, you couldn't have picked a better man. Edward will take care of you."

"Do you really think that I need to be taken care of?"Isabella teased her father.

"No, you defiantly don't need to be taken care of but you know he is going to try."

"I don't need a man to take care of me. I am my own women." She told her father in all seriousness but Charles knew behind his daughter's sarcastic manner that there was a fairytale princess who just found her prince charming.

"Then I know that your mother and I raised you right." He smiled at his daughter. "You know, Lucy, Nettie and Rosalie are right, you really are beautiful." He stated and then placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Oh père!" Isabella exclaimed. "Thank you."

Then there was another knock on the door and a patron of the church entered.

"It's time." Said the man and then excited the room. The bridesmaids lined up, Nettie first, then Lucy and then Rosalie. Charles and Isabella brought up the rear.

"It's not too late. You don't have to do this."

"Really?" Isabella asked in a doubting manner.

"Yes, I could have a carriage take you away from here, and you would never have to look back."

"And what? Ride off into the sunset with you?"

"Exactly."

"Père, my sunset is through those doors." The words came out with a sense of conviction and Charles knew that there was no turning back. When his daughter set her mind to something, she stuck with her decision.

"I know, darling, I know."

The doors opened and the bridesmaids walked through them. Then Charles looked at his daughter for one last time, kissed the top of her head, and then they walked through the threshold and into Edward's waiting arms.


	15. Chapter 14

The Vineyard

Chapter Fourteen

The sun was setting over the vineyard, casting an orange and red glow over the grapes. Occupants of the field, who have been working all day, began to head into the cottages that were placed on the edge of the vineyard; it was like their own personal village. Edward wanted the best for his employees and giving them a home was something that Edward felt was important to keep his employees happy. He wanted his workers to be close to their families.

When Isabella learned of her husband's generosity, instead of smiling and being happy, Isabella put her foot in her mouth. She stated something along the lines of it being ironic that he valued family so much when he barley saw his. When she realized what she had said, she attempted to back track but the damage had been done.

Isabella made up her indiscretion later that night. That is only one reason why the newlyweds enjoyed marriage. They could have martial relations without the fear of being caught, which they were, several times, mainly in Edward's office and mainly by Emmett. Emmett really needed to learn how to knock.

They also were caught once in the library by Esme. That made for an awkward dinner that evening. Edward and Isabella had been caught in the act a total of five times, once by Esme and the four times by Emmett since they had been married. They had only been married a week.

They were currently engaged with each other in their master suit inside of the vineyard's main house. The door was locked. Edward ran his hands down his wife's naked body that was pinned under his. He kissed down her chin and then sucked on her neck. His hands descended lower and lower until he reached the side of her waist. He then curled his fingers and began tickling her sides.

"Edward! Stop!" Isabella's laughter ran throughout the room. She squealed and both of them knew that they most likely could be heard downstairs. Edward ceased his tickle attack and moved over to his side of the bed. He gazed down at her with a smirk in place. Isabella smacked his upper arm.

"Way to kill the mood, darling." Isabella stated.

"I am sure I could get you back into the mood." He replied. Edward pulled his wife to him. Mere seconds after she reached his side, Isabella pushed him back onto his back and straddled him.

"I bet you could." She then leaned down to kiss his lips lightly. Edward begged with his tongue for her to open her mouth, she didn't oblige. Her kisses traveled to the corners of his mouth, then to his chin and down the sides of his neck. Edward moaned as Isabella dragged her nails down his chest and then down his happy trail.

When she reached his most desired area, Isabella twirled a tiny piece of his pubic hair with her pointer finger. She then lowered her hips and rubbed her slit against her husband's prominent arousal. She was wet, _very _wet. Edward moaned at the contact and shifted his hips in hopes to gain friction.

"Does that feel like I am in the mood to you?" She shifted her hips forward, causing Edward to moan loudly. No being able to speak, he simply nodded his head in the positive direction. "Well, too bad."

Then Isabella quickly shot off her husband and off the bed. Being completely shocked, Edward sat up and narrowed his eyes.

"You're cruel."

"I may be cruel but we do have responsibilities dear. We can't stay up here all day." She then began to search around for pieces of her dress and petite coat that had been tossed around the room in the frieze of their passion.

"Screw responsibilities. Let me screw you."

She stopped and quirked her eyebrow at her husband.

"Charming darling. Really poetic." She walked around the bed to pick up her skirt that was hanging on the bed post. "We have to go down and have dinner with your family since they are leaving tomorrow. And don't you have work to do or something?"

"Nothing Aro can't handle and we will see them in the morning. They won't miss us." Edward said before he grabbed her around the waist, causing her to fall on him. He then turned her over so she was pinned under him once again.

His hands were roaming and Isabella knew that they needed to be downstairs. She didn't want to make anymore bad impressions on her new family than she already had. She needed a plan, something that would deflate Edward Cullen's libido.

She smiled wickedly.

Rosalie.

"Do you think" Kiss. "Emmett and Rosalie" Kiss. "Will be as active as we" Kiss. "Are" Kiss. "When they are newlyweds?"

Edward stopped his assault and simply looked at his bride. His erection had deflated.

"That was a cruel trick Isabella."

"Well I had to do something to get us downstairs." Isabella said as she untangled herself from her husband's body. When she went to get off the bed, Edward grabbed her again.

"Can't we stay up here for a little while? Even if we are just talking? I don't want to leave our bubble just yet." Edward pulled a pouty face that he knew Isabella could not ignore. She sighed in frustration and curled back into her husband's side. He smiled in victory.

"Not too long. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Yes Mrs. Cullen."

"Edward."

"Yes dear."

"I'm not your mother."

"Thank god for that."

Silence took over them. Isabella's head was rested on Edward's chest while he ran his hands up and down her spine. He kissed the top of her forehead while she desperately tried to find something to talk about. At the thought of his mother, her mind drifted back to her mother in law's letter. Esme's words about a previous heartbreak had plagued the back of Isabella's mind but she had never brought it up. In fact she vowed to never bring it up.

_Fuck that._

"Edward?"

"Hmm." He mumbled sleepily. Isabella knew that if he fell asleep there would be no getting him downstairs for dinner.

"You remember how I mentioned that I received a letter from your mother during our engagement?"

"I remember." His eyebrows drew together in confusion.

_What does that have to do with anything? _

"Well, in her letter she mentioned something and it's been bugging me since I received the letter." She bit her bottom lip, wondered if she should continue.

"What has been bugging you?"

"Your mother mentioned how happy she was that you found me, someone to spend your life with, well that was before she actually met me but that's not the point. She stated that you also have suffered heartbreak before."

Edward moved out of Isabella's arms to sit up straight. He ran his hands through his hair while muttering about people keeping quiet.

"Edward-"

"Bella, love, please. I really don't want to talk about it."

"I do." She narrowed her eyes at her husband, who gave a frustrated sigh. "Or I won't sleep with you for a week."

It was an empty threat but Edward didn't know that.

"Fine. I was involved with a woman who I thought I loved. I went away to France, came home and learned that she was with another man. End of story." His voice was sharp. Edward knew, deep down that he should tell her the entire story, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. He knew that he would regret it later but the story of his past hurt more than the threat of his wife's wrath.

"She hurt you?" At the question, he rolled his eyes and got out of the bed. He grabbed his trousers and put them on. He knew, after this conversation that there would be no making love until his family left in the morning.

"Yes. Deeply."

"Do you still love her?"

It was a loaded question. To Isabella, she simply wanted to know if the man she married was in love with another woman while Edward wasn't even sure if he ever did.

"No. I don't think I ever did."

"Why?"

"Because I met you. What I feel for you, is so much stronger than what my feelings ever were for her. You mean more and you make me so much happier than she ever did." Edward smiled and looked at his wife who was still lying in the bed. She made her way out of the bed, grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her naked form. She moved over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It means more to me to." He leaned down to kiss her lips softly before he placed one on her forehead. They were silent for a moment before Isabella asked another question.

"What's her name?"

"Tanya."

"Pretty name."

"Isabella is prettier."

"Nah. I like Bella better, but only when you say it." She bit her lip and then planted a kiss on his chest, right over his heart.

"Only me?" Edward found that comical. He couldn't really see anyone else calling her Bella. Mainly because everyone she grew up around and everyone he introduced her to, knew her as Isabella. That and Bella was his own personal pet name for her.

"Only you. I might hurl if anyone else called me Bella. Or have a hissy fit. Or both."

Edward threw his head back and laughed.

"I love you, my Bella."

"I love you too. Now shut up and kiss me."

"Yes mamm." Edward then leaned down to kiss his wife on the lips. His tongue entered her mouth and they fought for dominance. Isabella won. She trailed her hands down Edward's chest and to his trousers. She was thankful that he didn't hook any of the hooks because that made it easy for her to slip them off. Once the trousers were down around his ankles, she dropped the sheet that had been wrapped around her.

"What happened to spending time with the family?" Edward breathed in a strained voice. Isabella had taken his now hard member into her soft hand and began to stroke.

"They can wait."

A little while later Edward and Isabella were lying stated and satisfied in their bed. Both knew that they stretched their evening out longer than they should have and that they needed to head downstairs. However neither of them wanted to move.

"We need to be downstairs. I think we missed dinner."

"I know we missed dinner."

"Sulpicia would have saved us something." Isabella stated.

"That woman is a god send."

They untangled their limbs from each other and began to dress. When their paths would cross they would steal quick kisses and share a secret smile that would be just between the two of them. Once they were both well groomed and prepared to head down stairs, Isabella asked her husband a question that he wasn't sure he knew the answer to.

"Do you think you can forgive her? Tanya I mean?" He looked at her for a long moment before he could think of an answer.

"Do you forgive Alistair?"

"I forgive Maria."

"That's different."

"Well, do you forgive the man Tanya was with?" Isabella cocked her head to the side and bit her lip. Edward had to fight the urge to kiss her.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"She never told me who the man was." He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. "Come my Bella, we have family to attend to."

As they walked out the door Isabella smiled at her husband and decided that she never wanted to meet Tanya, for she might not be responsible for her actions.

_Thank god he never married her._


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: okay I have gotten a lot of questions about Kate's father and I will tell you this. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle are not Kate's father. None of them are. I wouldn't do that to Cullens. I know who Kate's father is and it is all planned out. I have mentioned who the father is but only one person picked it up, not really knowing what she picked up, but she noticed. **

The Vineyard

Chapter Fifteen

Dear Edward,

My wife and I have heard that you have married. We congratulate you and I hope that you will be happier with your new wife than you where with our niece, Tanya. After everything that has happened, you deserve happiness and that is why we had taken Kate as our ward.

Kate is doing well, her governess, Carmen has been helping with her education. She is progressing quite wonderfully. She is very intelligent for such a small child. She looks more like her mother every day. I know that must hurt but she really is a beautiful child.

As you know her fifth birthday passed earlier this summer and she loved the gift you sent her. She asked again when she could meet the "Mr. Edward" who provides for her; which is the reason for my letter.

Irina is ill and the doctors say that she won't be able to see the New Year. I love my wife more than anything and we have been gifted with twenty years together, yet it doesn't feel like enough.

She is weak and it took everything I could do to convince her write to you. We love Kate as if she was our own but we don't want her to see Irina this way. She is a small child and doesn't need to see Irina wither away.

We know how painful England is for you but would you and your wife come home and retrieve Kate? I know we promised to care for her until she is of marrying age but under the current circumstances we are unable to fulfill those promises.

Thanks and Congratulations,

Laurent

Edward read and reread the letter that Laurent had sent him. Never had he imagined that Kate would become his ward but it is his responsibility. He pitched his eyebrows between his pointer and middle fingers. He didn't know what he was going to tell Isabella. He knew he tip toed around the Tanya issue and that he should have just came clean, but he thought he would have ages to tell her. Or at least until Emmett' and Rosalie's wedding.

Now, however he would have to convince her to leave for England. More so, he will have to explain why they were taking on a child that wasn't even theirs. They would have to go to England and by the sound of Laurent's letter, they needed to go soon.

_Bella on a boat doesn't seem like a good plan, what with her being ill and all. _Edward thought back on the past week. Shortly after his family left, Isabella began to be unable to keep her meals down. That and she complained that her dresses were becoming tighter. Edward didn't understand what was going on with his wife but he didn't like the fact that she was ill.

Then the door busted open and in flew his wife with an angry expression on her face. Edward stood to see if his wife was alright but before the words could leave his mouth, Isabella picked up a book that was lying on her husband's desk and began to hit him with it.

"You" Hit. "Stupid" Hit. "Man" Hit.

"What did I do?" His arms where over his head acting as a shield from his wife's assault.

"You got me pregnant! That is what!"

"What?" Edward stuttered in disbelief.

"You heard me! I'm carrying your demon spawn!" Isabella then began to hit her husband with the book again.

"But, we have only been married for a couple of weeks!" He was still stuttering and taken by complete surprise. He knew that they would have children but he didn't realize how fast it would be. Yet, her illness and irritability seemed to be adding up.

"Yes, but do you remember about eight weeks ago? Do you remember the shitty proposal you gave and what caused said proposal!"

"Oh…that."

"Yes that!"

"Um..Congratulations?" His voice was questioning because he really didn't understand what the correct response should have been.

"Congratulations! CONGRATULATIONS? That's all you have to say!" Her voice was becoming hysterical. "You get me pregnant with _your child _and all you can say is congratulations?"

"Bella, love, calm down. This is a good thing. Isn't it?"

"I don't know." Isabella placed her hand on her forehead. She sighed in frustration.

"You don't know?" Hurt was written all across Edward's face. "You don't want children with me?"

"No! I mean yes I do. Just no now." She walked over to her husband who had left his chair that was placed behind his desk to get away from his wife's assault. Isabella wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "I just wanted you to myself for awhile."

"It would have happened eventually." Edward thought briefly about Alice and Jasper and how it didn't happen eventually, but then pushed that thought out of his mind.

"Yes, I know." She placed her face directly into Edward's chest and inhaled. He smelt as he always did. He smelt like home.

Edward smiled once the full impact of what just happened hit him. He was going to be a father. He, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, was going to be a father. He always knew that he wanted children, granted after the fiasco with Tanya, children never really crossed his mind, not until Carlisle told him about his brother's predicament. Not only would he have himself and Isabella to look after, but a child as well.

Happiness cursed though his veins, until fear overtook him. Tanya had a simple pregnancy. Yet, she died. Granted the child was not his but he still saw his wife die by giving birth. He couldn't bare it if Isabella suffered the same fate. He wouldn't allow it. He would make sure she did everything right. Once they reached England, they would stay there until the child was born and was able to travel.

"We're having a baby." He whispered and his hand traveled to her stomach. He caressed her flat stomach slowly.

"If I am eight weeks, which I believe I am, mother said I should start showing soon."

"Renee knows?"

"She knew before I did. She thought I was pregnant before we got married."

"I see." Edward sighed but kept his hands on her stomach. He kissed the top of her forehead before he began to speak again. "If we have a son, you do realize that he will be the Cullen heir."

"What?" Isabella's head shot up. "But what about Jasper and Alice?"

"They can't have children. Since I am the next male after Jasper, my son would take Jasper's place as head of the family. That is, once Jasper takes over for our father."

"Is that why they don't like me? Are they afraid that I will produce a son and.."

"They don't dislike you. With Alice being barren, it has caused strain in their marriage. Their distance has nothing to do with you love." He paused and a smirk formed upon his lips. "Not everything revolves around you, my Bella."

Isabella narrowed her eyes at her husband but grabbed his hand and brought it up to her lips to kiss. She bit it instead.

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get for making fun of your wife." She stuck her tongue out in a childish manner. "So I might be carrying the future of the Cullen family? Wonderful."

"Don't sound too excited about it." He paused and appraised his wife. "You don't want this child do you?"

"Edward, I love this child. I do really; it's just that, I don't think I am ready to be a mother. I'm scared, okay. I have no experience with infants and if this baby is by chance a boy, could you imagine what type of mouth he will have on him? With me as his mother?"

"He would be an interesting Cullen heir that is for sure."

"Not so straight laced as Jasper."

"No defiantly not. None of our children will be."

"There will be more?" Isabella looked at his with complete disbelief.

"With the way we go at it, I won't be surprised if we have five children."

Isabella began hitting her husband again, only without the book.

"You are not impregnating me five times!" Her voice was high pitched again. Edward however thought it would be best to grab her hands and pull her into a tight embrace, to keep her from hitting him of course. After a few moments, they began to calm down. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that they had to have a very important conversation.

"Bella, love, there is something else we need to discuss."

"What?" Isabella looked up at her husband and saw the confliction that was written across his face. She got a dreadful feeling in her stomach and she knew that it wasn't morning sickness.

"We have to go to England sooner than we planned. Within the month at the latest."

"What? Why?"

"It involves Tanya." With that, Isabella froze in his arms. She then pulled away from him and Edward saw the stony look on her face.

"And why would she bring us to England?" Her voice was calm but deadly all at the same time. He had hoped that this would not be an ugly conversation, but he was wrong. He knew he should have told her sooner but he couldn't really bring himself to say the words. Now he was regretting that decision.

"She has a daughter."

"You son of a bitch." At this point, Isabella picked up the book and began to beat her husband with it, again. Edward grabbed the book from her hands after the fifth strike and tossed it across his office.

"The girl isn't mine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I was gone for two years, Bella and-"

"Don't call me that." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper and Edward saw that she was beginning to cry. He reached for her but she stepped back. "Continue."

"I was gone for two years. I was here, at the vineyard, we had had a fire and I needed to be here. When I returned to England Tanya was highly pregnant. There was not possible way that that child was mine."

"Okay? What does this have to do with us?"

"Since Tanya refused to give the name of the baby's real father, the girl, Kate is her name, received my last name."

"Why?"

"Because we were married Bella. Tanya and I."

At this point, Isabella lost all sense. Tears began to flow and before she could really process everything, she picked up something from her husband's desk, not really paying attention to what it was, and tossed it at Edward's head. Edward lunged out of the way of the flying object. He then had to keep dodging because his wife continued to throw everything she could find that was in hands reach.

"You think that would be something you tell the woman you are about to MARRY! You might want to tell her that you already have a fucking readymade family IN FUCKING ENGLAND! What am I Edward? Hmm? If your married to Tanya there is no fucking possible way I can be your wife!" Running out of things to throw, Isabella ran to her husband and began attacking him with her fist. Edward held onto her as her punches began to become weak. Eventually there was no force behind them and Isabella was just sobbing.

"I'm not married to Tanya, Bella. Not anymore."

"Don't call me that. You don't have the right to." Her voice was barley a whisper. "How can you not be married to her anymore? Unless she died, there is no way that you are not married to her."

Edward didn't reply.

"Oh. How?"

"She died giving birth to Kate."

Edward felt Isabella nod and pull away from him. She turned her back on him because she didn't want him to see her tears, but he could tell that they were there when she began to speak.

"If Tanya is dead, then why is she bringing us back to England?"

"It is more of her daughter that is bringing us back." He replied. Isabella turned to face him. Her face was stained with tears and it broke Edward's heart to know that he caused them to fall.

"I don't understand."

"When Tanya died, I had issues with looking at Kate. I couldn't even hold her. All I saw was her betrayal. So her Aunt Irina and Uncle Laurent took Kate and raised her. Now I would send money every month for things such as food, clothes and her education but other than that I had no contact. However, I received a letter this morning from Laurent. Irina is dying. She is very ill and they don't want Kate to see her pass like this."

"Which means…"

"Which means we are going to be her new guardians."

"I see."

Silence engulfed them but Isabella was not one who could stand the silence for long.

"When are we to retrieve her?"

"I'm not sure. I will write a letter to Laurent once we are in England." Isabella nodded but didn't say anything. "Are you okay with this?"

"I don't really have a choice now do I? How old is she?"

"Five I believe."

"I see."

"How angry are you with me?"

"Very." Isabella closed her eyes in hopes that she could hold back the tears. "You lied to me."

"I didn't li-"

"You didn't tell me the entire story when I asked you. I thought that you courted a woman who slept with another man. I didn't know you married her. If you would have told me when I asked, I might have been more understanding. You should have told me before we even married. If this Irina woman wasn't even sick, would you have ever told me?"

"I don't know."

"So you would have thrown me to the wolves once we got to England for Rosalie's and Emmett's wedding? I would have looked like a fool, Edward!"

"I didn't think about that."

"You didn't think about a lot of things."

They just looked at each other and they were at a loss. Neither knew were to go from there. Isabella's anger began to fade and all she was really left with was the sick feeling in her stomach. She brought her hand to her mouth and headed for a vase that was sitting beside one of the bookshelves. She heaved all the contents of her stomach into that vase. She felt her hair being pulled back away from her face. Edward's one hand held her hair while he caressed the top of her head gently.

"Tell Sulpicia I'm sorry about the vase."

"Will do." Edward laughed awkwardly. She wouldn't meet his eyes and Edward simply had to know. "Do you still love me?" Isabella snorted.

"You don't just stop loving someone Edward."

"I will thank god for that fact every day."

"I'm still upset with you."

"I know." He pulled her into a tight embraced. "I know, Bella, I know."

She didn't dispute the name.

**A/N: Well..any questions? **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is longer than I expected, but hey, I highly doubt any of you would complain. If so, let me hear it.**

The Vineyard

Chapter Sixteen

Isabella stared at herself in the vanity's mirror at Edward's townhouse in London. She placed her hand on the small baby bump that was protruding from her stomach. She was now twelve weeks along. When the news of her pregnancy reached the Cullens they were shocked. None of them could figure out a way to make the math add up, causing them to realize that the child was conceived before Edward and Isabella had married. They then spun a story about going to visit Edward and Isabella in France _after _they had been married for two months.

She scowled at her reflection. The welcome that they received from Edward's family was odd. Esme greeted them with pursed lips and an awkward hug but soon got over her disapproval. It wasn't until Isabella realized that his family discovered that they had had relations before they were married that she understood their reactions to them. Rosalie was shocked by the concept but intrigued. Carlisle now was by her side at all times or with Emmett. Emmett simply raised his eyebrow at Edward and patted him on the back.

Jasper and Alice were indifferent. Even more so than before.

Isabella thought back to a few weeks before they traveled to England by boat. Edward suffered his wife's wrath greatly. He was not allowed to sleep in their master suit for a week after their conversation. Isabella would have made the length of time greater but her husband caught her sneaking into the spare room's bed to sleep next to him one night. He then learned that she would wait until he was asleep and sneak in to sleep beside him but would leave before he woke the next morning. Until one night she overslept.

Since then Edward knew Isabella's threats were idol. They did have some issues to work through, mainly because Isabella wasn't sure if there was anything else her husband had not told her, even with his reassurance that there was nothing else he had kept from her.

Besides trying to get back onto his wife's good side, he also has become very overprotective of Isabella since he learned of her pregnancy. That was something that had been getting on her nerves but she tried to be understanding. Even though she flinched at any mention of Tanya, she did understand that she had died in childbirth. Something that Edward would try and prevent from happing to Isabella. He told her thousands of times that he could not lose her. So everything was done for her and she did not lift a finger. It seriously began to piss her off.

She would attempt to do normal everyday things for herself but Edward would not be happy about it. She would get a book off the shelf to read. He would proclaim a maid could that. She would pour herself some tea. He would say that that was what the kitchen staff was for. She then poured said hot tea in his lap and said that a maid could clean it up for her.

"Dear god Edward! Pinning up my hair will not put strain on the baby!" Isabella exclaimed when her husband attempted to take the final pin, for her hair-do, from her hand. She stood up from the stool and passed Edward in a huff. She went to the far window and scowled. "It is raining AGAIN! I hate England; I can see why my father left this dreadful country." She then went to the bed and flopped down onto it in a very un-lady like manner.

"You will wrinkle your dress." Edward stated in hopes of hiding his amusement. Granted he agreed with her whole heartedly. He missed France as much as she did.

"I don't care. If the ladies of London society deem me unsociable because of my wrinkly dress well then so be it. They can shove their noses higher up the nobles' asses for all I care!"

Her husband then laughed whole heartedly, went to the other side of the bed and bent down to kiss her passionately. "And that my dear Bella is why I love you. Come on, we have to head downstairs."

Esme and Rosalie thought it would have been a grand idea to throw Isabella and Edward a welcome home type of social gathering. The newlyweds thought otherwise.

"I don't want to!"

"Now you sound like a child."

"I'm carrying yours."

"Doesn't change the fact that we have people downstairs." Edward was getting exasperated. He didn't want to deal with the guest they had in their home anymore than she did, but it was polite. Then again, Isabella didn't do polite.

"Speaking of children, when is Kate coming again?" Isabella's voice was sweet but there was an underlining warning behind it. There always was when ever Kate was mentioned. Edward got a brief flashback to flying objects and being hit with a book. He shivered.

"Laurent wrote back and he said within the month or early next month."

"I see. Maybe your mother can help me prepare her room along with the nursery since you are making us stay in this god forsaken country until after the baby is born."

"It's safer than you traveling while pregnant. We did it once because we had to; I'm not doing it again. Plus we will be here for Emmett and Rosalie when they get married in the spring."

"Safer my ass. If those harpies downstairs don't kill me, the rain surely will drown me."

"They are not that bad."

"Really?" Isabella raised her eyebrow at her husband and placed her hands on her hips. "Frankly, I don't believe you."

"Mrs. Webber isn't that bad."

"How would you know that?"

"Because she is Reverend Ben Webber's wife. That's how."

"Preacher's wives are notoriously known for being busy bodies."

"No, that would be Mrs. Newton."

"Ah ha! You are saying that they are harpies."

Edward sighed in exasperation. He loved his wife, he really did but lately she was being insane. He was beginning to believe that this was some sort of punishment for not coming clean sooner. Or it was the pregnancy hormones getting to her. He would go with punishment because he didn't want to blame his child for his wife's craziness.

"Bella, love you are being nonsensical!"

"No I'm not."

"No, my brother is right, you are being nonsensical." They both turned and there was Rosalie standing in the doorway. She was wearing a red empire dress that flowed around her. Her blonde hair was pinned up and her ice blue eyes where giving them a stern look that greatly reminded Isabella of Carlisle. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot.

"Isabella, sister of mine, come downstairs with me before I kill one of the 'harpies' as you so eloquently described them or you will owe me your first born child." Rosalie had been spending a great deal of time around Edward's bride that she was beginning to pick up her colorful language, much to Esme's dismay. Rosalie crossed over to Isabella gracefully and pulled her sister-in-law out of the room.

"Give you my first born child? I don't see you carrying Edward's demon spawn for nine months! So I don't think so."

"Isabella if I was carrying Edward's spawn, it would be considered incest." Rosalie whispered because they were now reaching the end of the staircase and into the main foyer of the Edward's townhouse. People were scattered everywhere. Men where speaking to each other while drinking brandy and woman were grouped up in different clusters. Some were whispering and clearly looking at others while spreading gossip and others seemed somewhat pleasant. "I won't be cruel at first so let's speak with these ladies first. They won't bite you. They are friends of mine."

Rosalie and Isabella approached two women. One was dressed in a light purple dress that fitted hour glass figure wonderfully. She wore white gloves that reached her elbows and had her pitch black hair done up into a curly up do. The other woman had fiery red hair, pale almost white eyes and a kind face. She was dressed in the finest of fabrics. Isabella could tell right away that she was titled.

"Isabella may I introduce you to Mrs. Angela Webber and Lady Victoria Bears. Mrs. Webber, my lady this is Isabella Cullen, my new sister-in-law." Rosalie stated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Isabella stated.

"Pleasure to meet you as well." Angela said as she kissed Isabella's cheeks. Lady Victoria did the same.

"How are you finding England Isabella?"Lady Victoria asked. Her head was cocked to the side.

"Honestly?"

"Is always the best policy."

"I hate it. I find it dreadfully dull. And wet." Isabella voiced her opinion and the shocked looks on Angela's and Lady Victoria's faces where not all that surprising to her. She expected to get them a lot tonight.

"Well, it seems that you won't say what I want to hear just because I am of nobility. I like that." Lady Victoria's voice was teasing.

"And here you thought your only friends were the minister's wife and Rosalie." Angela bantered back.

"I have more friends than that!"

"Riley's imaginary ones don't count." Rosalie chimed in causing the three women to laugh. Isabella was clueless.

"Riley?" Isabella questioned.

"My son." Victoria stated in a simple manner. Then she smiled. "His father's pride and joy."

"Is James around?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, he is around here somewhere. Most likely having drinks with Michael Newton or Harry Clearwater or both." Victoria waved her hand in a dismissing manner.

"How old is your son?" Isabella asked before turning to Angela. "Do you have children?" Angela shook her head in the negative.

"Riley is eighteen months." There was a smile in Lady Victoria's voice and Isabella could tell that the woman loved her son very much.

"When my baby comes and is old enough, we should set up a play date." Isabella suggested and Lady Victoria's eyes light up.

"Oh yes. Riley would surely love that and it would get me out of the house more often." Her happy expression suddenly changed to a scowl when she looked over Isabella's shoulder. "It looks as though Mrs. Newton and Mrs. Crowley have come to stick the noses where they don't belong again."

"I take it you're not a fan?"

"Oh no." Angela chimed in. "They are very cruel and start many of the rumors that spread through the grape vine."

"They also were friends with Tanya Cullen." Lady Victoria added. Her eyes widen at the realization of what she had said. She wasn't sure if Isabella was aware of Tanya.

"You weren't friends with Edward's late wife?" Isabella asked in curiosity and to put the Lady's mind to rest.

"We had tea a time or two but she was never really truthful with me, just telling me what she thought I wanted to hear. I don't believe I will have that problem with you." Lady Victoria looked at the two woman who standing behind Isabella and Rosalie again. "They are getting impatient."

"I'll stay with her." Rosalie said. Lady Victoria and Angela nodded and curtsied before walking off. Rosalie linked arms with her sister-in-law before turning toward Mrs. Newton and Mrs. Crowley.

"Mrs. Newton! Mrs. Crowley!" Rosalie exclaimed in a falsely sweet voice. The two women who they were approaching were dressed in the high fashion. One woman had her chocolate hair pinned up on the top of her head but it looked more like a birds nest than it did a hair style. The other woman was more traditional and classy. Isabella thought she looked rather pretty with her golden hair but her expression looked as if she had swallowed something sour.

"Miss Cullen." The brunette exclaimed.

"May I introduce my sister-in-law, Mrs. Cullen. Isabella this is Mrs. Newton" the brunette "and Mrs. Crowley" the blonde.

"Ah yes. Edward's new bride." Mrs. Newton stated as she kissed both of Isabella's cheeks. Mrs. Crowley just stood back as if Isabella had the plague. Mrs. Newton's eyes squinted and they looked Isabella over. She sneered and then gave her a look of fake sympathy. Her hands were still placed on Isabella's forearms. "Don't worry dear. English will come to you soon enough."

Rosalie huffed and was about to say something in Isabella's defense but her sister-in-law gave her a look that told her she could take care of it.

"Je parle quatre langues don't vous avez l'esprit et demi." Isabella stated in rapid French before pulling Mrs. Newton closer so only she could hear her speak. "Since my father is an Englishman, I have been speaking English for a very long time Mrs. Newton." Isabella let go of Mrs. Newton, took Rosalie's arm in her's and bypassed the two other woman. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I would take your hair down Mrs. Newton, before a bird decides to lay her eggs in it."

With that, they walked away without doing the customary curtsies. Rosalie attempted to get Isabella to stop and speak with other members of their gathering but she was on a mission and wouldn't stop until they were standing right in front of Esme.

"Esme, do you still have the bird that gave you the feather for your hair piece? If you do I believe I found it the perfect nest on Mrs. Newton's head!"

Esme attempted to hold back her laughter and be a proper lady but couldn't hold back her amusement. When Isabella noticed that her mother-in-law was not alone but with another woman, her blush reached from her cheeks all the way down her neck.

"Isabella may I introduce you to Mrs. Tia Brandon, Alice's mother. Tia this is my new daughter-in-law."

Tia leaned in to kiss both of Isabella's fiery red cheeks. "It's a pleasure to meet you dear. Esme told me how much of a spit fire you are." Tia laughed and it only made Isabella blush an even deeper shade of red. "Of course Alice said you were a lovely and humorous girl and since Alice has deemed herself of being all knowing, we can't argue with her opinion now can we?"

Isabella was surprised to hear Alice's opinion of her. She had always thought that Alice was indifferent to her, especially now that Edward and she were expecting a child but to hear from Alice's own mother say that she was a "lovely and humorous girl" boggled Isabella's mind. Had she misjudged Alice? Had she misjudged Jasper? Her mind was so full of questions and inquires that she didn't notice the small woman in question approach.

"Esme, the house keeper says that dinner should be ready in about five minutes. Should I have her conduct everyone into the dining area?"

"That sounds lovely dear."

"Alice, I just met your new sister and she is indeed just as love and humorous as you told me." Tia piped in and Alice looked uncomfortable. She didn't even look in Isabella's direction.

"Yes, Isabella knows how to keep her company entertained. Excuse me." Alice curtsied and headed toward the kitchen.

Maybe Isabella hadn't misjudged Alice after all.

**A/N: Okay, so you met some of London's Ladies. I was going to have you meet some gentlemen as well but I found them boring. The women were more interesting but don't worry, that will happen. Eventually. It has to..right? **

**Next up date. About two weeks. **


	18. Chapter 17

The Vineyard

Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: I expected this to be out sooner but things didn't go as planned. I had a bit of writers block. Isabella is three months pregnant at this point.**

The bed pounded against the wall behind it. The mattress squeaked. The door was locked and the newlyweds expressed their pleasure vocally. Isabella screamed her husband's name so loudly that her vocal cords were beginning to hurt. They were sure that the household staff could hear them. However, they didn't seem to mind much. The stench of sex hung in the hair as the late October sun blazed through the windows.

Edward had just sent Michael Newton, who had been visiting Edward in hopes of putting stock in the winery, home before finding his wife to kiss goodbye. He had to make a journey over to Emmett's townhouse to talk about the production during the upcoming winter months. The newlyweds however got side tracked. That was something that had happened often. Despite the duties that the master of the house needed to attend to, he was mounting his wife.

His hand traveled between the valley of her breasts and his thumb graced her erect nipple. Isabella shuddered. She lifted her head slightly and brought her lips to his. Her tongue begged for entrance which Edward gladly granted. They kissed until they needed to come up for air. Her hands clawed at his back while his needed her breasts.

His member trusted into her womanhood fast and hard. His forehead rested on hers as his eyes penetrated into her deep chocolate orbs. Her stomach (which had a small bump) that held their child was somewhat difficult to maneuver around but it was doable. Her legs where spread as wide as they could go and her feet were planted flat on the bed's surface. Her toes had curled, multiple times.

Isabella screamed out in pleasure as her head tilted back. Edward buried his face in her hair as he shuddered inside her. They laid there for a moment. Both clad in sweat and their breathing was heavy. Once energy was retrieved again, Edward pulled out of his wife and fell on to his back. He pulled Isabella close to him and she placed her head on his sweat covered chest. She played with the hair on his chest while he ran his fingers through hers.

"God I love you Bella." Edward breathed out causing Isabella to giggle. She hit his chest with her hand and began to pull away. Edward however didn't like that. He pulled her back to his side gently and she came with a squeal. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To become presentable, and don't you have a meeting with Emmett?" Isabella asked her husband who responded with a scowl. "Now come on! I thought you got over your grudge against him? I mean they are getting married in May."

Rosalie had decided that she couldn't wait until the end of summer to get married and to her parent's dismay, she settled for the end of spring. Emmett stated that he would do anything that his bride wanted. Edward hated to admit it, but Emmett really did love his baby sister. He just didn't say it out loud and to him.

"I am standing up with him, am I not?"

"You're still giving him a hard time." She smirked and Edward knew that she had won. They untangled themselves from each other. They dressed, sneaking kisses in between lacing up dresses and hooking hooks. Once Edward, who had finished dressing before Isabella, was finished he kissed his wife's forehead and bid her goodbye.

Isabella smiled and continued to dress. She attempted to save her rustled hair but gave it up as a defeat. She decided to let it down because the only people who would see her would be the servants and Edward once he returned. She simply ran a brush through it, grabbed her book and headed out the bedchamber door.

She headed toward the parlor where she was hoping to take tea and settle down for a quiet read. She passed many servants on her way there and most of the avoided eye contact. She rolled her eyes. She knew that had heard them.

_The servants in France weren't that prudish!_ Isabella thought bitterly. She couldn't wait to return to France but she knew that it wouldn't be until after the wedding that they returned. She knew that Aro could handle things and that Edward wasn't worried about the vineyard but she still didn't like being away from a place that she had called home. London would never be home to her.

Once she was in the parlor and had a servant fetching her tea, Isabella settled down on one of the love seats to read in a very unladylike manner. However she couldn't get into the book to much because there was a knock on the parlor door and Eleazar, the London House's steward, entered.

"A Mrs. Cullen for you madam."

_Shit Esme! _While her visit hadn't been planned, Isabella could have kicked herself for not looking presentable. She attempted to fix her hair, which was a lost cause, and straighten out the winkles in her dress before saying that she could enter. When she did proclaim that the door was open, it wasn't Esme who entered.

It was Alice.

She was ideal, of course. Alice was always finely dressed and there was never a hair out of place. She wore the right amount jewelry and always said the right thing. She was the perfect Mrs. Cullen. Isabella glanced at the mirror on the wall and grimaced. She was not the perfect Mrs. Cullen.

"I'm sorry Isabella for intruding on you." Alice stated in a very formal voice.

"No worries, I wasn't going anywhere and expecting no visitors."

Alice's eyes traveled over Isabella's clothes.

"Obviously." Isabella went to say something but Alice beat her to it. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

"Yes, it was rather rude." Alice had to fight back a smirk. After a beat, she spoke again.

"Is Edward here?"

"No, he is not. Were you looking for him?"

"No, I wasn't."

"I see."

Silence ensued and for the first time, Isabella didn't know what to say. She didn't expect anyone, let alone Alice, to grace their doorstep.

"I actually wanted to speak with you." Isabella was shocked. Alice had barley said a few sentences to her since they met before Isabella's and Edward's wedding. She never outright ignored her but she didn't make any effort to be pleasant either. So having tea with this particular sister-in-law was somewhat peculiar to her.

"Well then, please have a seat. I sent a maid for tea shortly before you came." Alice simply nodded and took a seat in a chair that was across from the love seat. A maid came in shortly after they were seated and served them tea. The two woman where quiet. The maid served the tea in two separate saucers and then left the parlor.

"Was there something you needed Alice?" Isabella asked. She narrowed her eyes as Alice avoided her gaze.

"I came to apologize." Alice replied in a quiet voice and Isabella sat there stunned. Of all the things she had expected her sister-in-law to say, the word 'apologize' was not one of them.

"Apologize?"

"Yes. I feel that I have been unfair to you."

"Yes. You have been. I have done nothing to deserve your anger or neglect." Isabella's voice was blunt.

"Your right, you haven't done anything to deserve my anger or neglect." Alice paused for a moment and looked around the parlor. "I guess you could say that I am envious."

"Envious?" Isabella was shocked. Of all the things she expected her sister-in-law to say again, envy was not one of them. "What do you have to be envious of?"

Alice laughed a high musical laugh. It sounded like bells ringing. "You of course!"

"Me? Why would you be envious of me?" Isabella's surprise just kept growing and growing.

"Because of that." Alice pointed to her stomach which, on reflects, Isabella sat her hand upon it.

"Because of the baby?" Alice nodded in the positive direction. "But you treated me this way before we knew that baby was coming!"

Alice sighed and shook her head.

"That is true. I was envious of you before I have ever met you. See the things is, I did everything right." She brought her gloved hands up to her mouth and giggled again, only in an indifferent manner. "Jasper and I grew up together and Edward always tagged along. When we were small it would always bug Jasper to no end that Edward was always there, but when we got older that changed. It was like they got close. They became close and in return I became close with Tanya. Well that is until we learned of her affair."

"Alice, I don't understand where this is going."

"See, Tanya's pregnancy got me wondering why I wasn't pregnant. Then I noticed everyone around me having children. Lord and Lady Bear, the Newton's, the Crowley's, everyone except for Jasper and myself. "She moved to the edge of her seat as if she was hearing a very suspenseful story. "I did everything right! I knew from a very young age that I would one day be Mrs. Cullen and that I would stand beside Jasper once he took over for Carlisle. I knew and I knew that I had one responsibility and that was to give the Cullen's an heir. Yet, I can't."

"And that is why you are envious of me, because I can?" Isabella questioned in a lost voice. She felt sorry for Alice, she really did but she had no control over whether or not she and Jasper have children.

"It's more complicated than that." Alice tilted her head.

"Then explain it to me."

"I did everything right-"

"You keep saying that!" Isabella cut her off in a frustrated exasperation.

"But it's true. I did everything right and you did everything wrong."

"Excuse me?" Her voice was outraged. Alice snorted. It was very unladylike.

"Well you did. I've known Jasper my entire life; you have known Edward less than eight months. I waited to give myself to my husband _after_ we were married, you didn't. I am well liked among London society, you aren't. "

"I could care less about London society." Isabella's voice was a deadly calm. She was irate and it took everything she had not to jump across the coffee table to strangle her. Isabella placed her hand back onto her womb. That child was the only thing that kept Isabella seated.

"Exactly. I would have made the perfect Mrs. Cullen. I was everything that was needed, except one tiny detail. So why do you, someone who is everything that is not needed nor wanted baring the heir to the Cullen fortune?"

"You forget that the child I carry may be a girl." Isabella snapped.

"Yes, but the Cullens are preparing for a son." Alice laughed bitterly. "You're my replacement. I knew it would happen eventually. I knew Jasper would replace me."

"Jasper? How he is replacing you with me? I'm married to his brother! Jasper and I never-"

"No no. You misunderstand me. See, when I learned I was barren I expected Jasper to take mistress, if he has, I have no clue. Then I began to wonder if he would divorce me. The mistress I could live with but being completely discarded I can't. I love Jasper with everything I have and having you replaces me and not some other noble woman is a much better circumstance."

"But Jasper is still the heir. Edward has neither claim nor want to taking Carlisle's position." Isabella was trying to wrap her head around Alice's logic and she was failing.

"And that is why I can live with it. You are doing my job and yet I can still stay Mrs. Cullen of Forks Estate. You are doing me a great kindness and for that I thank you."

"You're thanking me for replacing you?" Her voice was incredulous. Her eyes were wide and she was startled.

"Yes." Alice replied as if she was talking about the weather.

"Alice, you are bat shit crazy."

With that, Alice burst out laughing and couldn't stop. She clutched her stomach and almost fell completely out of the chair. Once she began to settle, Alice wiped her watery eyes with her gloved hand.

"You, Isabella, do have some charm on you." Alice placed her hands in her lap and just looked at her sister-in-law. Isabella shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. She felt as though Alice could see right through her. Her hand reached instinctively to her uncombed hair and she ran her fingers through it. She hoped to look somewhat presentable but her hopes were in vain. "That must be why Edward likes you."

"Edward loves me." She responded and her tone was harsh. Alice didn't budge. Instead she simply looked at Isabella and she had a ghost of a smile grace her features, the first true smile she ever saw upon Alice's face. Isabella noted that Alice could be very beautiful if she would simply smile just a bit more.

"Yes. Yes he does. More than he ever loved Tanya." With that, Alice stood. "It's best that I should go."

She walked toward the door and nodded for a servant to open it. Once opened, Alice walked through it but paused and looked back.

"Do we have an agreement?"

"A one-sided agreement, but yes we do."

"You give Forks Estate an heir and I will remain Mrs. Cullen." With that Alice left the parlor but Isabella wondered about something. She stood from the loveseat and chased after Mrs. Cullen.

"Alice wait!" Alice stopped by the front door where Eleazar had his hand placed upon the knob.

"Yes?" Alice didn't turn but instead looked over her shoulder. Isabella could tell that from behind, Alice had her hands laced together. She was always the proper woman.

"Do you really believe that Jasper is unfaithful?" With that, Alice looked forward and closed her eyes.

"I don't know." With that, she left.

Isabella was no closer to understand Alice than before. If anything, she was even more confused.

**A/N: There you have a deeper insight to Alice. Now many people wondered if Jasper and Alice could adopt Kate and here is the answer. No, if she was a blood relative (which is why Irina and Laurent where her guardians until now) then possibly but things like that didn't really happen back then and if it did, it was very rare. You may argue that Isabella and Edward are not blood relatives but they don't know of any other blood relatives that are alive because the father has not been unmasked as of yet. **

**Up next…Kate's arrival. **


	19. Chapter 18

The Vineyard

Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait. Real life has been kicking my ass. Work, stressful family drama, and a near car accident (stupid black ice) have taken up most of my time. But here is the next chapter and I really hope you enjoy it.**

When Edward and Tanya married, the London townhouse was always quiet. Noise was very uncommon. Tanya enjoyed the quiet. Isabella however thrived in the noise. When things got to quiet, she would purposely make racket. She would go into the library and create as much clatter as she possibly could. One time she even pulled ever so proper Eleazar, the steward, into a dance. She questioned him ruthlessly on why he had never married. Edward found this action extremely humorous.

He laughed at the memory of his wife's dealings toward the household staff. Isabella decided that it was her mission to bring life to the prudish bunch that kept their townhouse in order. She would do mundane things, such as dancing with Eleazar and throwing him in a room with some of the single maids of the house, to jumping out from behind book shelves to scare the cleaning staff. Edward had overheard conversations from the staff about how they dubbed Isabella the "Mad Mistress".

The conversations amongst the staff were quite humorous. He believed that there might actually have been a running poll to see what Isabella would do next. Eleazar was wining, mainly because he was the one person who spent most of his time in Isabella's company, other than her husband and Rosalie's frequent visits of course.

They always did say that the staff knew the ins and outs of the family that they served.

_Then again, who is this ominous "they" everyone is always speaking of? _Edward's inner monologue chimed. He laughed for a brief moment before he caught his father's glare over the top of his specials and book.

The four men where in the library, Edward was sipping brandy, even though it was reasonably early in the day, while relaxing peacefully in a leather chair. Carlisle was simply reading a book while his other son and future son-in-law where playing chess in the far corner. Emmett was losing and was losing loudly.

"Damn it Jasper!" Emmett exclaimed. Edward looked up to see that his brother wore a satisfied smirk. "How the hell to you beat me all the time?"

"Sometimes you can't rely on your charm and handsome looks to get you by. With some things, like chess, you need logic. You went to Cambridge." Jasper replied in a knowing tone.

"Yes, but not all of us were at the top of our class."

"Maybe you should pick up a book."

The banter continued between Jasper and Emmett while Carlisle and Edward simply sat within the library. The women were about the townhouse preparing for Kate and her governess, Carmen's arrival; which should be at any moment. Edward had also penned a letter to Sulpicia asking to prepare two rooms for Carmen and Kate at the vineyard as well. Edward knew that society would be in an uproar due to Kate's return. Many knew how Tanya died and wondered what had happened to her child. Now with Kate returning, many questioned his real motives toward marrying Isabella.

The questions and acquisitions were ridiculous that Edward couldn't help but laugh every time he heard them. Carlisle looked up from his book and raised his eyebrow again. Edward didn't realize that he had laughed out load.

"I didn't think I would hear you laugh today of all days." Carlisle said to his son.

"It's not that bad of a day. Hell, it's not even a bad day." Edward argued back.

"So you're not nervous for Kate's arrival. When is she coming, by the way?"

"She will arrive within the hour. Eleazar will let us know when a carriage is seen approaching." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose before answering his father's first question. "Yes, I'm nervous."

"What's bothering you son? That Kate will be a miniature version of Tanya or are you scared of getting close to the little girl?"

"Both in some respect I guess."

"Okay, let's address the first one. It is very possible that Kate will look like Tanya, since she is Tanya's daughter." Carlisle said in a calm voice. He looked over his son's features and saw the worry that was written across them. He knew that his son was preparing for fatherhood but Carlisle was not entirely sure that Edward was ready to take in a five year old girl.

"It's not just her looks father. While it might be painful to see a little Tanya, I am more worried that Kate will have a similar personality."

"I don't believe she will Edward. Irina and Laurent raised her to be everything that her mother wasn't."

"She is only five years old! She is not done being raised!" Edward's voice rose to the point where Jasper and Emmett looked at him curiously. Jasper didn't say anything but Emmett never let a chance go by where his voice could be heard.

"You okay there Edward?" Emmett asked across the room loudly.

"I'm fine Emmett!"

Emmett simply shrugged, held his hands up in a defensive manner and gave an innocent look. "Just asking."

"It really doesn't matter what she looks like just as long as she shares no personality traits with her mother."

"And as for getting close to the girl?" Carlisle asked.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing. I mean she is just a child and it is very hard not to love a child but what if…" Edward trailed off and shifted his eyes somewhere other than his father's face.

"What are you scared of Edward?"

"I'm scared of getting close to her and then her father coming out of the woodwork to take her away." He closed his eyes and breathed a heavy sigh. "I know what it is like to lose someone you love. I don't know if I can do it again."

"I highly doubt that is possible. Let's say her father is a member of your staff. They could be too terrified of losing their job among many things. If her father is a common man, he could be married with a family or could simply want what's best for her and you can provided the best in life for her. If her father was someone of our society, I highly doubt he will come for the sake of his reputation. I highly doubt that her true father will come forward."

"That is one too many what ifs."

"Life is full of what if's son. You should know that by now." Carlisle preached. "Is Isabella ready for her confinement?"

"Yes. She is more than ready."

"Why do I not find that surprising. Your mother hated confinement."

"Isabella hates the ladies of society more and if she is in confinement, they can't pay visit. Well, most of them will be leaving soon since the season is over anyway." Edward stated.

"Speaking of the season ending, your mother wants to know if you will be traveling to the estate with us." Esme Cullen had been bugging her son and daughter-in-law to come to the Forks Estate with herself and her husband. Her reasoning had been that she wanted to be closer to Isabella and Edward when their baby was born. No matter his mother's reasoning, Edward wasn't keen on the idea of his pregnant wife traveling.

"No, I don't think we will. I would prefer to stay in town until after Isabella goes into labor."

"Terrified?"

"Out of my wits."

"She isn't Tanya. She will be fine." Carlisle reasoned.

"Trust me, I know she isn't." Edward laughed in an uneasy manner.

"Well, looks like we will be staying in town as well." Edward's father sighed and returned to his book with a smirk in place.

"What do you mean you will be staying in town? Won't you be returning to the estate for the winter?" Staying in town once the season had ended was something only those of lower classes would do. London was used for the social aspect of upper society and business was not something that was conducted much. Mother's brought their daughters to London to push them in the path of rich men while men went to London to find themselves a suitable wife. Newly married couples needed to be shown off while older couples stayed for the thrill of the gossip.

"Do you really think that your mother is going to miss the birth of her first grandchild? You are stubborn but you must remember that you got that from Esme." Carlisle rationed simply.

"But the baby isn't due until April. Surely you could return to town before then. I mean it is only November!" Edward cried.

"Do you really believe that I hadn't thought of that? Trust me, I have tried everything but once your mother puts her mind to something, there is no changing it."

"I thought I got the stubbornness from you?" Edward smirked, knowing that his father was anything but stubborn. In reality Carlisle Cullen was the most compliant person he had ever met in his twenty-eight years. Carlisle just shot him a look. Then Eleazar entered the library and Edward all but jumped out of his seat.

"A carriage is approaching."

"Thank you Eleazar." The steward nodded, bowed and excited the room. The four men left the library a few moments later. They entered the entrance hallway to see Isabella, Rosalie, Alice and Esme gathered around in a huddle. When Isabella spotted her husband, she all but ran over to him while the other women went to their husbands as well. Edward took her into his arms and placed his hands on her womb. "We can do this Bella. We can do this."

"We are becoming parents a bit sooner than expected." Isabella stated with a small laugh.

"Much sooner than we expected."

Then Eleazar opened the door and a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties with dark hair and dark eyes entered the room. She was strikingly beautiful in an exotic way. Isabella tilted her head and had to guess that she was from the Spanish regions.

"A Miss Carmen Rivera and a Miss Kate Cullen." Eleazar announced. Edward and Isabella's gaze then fell to the small creature that clung to Carmen's legs and attempted to hide behind them. Kate Cullen was small and petite in stature. She had pale blond hair, almost white, that hung in ringlets. Edward could tell from across the room that her eyes were ice blue. Tanya's eyes were brown. Kate had the eyes of her father.

"She looks so much like Tanya." Edward breathed.

"She does?" Isabella reached up to touch her husband's cheek and felt the moisture that his emerald eyes created. "Will you be okay?"

"It's scary, but I'm okay." She nodded. Seeing her husband cry was not something she experienced often. She knew that this was painful for him and that he was scared. For the first time since his first wife's death, he was dealing with the consequences of her actions. No long could he hide in France and pretend that Tanya never existed. Instead, he now had to take her betrayal and raise Kate until she was of marrying age. Isabella only hoped that he would benefit from this life change instead of hardening from it.

While Edward could not tear his eyes from the little girl that clung to her governess's leg, Isabella took a glance around the foyer. Carlisle held his sobbing wife in his arms. His face held a depth of emotion that she never had seen on her father-in-law's face. It was not something she expected from the Master of Forks, someone who always gave off a demeanor of authority. It was not even present during Edward and Isabella's wedding day. Esme had no composer. It was peculiar for Isabella to see her lose herself. Esme looked awful. Her face was puffy and her eyes were red from crying. Mascara ran down her face in long black streaks. She was shaking.

Isabella moved her eyes to Alice and Jasper who were standing farthest from the newcomers. This was the first time that she had ever seen Jasper and Alice have any type of physical contact. While Jasper was not touching her, Alice was clinging to his arm and Isabella could see that she was digging her finger nails into his arm. However, what shocked Isabella the most was how Jasper took Alice's hand from his arm, brought it to his lips and kissed it. By the look on Alice's face, she was just as shocked by this action as Isabella was. Alice saw her sister-in-law's gaze and gave her a lazy smile.

Turning to Emmett and Rosalie, she noticed that Rosalie's eyes did not leave the place where Kate stood. She looked confused and Isabella realized how much of an impact that Tanya must have had on Rosalie, for she was only fifteen, a naive child, when Tanya had the affair and died. Seeing Kate must have been like a ghost rising from the grave. Isabella, nor Edward for that matter gave any though to how it would affect Rosalie, but then again, Rosalie never showed any reason that it did affect her. Emmet, much like Carlisle, had his arms around his fiancé. His face was unreadable for the fact that he had no expression upon it. It was stony and that was something that Isabella never saw from him. Normally he was a cheerful person who could have been even more inappropriate than herself. She wondered if this was how Emmett dealt with his emotions that were not of the happy manner. Did he just shut himself off?

Isabella's gaze then shifted to the little girl in question. Kate was petrified and Isabella could not blame her. She had been torn away from everything and everyone she had ever known, never to return. She was then thrown into an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people who she had only heard about by word of mouth. For a small girl of only five years old, that was something hard to handle.

Knowing that no one was going to budge, Isabella decided that it had to be her to make the first move. She broke away from her husband's (who had been gripping her rather tightly) embrace and moved toward the little girl slowly. She looked at Carmen, who bowed slightly and gave her new mistress a swift nod, and smiled. Isabella bent down as far as her small pregnancy belly would allow and took the hand that was gripping Carmen's leg into hers. She then pulled her out from behind her governess's leg.

"There you are." Isabella was then taken off guard by Kate's beauty. This little girl held everything that most parents want for their children. She had an angelic face that was perfectly proportioned. Her cheeks held dimples and her white hair made her blue eyes glow like an ice sculpture reflected in the moonlight. Isabella smiled kindly at her. "You must be Kate. I am Mrs. Cullen but you can call me Isabella."

Kate tilted her head to the side and smiled a bit.

"Izebela?" A small voice came from the little girl. "Can I call you Izzy?" Isabella laughed heartily at Kate but nodded her head.

"Yes, you can call me Izzy." She then noticed a small rag doll in her arms. "Who is this?"

"Heidi."

"Well, would you and Heidi like to meet the rest of your family?" Isabella asked while opening her arms to the child. Kate looked at her for a few moments before sticking her thumb in her mouth (causing Carmen to wince) and nodded. She then moved away from Carmen's legs and into Isabella's embrace. They turned in an awkward manner, causing them to come into view of everyone and Isabella then knelt firmly on the floor, staying at Kate's eyelevel. "Those two women over there are your new aunts. Aunt Alice is the small one and Aunt Rosalie is the blonde one."

"She's pretty." Kate whispered loudly when she pointed to Rosalie. It caused everyone to laugh which thawed the ice drastically.

"Yes, indeed she is. The two men who are standing with them are you Uncle Jasper and your Uncle Emmett."

"He is scary." Kate pointed to Emmett and it once again caused a small round of giggles, except for Emmett, he looked offended.

"He is nothing but a big teddy bear, trust me okay." Isabella whispered to her and Kate simply nodded. "Those two over there are...err...They are your …_grandparents_ Carlisle and Esme."

"Why is she crying?"

"Who knows?" Isabella replied to the little girl, who giggled. "And that man over there is my husband Edward."

Then, Edward moved forward and knelt down to her eye level and held out his hand.

"Hello." He said in a strong voice but Isabella could see the pain that his eyes held but she could also see the hope there as well. Kate's eyes were wide with wonder.

"You're Mr. Edward!" She once again whispered loudly in an almost awestruck voice.

"Yes I am."

"Miss Irina told me all about you!" Kate then launched herself onto Edward's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, while Heidi was dropped on the floor. Edward was stunned by the girl's actions.

"Miss Kate!" Carmen scolded and then proceeded to take the girl out of Edward's arms. Edward gave Carmen a silent 'no' before pulling Kate off of him himself. Once free Isabella took one of Kate's small hands into her's, gave her the doll back and looked into her eyes.

"Kate, the housekeeper is going to show you the rooms where you and Miss Rivera will be sleeping, okay?"

Her eyes grew wide and fearful.

"Will you and Mr. Edward be here when I get back Izzy?" Kate asked and Isabella gave her a gentle smile.

"Yes we will be here." With that, Carmen took Kate's hand in hers and they began to follow the housekeeper up the stairs, servants following them with their luggage. Once at the top of the stair case, Kate looked back down it and waved before proceeding forward.

Edward stood and helped Isabella get back on her feet. Only a few seconds after being perfectly poised again, Isabella was taken into a tight embrace by Esme.

"Thank you, you dear girl. Thank you."

**A/N: Now, I don't have much experience with children. The only experience I do have is with my five year old nephew who is nothing like Kate. In fact, he just got into his very first fist fight a few weeks ago. Lovely right? Not. **

**Anyway, the reason why Kate took to Edward very quickly is because Irina and Laurent have always told Kate who he was. To her, he was always the story book prince who saved the day in the end. So meeting him was like a very tale come true to her. **

**Next update, two weeks? Maybe?**


	20. Chapter 19

The Vineyard

Chapter Nineteen

The London office in the townhouse was very different from the one that occupied the vineyard. For one, it was much smaller. For another, it lacked the beautiful view that the vineyard had. It had a view of the street below but nothing that could compare to the other view. Also, the vineyard's study was on the first floor while the townhouse's office was on the second.

Edward had spent much of his time in this room. Since the New Year had come and gone, business was slowing down. Wine had always been in big demand over the holidays, but now since that season has come and gone, Edward's affairs were taking a turn. Christmas was a joyous, if not awkward, affair. That was not only Edward and Isabella's first Christmas together, but they were also sharing it with a special little girl.

Kate had somehow wormed her way into the hearts of not only the members of the Cullen family's hearts, but the staff's as well. She was a shy child but was very curious. Edward and Isabella learned quickly that locking all doors that were not occupied was very important. Especially after an incident in one of the parlors where Kate had accidently broken a vase when she escaped her governess.

Even though Kate is not their biological child, Edward and Isabella felt in some way, she was. Even Edward's family fell for the little girl. Carlisle and Esme came around the house often, often with gifts. Carlisle would go out and buy anything that Kate simply glanced at and said was pretty. She now was the proud owner of porcelain dolls, a new doll house with beautiful miniature furniture and dolls, tea sets, and a rocking horse. Edward and Isabella put their foot down when Carlisle mentioned buying her a real live puppy. She was very spoiled. Carlisle confessed to Isabella that Kate reminded him of Rosalie when she was a child and it was no secret that Rosalie was a daddy's girl.

Rosalie often visited with her mother and father. Emmett would just "happen" be in the area. Rosalie would often have tea time with the little girl alone with Isabella and the china dolls. Emmett became somewhat of a climbing post for Kate, who had gotten over her fear of Emmett's size, which was huge. Edward sometimes wondered if his father granted Emmett permission to marry Rosalie because he was terrified of his size as well.

Alice and Jasper would come to pay visit but didn't interact as much as the rest of the family. Alice would join the tea party that Rosalie and Isabella would have with Kate and sometimes she would read some of the children's books to Kate. It saddened Isabella's heart to see Alice with a child, knowing that Alice would never feel the joy of motherhood. Alice also attempted to get on the good side of her new sister-in-law. When leaving the townhouse one afternoon, Alice shocked the mistress by giving her a hug. Alice was trying. Jasper was not.

Jasper, as always, was distant. Isabella wondered briefly if perhaps that Jasper had an affair with Tanya, thus conceiving Kate, while Edward was in France. She studied the facial features of Jasper and Kate and noted that there was no similarity at all. While Jasper had blonde hair, it was not the whitish color of Kate's. He also did not have the ice blue eyes that Kate did. His eyes were the same as his brother's, emerald green.

Edward threw his fountain pen down onto the documents, causing ink to splash across the parchment, in frustration at his work. While business was slowing but the ventures that he and Emmett did have were proving to be exasperating. He noticed that his office door opened slowly, if not awkwardly, and a small head with blonde curls popped in. Kate smiled and giggled while Edward simply raised his eyebrows. He nodded and Kate hopped inside while leaving the door hang ajar. She placed herself on the floor, holding her rag doll Heidi, and began to play.

This was a common occurrence and Edward realized that he enjoyed the company that his ward provided. She was company but never distracted him from his work. A few moments passed before Carmen's voiced sounded in the hallway.

"Miss Kate!" Kate's eyes grew wide. She then hopped up from where she sat with her doll and bolted to where Edward was. She pushed his legs out of the way and hid underneath his desk. Edward found this action very humorous. He laughed causing Kate to give him an adorably sharp look as she pressed her pointer finger to her lips.

"Shhh." Kate breathed. A moment later, Carmen was standing in the doorway looking hassled.

"Mr. Cullen, have you seen Kate? She needs to practice her piano and she ran from the nursery when my back was turned." Carmen asked. Edward smiled slightly and just shrugged his shoulders.

"No, I haven't seen her." At that, Kate giggled. Edward shot her a look that said to be quiet, which only made her giggle harder. She was all smiles. Carmen cocked her head to the side and gave him a look of disbelief. She had heard Kate giggle.

"Really?"

"Really." Edward gave her the puppy dog eyes that made her narrow her eyes. She then mouthed _ten minutes _before walking off and into the hallway. He then pushed his chair farther away from his desk, held out his hands and Kate jumped into them and into his lap. Edward received her with a 'whoof'.

"Do you want to explain why you don't want to practice the piano?" Edward asked. Kate sighed dramatically which caused him to laugh.

"Because it's _boring!_"

"Boring? I play the piano but I don't find it boring." Edward said, trying to reason with the little girl.

"You find it fun because you are good at it!" Kate stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Edward simply giggled at the child's logic.

"Well, then you must practice." He emphasized.

"How about _you _practice and I watch! That is highly more entertaining!" Kate suggested. Her smile was wide and eyes held mischief.

"I would not complain to that but I believe Miss Rivera would." He said as Kate sighed drastically and rolled her eyes; a habit that she had learned from Isabella.

"She is so exasperating!"

"Exasperating? Pray tell where you learned that word." Edward was shocked. Never before had he heard a small child say such a mammoth of a word.

"Izzy and I have been doing vocabulary." While she pronounced the word 'exasperating' perfectly, she butchered 'vocabulary'.

"Yes, I should have guessed that my wife would have been behind this."

"Behind what?" Isabella appeared at the office door that was still open. Her hands were placed flat on the doorjamb of the entryway. Her head was cocked to the side and her pregnant stomach protruding from her waist.

"Her vocabulary." Edward replied. Kate giggled and began to swing her legs causing her to accidently kick Edward in the shins. He grunted slightly causing Kate to apologize sheepishly.

"It's okay dear. Just watch where you are swinging your legs." Kate nodded in understanding.

"Tell Mr. Edward what we have been doing." Isabella urged causing the little girl to blush.

"We have been picking words from the dictionary and learning the meaning behind it." Kate stated shyly. Edward looked at his wife and raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing inappropriate Edward." Isabella responded to his sharp look. "Yet."

"Inappropriate: not appropriate; not proper or suitable." Kate stated, turning the attention back on her. Both Edward and Isabella laughed and Kate popped her thumb in her mouth. The couple learned that this habit meant that she was getting sleeping.

"Looks like someone needs a nap." Edward said and Kate shook her head in the negative. He then brought his fingers to her sides and began to tickle her. Her laughter grew louder and louder causing Carmen to reenter the study.

"Time to practice the piano." Her voice was gentle but firm.

"No!" Kate said a drawn out whiney voice.

"Kate, go practice the piano." Isabella stated in a firmer voice than Carmen. Kate looked up at Edward and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me those eyes. Go with Miss Rivera." Edward replied. Kate sighed drastically and hopped down from Edward's lap. She all but skipped over to her governess, taking her hand and they left the study. The moment Carmen and Kate excited the room, Isabella took over Kate's position in Edward's lap. He wrapped his arms around her and placed one of his hands on her stomach.

"And how is my child doing today?" He asked as he placed a kiss on her belly.

"Kicking up a storm." She laughed. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"What gender would you like the baby to be?" Isabella stated in a more clear tone. Edward laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around his wife.

"Frankly, I would not mind either."

"Really?"

"Well, a son would be nice. You know to ensure the Cullen legacy isn't lost."

"I sense a 'but' coming." Isabella teased her husband who in return, tickled her side. She squeaked out a laugh and then promptly hit him across the head. Hard.

"Ouch!"

"You deserved it! Now where were we?"

"_But_ I would be happy with a little girl. I can simply picture her with your long hair running through the fields at the vineyard. Either way, I would be happy." His hands that had assaulted her earlier were now engaged with rubbing her stomach gently. "What do you want?"

"Frankly, I want this thing out of me." Isabella answered her husband. With those words, Edward visibly paled and his eyes grew fearful. "Hey, I am okay. I will be fine."

"There are just so many complications and so many things that could go wrong!" He stammered and Isabella could feel his arms tighten around her. "You're small in stature, smaller than-"

"I may be smaller but didn't Tanya have a difficult pregnancy?"

"I'm not exactly sure. She was about as far along as you are when I came back from France."

"Exactly. I bet you coming home put a lot of stress on her. Stress is bad for a pregnant woman."

"Are you saying that I coming home caused her death?" Edward's voice rose slightly and he narrowed his eyes.

"That is not what I am saying. "

"Than what are you saying?"

"Look, you can't compare her pregnancy to mine. Every pregnancy is different." Isabella stated in an exasperated tone. "I am fine and I am going to be fine."

"I hope you are right, because I can't lose you." His voice was barely above a whisper and his eyes were down casted. Isabella took her husband's face in-between her hands and caressed his cheekbones with her thumbs. She then began to press small kisses around his face.

"You have me. I am not going anywhere." She whispered in his ear before she kissed the hallow of the ear.

"I'M DONE!" Kate's voice sounded from down the hallway. Isabella and Edward could hear her tiny footsteps running down the hallway. After a few seconds she appeared in the doorway of the study. She looked frazzled and had an irritated look on her angelic face. Edward found it very amusing.

"Are you okay over there?" Isabella's voice sounded. She moved from her husband's lap to sit on the arm of his office chair.

"I'm fine." Kate sighed in an incensed tone. She walked across the room, dragging Heidi behind her, and held out her arms to Edward, who lifted her up and placed him on his lap. She folded her arms across her chest and tucked Heidi underneath them.

"That was a short practice." Edward mused.

"Miss Rivera got irritated with me because I was kicking the piano bench. But it's not my fault I can't reach the pedals! "Kate stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you remember what I said earlier?"

"Yes, you said I have to practice." Kate stated. She stuck out her lip and pouted a bit. "Do you think Miss Rivera will be angry with me long?"

"No, I think it is vertically impossible to stay angry at you for long." Edward said to the little girl. That brought a small smile to her face.

"Edward! Don't tell her that!" Isabella stated in an astonished tone. "We don't want her to be spoiled now do we?"

"Why? She already knows that she has me wrapped around her finger!" Edward said and then looked down at Kate who was still perched on his lap. "Don't we?"

With that Kate giggled and nodded her head in the positive direction. Her giggled made a huge smile grace his lips. He felt ashamed that he turned her away after her birth because he knew now, that he would not have the strength or the will to turn her away now.


	21. Chapter 20

The Vineyard

Chapter Twenty

**A/N: This chapter was written either in the ER (my mom was sick) or at three in the morning. It's a bit longer than the last chapter, which is a good thing. Now I can say that we are getting close to the end. I can see it and I can taste it. I won't give an exact number of how many chapters because I am not exactly sure (at least five though), but we are getting there. However, before you freak out, we still have a mystery to solve and it will be solved.**

The snow that littered the ground of London had melted and the flowers in the parks began to bloom. Spring had come with a bang. Over the last few mouths of winter, the Cullen's began to severely irritate Isabella. They hovered. She understood Edward's need to know that she was all right and that there were no complications but the rest of the family she found it inexcusable. She didn't need her mother-in-law sitting by her confinement bed day in and day out. Once Esme started talking about London's latest fashions, Isabella insisted that she was tired and needed a nap. She then had Carmen bring Kate into her room to keep her entertained.

Was it horrible that she preferred a child's company to an adult's?

The other family member that hovered over her was Alice, which generally surprised Isabella. She understood that her sister-in-law was trying to make an effort, which she greatly appreciated but she soon learned that Alice could be annoying. Alice pestered and hounded Isabella for information. She however, refused to talk about herself and anything along the lines of the Cullen legacy, Jasper and her difficulties. So instead the conversation consisted mostly of the baby, Kate and anything else Alice's mind could drum up. By the end of her many visits, Isabella began to miss the old indifferent Alice.

The rest of the family fluttered in and out causing Isabella to all but lose her mind. If it wasn't for Rosalie, she might have caused some serious harm. Rosalie was the only one who didn't get on her last nerve. If it wasn't for Rosalie, the camel's back would have broken long ago. Esme and Alice expected her to act like the proper English woman she was not brought up to be, while Rosalie understood and even admired her for not acting as such.

Edward was a different story. As her pregnancy progressed, he became more of a mother hen than Esme was. She understood her husband's fear but at certain points, it had gotten ridiculous. She could deal with constant assistance from him and the staff when doing minor things. She could deal with his constant "how are you?" and "are you okay?" comments that plagued their dinner conversation, as long as she got some snide commentary in there as well. She could deal with his constant mood swings between being happy and being apprehensive. What she could not deal with was leaving the house for a moment's peace and being followed on her husband's command. It really pissed her off.

Of course the first time she was able to out waddle Eleazar, who she assumed let her, she went into labor. Once she got back to Eleazar, who took her straight into the townhouse, everyone went into a rush of action. The midwife and the family were called. Edward was pushed from Isabella's side, only to be replaced by Esme, Alice and Carmen. Rosalie was not permitted into the delivery room because she was an unwed gentleman's daughter. Neither was the men permitted in the birthing room either.

This reasoning caused Edward to be sitting in the library with his father, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Kate, who had fallen asleep on the couch. Edward simply sat in his leather bound chair, listening to his wife's cries from the floor above. Carlisle sat by his son, offering any type of comfort that would come to mind. Emmett sat with Rosalie on the couch over in the far corner where Kate's head rested in Rosalie's lap while she slept. Her thumb was in her mouth and Heidi was tucked under her arm. Jasper was standing by the widow, staring out into the London view, unmoving.

Edward breathed in a shaky breath and put his head in his hands. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder and felt it give a tight squeeze when they heard Isabella let out a scream from the floor above. Isabella had been in labor for the past four hours and there was panic at first but as time wore on, the panic began to calm. The only who seemed truly nervous out of the people in the library was Edward. Kate was asleep; Rosalie was besotted by Emmett and Emmett by her while Carlisle attempted to calm his son. As for Jasper, no one really knew what was going on there. He simply continued to stare out the window and into oblivion.

"AHHH!" Isabella's voice sounded from above. At the sound, Edward began to rock himself. Carlisle tightened his hand on his son's shoulder. Having had to listen to his own wife's cries of labor five times, two of their children had been stillborns (one before Jasper and one after Rosalie), he knew the pain that his son was going through.

"She will be fine." Carlisle whispered.

"You don't know that!" Edward removed his face from his hands and Carlisle could see the tears that had tried on his cheeks and the new ones that were forming in his eyes. "She is so small."

"She is not as small as Tanya and not as small as Alice." Carlisle reminded him.

"Maybe that is why Alice can't have children, she is too small." Edward reasoned. Carlisle saw Jasper's already tight shoulders stiffen but he didn't say anything.

"She will be fine."

"I hope so. I pray for it."

"Keep doing that and she will be fine." Carlisle nodded in agreement to his son's words. He caught a brief glimpse in his mind's eye of how his son was when Tanya had died and he didn't want to see the complete depression Edward would sink to if Isabella followed his first wife.

"What were they like?" Edward's voice was quiet.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle was puzzled. He didn't understand were his son was coming from.

"The two children that you lost. What were they like?"

Carlisle felt a stab of pain shoot through him. Both times that he and Esme lost those two tiny babies, it took everything they had to survive it. It almost cost them their marriage. They say that a death of a child is the worst thing that could ever happen to anyone. They were correct.

"It was the worst feeling I have ever had. They were small and born early. Your mother had a difficult labor, I was told by her midwife that it wasn't pretty." He paused for a moment before continuing. "They were both girls."

"I guess that explains why Rosalie was always special to you." Carlisle smiled slightly and glanced over at his daughter. It all but shattered his heart knowing that he would have to give her away soon. Granted he knew Emmett was honorable but it still was hard on him. He loved all his children equally but Rosalie had a special place in Carlisle's heart.

"I loved all of you the same, as has your mother, but Rosalie will always be my little girl." Carlisle stated with conviction. When he looked at her, he still saw that little girl with his blonde hair and his hazel eyes sneaking after her older brothers. He still saw that little girl that would sit in his lap every Christmas. No matter how old she got, Rosalie would still be a child to him. Or at least, that is what he wanted to believe.

"She is hardly a little girl anymore father." Edward stated with a shaky laugh. Both Jasper and Edward knew of their father's affection toward their sister.

"Don't remind me." Carlisle groaned. Edward continued to laugh causing his father to narrow his eyes. "Wait until Kate is older and ready to marry! Then you will understand." Edward still chuckled.

"What were they like?" He asked his father again. Carlisle took a great breath and closed his eyes.

"Three months into our marriage, your mother became with child. She was ecstatic, as was my father. As you know, it is the woman's job to produce a son for the estate." With those words Jasper grew more like a statue than he had before. "The pregnancy was difficult and Esme was put on bed rest very early on. It didn't do much good. The baby was born two months before she was due. We named her Maggie after your mother's favorite cousin. She was devastated. Esme didn't leave her bedchamber for weeks and when she did, it was for Maggie's burial."

He paused and Edward looked up at his father for the first time since entering the library. He saw a small tear run down Carlisle's face and Edward could only remember one other time that his father had cried.

"As time wore on things got better, your mother was never one for wallowing." Edward laughed at that but he had to agree with his father. "She picked herself up and continued on learning her duties as mistress from my mother. It took us nearly a year to get pregnant again and this time we were graced with Jasper."

Carlisle glanced over at his oldest son and it aggrieved him to see Jasper in so much pain. He hoped that this tale would help him as well.

"We were cautions with this pregnancy and we hired a midwife for the entire term. Paid her well but in the end they effort was fruitless. It was an easy pregnancy and Jasper was strong. He did have a set of lungs on him. Esme was very over protective of him the first few months, as was I and even more so when he began to crawl." Carlisle laughed. "You came a year later. While Jasper was loud and cried often, you barley ever did. You never did nothing more than whimper. It worried Esme at first but the wet nurse assured her that it was normal and that each child was different. You were always that way, quiet and bookish. Never got into too much trouble, unless you were with Emmett. Esme and I have always called you our 'easy' child."

"Well, I am glad to be of service." Edward laughed alongside his father. He slowly began to feel the concerns lift off his shoulders. While he still worried, the anxiousness was becoming bearable.

"After you we couldn't get pregnant. We thought that you and Jasper would be our only children but then Rosalie graced us with her presence when you were about five years old. She was such a surprise and the worst of them all; always in trouble." Carlisle stated with a small smile on his face. He glanced over to the couch and saw Rosalie running her fingers through Kate's hair. "You know, Kate reminds me a great deal of Rosalie."

"So you have said." Edward stated to his father and saw his grin broaden. "No more gifts!" Carlisle held up his hands in defeat. They were silent for a few moments before Carlisle continued with his tale.

"Rosalie completed our family. So when your mother got pregnant again, it was a big surprise. Not a bad one mined you, but just a shock. Do you remember?"

"Barley, I was only about six or seven at the time. Right?"

"Seven I believe."

"I remember." Jasper stated from the window. "I had just turned nine."

"Yes, you did. The pregnancy was difficult and your mother was absent a lot. The three of you were mostly taken care of by the nannies and were only brought to your mother before bed to say goodnight. Other than that, you never saw her. It was too great a risk." His voice broke with each word and Edward saw a part of his father that he never knew existed. "Esme had confessed to me early on that she didn't think the child would live and she didn't. While it was still painful to lose her, the blow wasn't as great Maggie's death. Maybe it was because we were prepared for it." Edward got a flash of his father breaking down in tears. It was the only time that Edward saw his father shed tears.

"You named her Edward." Jasper's voice floated from the window again. Edward looked confused. That was something he didn't remember.

"You did. You and your brother were curious. You wanted to see if she was similar to Rosalie. Your mother was holding her in a small blanket."

"I remember that she was crying." Edward said in a small voice.

"She was. You took one look at your sister and stated that she seemed like a 'Claire' to you. You made your mother laugh at that. It was a small laugh but it was a laugh all the same. From then on, she was Claire. After that, Esme came to me stating that she didn't want any more children. She couldn't bare another lose. We haven't gotten pregnant since."

"But that isn't something that you can control."

"No, it's not but I guess God has been kind to us."

With those words, the doors to the library opened and Alice stepped in. She searched the room until her eyes landed on Jasper. She didn't say anything to Edward but went over to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his middle and placed her head on his chest. Both Carlisle and Edward just stared at them. That type of intimacy was common in the early days of their marriage but now it was not. Just seeing them embrace was borderline indecent when it came to them.

Carmen then entered after Alice and Edward jumped from his seat. She had a kind smile on her face and her eyes twinkled.

"Mrs. Cullen is fine."

"And the baby?"

"Your son is very healthy."

Edward's eyes light up and a broad smile enhanced his features.

"I have a son?"

"A very healthy son. Your wife sent me to get you and we all know how impatient the mistress can be."

With that, Edward bolted from the library and headed up the stairs, skipping two at a time. He then all but ran down the hallway and threw the door to the mistress's chambers, which were never used, open. On the bed he saw his wife holding a small bundle and he saw the bright smile that the enveloped her features. He barely noticed that his mother or the midwife sitting beside the bed or when they got up and left the room. Edward walked over and climbed onto bed to sit beside Isabella. He looked down at the bundle in her arms and smiled.

The baby was small and pink. His eyes were closed but Edward could see a small mop of bronze hair on the top of his head. Edward brought his hand down and traced the small nose and then his mouth. He was perfect. He felt his heart swell twice the size that it normally was. He barely knew this small child but he knew that his son owned every part of him. He was perfect and he already was wrapped around is little finger.

"He is so small." Edward's voice was so low that Isabella had to strain to hear him.

"He is." Isabella's voice was her normal volume but Edward to detect tears in her voice. For the first time he tore his eyes away from his son and looked at his wife. She was crying. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"What is with the tears?"

"I'm so happy." The tears were falling faster and it caused Edward to laugh a bit. "He's so perfect."

"He is. He is beyond perfect." Edward stated and then looked at his wife. "Can I hold him?"

Isabella nodded and shifted slightly, wincing in the process, and handed their son to him. Edward engulfed his son in his arms and brought him close to his chest.

"You know, he can't be called 'he' forever." Edward stated with a laugh. He didn't look at his wife when he spoke. His eyes never left his son.

"I know." Isabella stated with a laugh. Then she smiled her 'I-am-up-to-something-mischievous' smile. "You know, when I was a child I had an imaginary friend named Nahuel and I promised him I would name my first born son after him."

Edward's eyes grew wide and looked at his wife in disbelief.

"We are not naming our son after your childhood imaginary friend!"

"But I made a promise." Isabella pouted.

"Yeah, to a figment of your imagination!" Edward raised his voice slightly causing the baby to whimper. Both parents looked down at their son. The baby moved his arms slightly and kicked at the blanket. After he settled back down, Edward looked over to his wife. "Pick another name."

"Edward Jr. EJ for short."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Isabella thought for a few moments before looking back at her husband.

"I always did like the name Philip."

"Philip?" Edward tested the name out on his lips. "I like it. He seems like a Philip."

"Okay, so Philip for a first name but what of a middle name?"

"How about after one of our father's?" Edward suggested.

"Wouldn't that be unfair?" Isabella took Philip out of his father's arms when he began kicking too much. She cuddled him to her chest and he calmed down instantly.

"We could use both. I have two middle names." Edward shrugged. He took one of Philip's small hands into his and it wrapped around Edward's pointer finger. He beamed at the contact.

"Philip Charles Carlisle Cullen?" Isabella's eyebrows in questions when she looked at her husband.

"Yes."

"His initials would be PCCC."

"So?"

"That's a lot of 'Cs'." Isabella stated in a laugh. "But I like it."

The new parents looked down upon their son and they felt complete. The family was waiting downstairs to be introduced to the newest family member. Kate was bouncing on her tip toes, squeezing Heidi to her chest. Esme was describing all about Philip to her husband. Emmett and Rosalie were attempting to contain Kate's enthusiasm but couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. Jasper just held Alice as her tears stained his vest. A weight was lifted off of them. The Cullen's had their heir.

**A/N: This chapter went in a direction that I didn't expect but I am glad that it did. I thought that it was good that we get to see more of how Carlisle and Esme's marriage worked. Child death was very common back in those times. So it wasn't unusual what they had gone through. So, what are your thoughts? I would love to hear them! **


	22. Chapter 21

The Vineyard

Chapter Twenty-one

**A/N: A quickie update. Don't we all love them? Please read the A/N at the bottom. Oh, and remember when I said that we had about five chapters left. I lied (or at least I think I did). It most likely will be a few more than that. Who knows? **

The weeks passing Philip's birth were exhausting. Granted they had his wet-nurse to do the feedings and Carmen to care for him as she did for Kate but Isabella refused to be one of those mother's who only saw their child for a few moments each day. In fact, she was there for each feeding, bathing and changing of the nappies. She would laugh when he kicked his heals against the ground or the time she squealed when small speaks of emerald began to peak through the child's blue eyes. He slowly began to recognize who Edward and Isabella were and would grin a wide toothless smile whenever they were in sight.

Edward as well visited his son often. He even insisted that his wife bring Kate and Philip into his office during their play time, much to Carmen's disapproval. Isabella would take Philip into her arms and dance with him around his office to Kate's musical laughter. Kate had taken to the infant like a mother hen. She deemed that it was her responsibility to look after him. She was there for everything Isabella was. In fact she became, much to Isabella's glee, Isabella's shadow. She would follow her around, doing what she did, or pretend to be doing what Isabella was.

She was even present for the visitors that came to see the baby now that Isabella was out of confinement. Philip was a curiosity because he was the Cullen heir but Kate was as well, even though she did not know it. Kate's return had spread through London like wildfire. Whispers followed each and every member of the Cullen family whenever they were out and about town. When Isabella's confinement was over and Philip was born they tried to keep the chatter from getting to close to home. Since Isabella simply never left the premises of the townhouse and Philip's birth was not announced in the society pages they fooled society by them thinking that she was still in confinement which kept visitors from paying unexpected visits.

However, once Edward and Isabella attended Rosalie's and Emmett's wedding, that cover was blown. They knew it would be. The talk wasn't too appalling when they entered the church. Before the ceremony many people came to ask how she was doing, thinking that since that no announcement was made, that she had a stillborn. Once they learned that the child was alive and well the chatter worsened, causing Isabella to be casted in a darker light than she already was, not that she minded. However, the chatter grew even worse once Kate walked down the aisle, throwing rose peddles. The whispers could be heard throughout the hall that Edward still had fingernail marks on his hand. Kate however didn't realize that the chatter was about her, she was too happy with her rose petals to notice.

Once Rosalie and Emmett were wedded and the word got out that Isabella was out of confinement, the invitations poured in; invitations that Isabella mainly rejected. However the visits could not be turned away. She would entertain each visitor for about fifteen minutes before Eleazar would enter the parlor stating that there was a matter that needed her assistance, thus causing the guest having to depart from the townhouse, most of the time the "matter" was nonexistent.

Each visit was more painful than the last. First were the Webbers. Now Isabella actually enjoyed that particular visit because she had developed somewhat of a friendship with Angela. Reverend Ben however was an awkward fellow that Edward didn't really understand how to hold a conversation with. The time went by with Isabella and Angela holding up the entire conversation while the men remained silent. Angela had asked what conferment was like causing Isabella to believe that the reverend and his wife were expecting. Angela played with Kate and adored little Philip.

After them were the Brandons. Tia and Benjamin were kind and considerate. They cooed over Philip and laughed when Kate did something adorable but it felt forced to Isabella. She believed that it was because they were too close to the situation because they were Alice's parents. She could sympathies with them because they always expected Alice to bear the son to the Cullen fortune. Now with the heir being born and it not being their grandson, she could understand the waves of tension the rolled off them.

The Newtons were a different story. Michael and his wife were nice but it was completely phony. Michael would make some type of inappropriate joke that neither Edward nor Isabella found funny. He however, would laugh a full belly laugh as though it was the funniest thing in the world. Mrs. Newton inquired about Kate more than she did Philip. While it didn't bother Isabella to talk about Kate, since she looked at the little girl as her own child, she knew that the woman would be running her mouth the moment she stepped out the front door. So, Isabella kept her answerers guarded.

Then came the Crowleys. It was awkward, strained and filled with more backhanded complements between the women than their husbands could count. While Mr. Crowley was a decent hardworking man, one that Edward got along with, his wife was anything but. She was a pure product of London society. She was cold, two faced and had her nose stuck so high in the air that Isabella wondered if could ever come down. The visit didn't last long.

After that disaster, which Edward escaped to his study in the middle of leaving Mr. Crowley and his wife alone with the harpy, Isabella slumped down on the couch in an unladylike manner and asked for Carmen to take Kate and Philip to the nursery. She needed a moment of peace. Once she kissed both Kate and Philip's foreheads, they were escorted from the room and to the nursery. Philip had fallen asleep anyway and Kate needed to work on her letters. After a few moments of silence Eleazar entered the parlor.

"You have a visitor madam." He stated, bracing himself for the outburst he knew was coming. While he adored his master's new wife, in a platonic way, he wondered what her next move would be. She was the type of woman that added excitement to the staff's lives. She attempted to pair up their governess, Carmen, with him. She made it her side project to marry Eleazar off and she viewed Carmen as a potential wife.

Carmen would blush every time Eleazar would enter the room that she would be occupying. Unbeknown to her, her blush was the key factor in Isabella's choice. She figured that her blush was a consent to her feelings toward the steward. While Carmen was wonderful with children, she was horrid at communication with the opposite sex. Thus being the reason why she had never married and had to seek work as a governess.

"What! The Crowleys just left!" Isabella's voice sounded. Eleazar cringed. "Well who is it?"

"Lord and Lady Bears and their son." She perked up at the name. At least it was someone she considered a friend.

"Send them in."

"Lord Bears has been escorted up to Mr. Cullen's office but I will send her ladyship in." With that Eleazar left and Victoria walked gracefully in.

"Isabella!" Victoria chimed opening her arms in a wide manner. She pulled Isabella into an embrace and kissed both of her cheeks. "How are you dear?"

"I am well. And yourself?"

"Fine indeed. I hope you don't mind but I had one of the servants take Riley up to the nursery. He doesn't have many children around to play with and I thought that it would be a nice treat for him."

"Oh no, not at all. I am sure that Kate would love a break from practicing the alphabet." _Not that she has been practicing long, or at all. _Victoria laughed and placed a genuine small on upon her lips.

"How was confinement?" She asked lightly.

"Painful." Isabella answered in an equally light voice. She tilted her head in a manner that stated labor was nothing of consequence.

"Ah, it hasn't changed since I went through it then." Victoria added flippantly.

"Unless it was all rainbows and candy before, I guarantee that it hasn't." Isabella stated with a small smile causing Victoria to laugh.

"That is what I like about you. You don't deal with the bullshit!"

"I don't have the time or the energy that is necessary to deal with it. If people don't like me because of it, well so be it then." That was her philosophy. She was never one to deal with people who were not up front with those around them. She made it obvious whether or not she liked the person she was talking to and she expected others treat her the same. Renee always taught her to treat people how she would like to be treated. Like most lessons she attempted to teach her daughter, Isabella discarded them. She treated people how she expected them to treat her, not how she desired to be treated.

"Tis true." Victoria raised her tea glass, which had been brought in by a servant, and clinked it against Isabella's. "James wishes that I would be more involved with society but ever since my coming out I found most of London society to be vapid and well down right horrid. That and when Riley was born I put most of my energy into his well being. I didn't want to be one of those mothers who let their children in the nursery and to be raised by the nanny."

"Me either. While we have a nanny, I spend most of my time with Kate and Philip. Carmen is always there but I want the connection with my children."

"How is young Philip?"

"Perfect." Isabella smiled dreamily causing Victoria to laugh again.

"Yes, I remember that stage. Just wait until they don't sleep through the night and start crawling." Victoria jabbed.

"I can't wait." Isabella laughed alongside her friend. "How long have you and Lord Bears been married?"

"Six years this coming August." Victoria stated. "We married during my first season."

"So you would have been.."

"I came out when I was seventeen. How old were you."

"Seventeen and I married Edward during my third season. Not all of us can marry during our fist season." Isabella giggled.

"Did you court anyone else during your three seasons?" Victoria asked. Normally, Isabella would avoid those types of questions because she didn't really want her entire history to be plastered around London. However, she knew that Victoria was not one of those women who would leak out what was told in confidence. Victoria was not Mrs. Newton or Mrs. Crowley.

"Yes. There was one gentleman that I courted during my second season. It didn't end well." Isabella stated as she sipped her tea. She avoided her eyes from Victoria's curious gaze.

"What happened?" Her voice was cautions because she could tell her friend was hesitant to answer.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. After a brief moment of contemplation, Isabella answered.

"I found him in bed with my cousin. My bed." Victoria's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. She was completely shell shocked. Out of everything she expected Isabella to say, that was not it.

"You caught them?" Victoria stuttered. While it was common for her to hear about girls ruining their reputation by giving their virtue away she had never actually seen it happen in person. News like that was gossip worthy but Vitoria valued her new friendship more than what the cats of London society had to offer.

"My father and I did." Isabella replied knowing where this conversation was going. She sighed in contempt. One of the good reasons for getting out of France was to sail away from the demons that her life had posed. Granted, coming to England only brought different demons.

"What happened?"

"They married, they had to. However, their marriage didn't last long. Only close to a year."

"What? What happed to their marriage?"

While Isabella could have gone with the entire lengthy story that included Edward and her's courtship, she decided that the abridged version would be more appropriate.

"Alistair, my cousin's husband, gambled everything away and his debts were being called in. He departed and my cousin said that he is nowhere to be found, if he is even alive."

"Oh, my. I had no idea-"

Victoria's statement was cut off by the opening of the door. Carmen walked in with Philip in her arms. She had a determined look on her face. Isabella barely noticed the wet nurse following behind her with Kate and another child.

"Philip was getting fussy and I thought that he might calm if you held him." Carmen bent down and placed Philip in her arms before she whispered in her ear. "Look at the two children."

At first Isabella was confused. She looked from Philip to Kate and back again but could understand what Carmen was getting at. Then she saw him; the little boy. She saw Riley. He had pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He had the face of an angel. She looked from Kate to Riley and then back again. They were identical. If it wasn't for the obvious age difference and the difference in gender, they could have been twins; same eyes, same nose, same cheekbones, same everything. Isabella's heart stopped when she reached the obvious conclusion.

She broke her eye contact with the child and looked over to Victoria. It was written on her face as well. She could hear her friend's heart shatter from where she sat. Victoria knew her husband and she knew her husband well. She had a marriage of convenience. That was all she ever expected and that was all she was ever taught to reach for. She married a lord and she married him in her first season; the season she came out. That in itself was remarkable and she knew that. Victoria also knew that she was no fool and didn't take kindly to being made one.

Victoria could very well go one of three ways. One, she could go against her husband and make her life, plus her son's a living hell. Two, she could blame Tanya for everything but didn't feel the need to resurrect the dead. Or three, she could remain silent and by the silent conversation she had with Isabella, silence was the best option.

Then the door opened and a man with white blonde hair, ice blue eyes and the face of an angel stood in front of her husband and Isabella knew that she was looking into the eyes of Kate's father.

**A/N: So….just a plain old filler chapter, right? Hehe. I was really surprised about the lack of guesses that James was the father. I planted a mention of him early-ish on and while we met his wife, we never met him. I will have to say, I did love the guesses. I would like to go through them. **

**Carlisle/Emmet: I am grouping those two because I basically have the same thing to say. No. They are both too loyal to Edward to do such a thing. Carlisle loves Esme and while Emmett may have been promiscuous before Rosalie, he knew that gentlemen's wives and daughters were off limits. **

**Jacob Black: He is a very minor character. Only in the story to connect Charles Swan with England. That's about it. **

**Alistair: While a very good guess and was intrigued when this one popped up. It would have been a very good plot twist in the story; it would have been a predictable one. That and Alistair has never been to England and since Tanya hated France it would have been impossible for them to conceive a child. **

**Mike: I am not sure if anyone really guessed him but I will state him anyway. Nope, honestly, his character isn't all that developed in my mind. He is Jessica's husband and that's it. Though I do picture him bald and with a beer gut in this story. Why? I don't know. **

**Jasper: I saved him for last because I unintentionally lead people to believe that he could have been the father. He could have, true, but whether he is faithful or not to Alice now is not important, yet. He was faithful and madly in love with Alice when Kate was conceived. He did not have an affair with Tanya. I didn't mean for Jasper's issues to be lead to that conclusion but I guess it did. His issues are basically the same as Alice's and they will be addressed, later. **

**If I missed any, please let me know and I will address them. **

**So, there you have it. The mystery has been solved. Anyone saw it coming? Oh, on a side note I want everyone to know that Victoria is not a bad person in this. She is not a villain. And did anyone get the parallel between Victoria and Maria I was trying draw? **

**I expect a lot of reviews for this. Please? **


	23. Chapter 22

The Vineyard

Chapter Twenty-two

**A/N: Yep, another update so soon. I am shocked too.**

The streets of London were silent. While the rumor mill was full of a story about a young girl whose father had caught her in the stables with her suitor, there was no hint of a word about Kate. Victoria had been good to her word. She didn't say anything. Neither did Isabella or Edward. They attempted to cover it up. It was the best policy for how things had went. No one had gotten word of the mystery that had always surrounded the Cullens. At least not right away.

When Edward and James had stepped into the parlor where their wives were sitting with the children, it didn't take much for him to feel the chill in the air. He noticed his wife looking from Kate to James and he followed her action. What he gathered from the looks was monumental. His reaction from it was as well. To say that Edward was angry would have been an understatement. In a cold voice he told Carmen to take all three of the children out of the room. When they were safely out of the way, Edward and James had a very colorful confrontation.

While James and Edward were never exactly friends, well Edward always thought James to be a pompous asshole, they had done business together and Edward felt betrayed. He didn't really know how to respond. He knew that James was used to getting everything he wanted and that Tanya was always a social climber. Yet, to sleep with a business partner of her husband's was beyond cold. That and the fact that such a sweet and wonderful little girl would be the product of someone so horrid was beyond Edward's comprehension.

So, when words were exchanged it was not something that could have been described as pleasant. Victoria and Isabella were shell shocked and when their husband's faces started to turn purple, Isabella thought it would be best if she put herself between the two gentlemen. She knew Edward would never lay a hand on her, but that could not have been said the same for James. When James had taken a hold of Isabella and shoved her out of the way, causing her to hit her head on the corner of the doorframe, Edward grabbed James and began to physically rip into him. There were many things Edward could deal with, but disrespect to his wife, whether alive or dead, was not one of those things.

An agreement was agreed upon once the men were separated by Eleazar, who had come into the parlor to see what the commotion was about. The agreement was created by Victoria and Isabella, mainly because the men's emotions were too high strung at that particular moment. James made it very clear that he did not want anything to do with Kate. If they could keep the fact that James was her father quiet, he would cause no trouble and the Cullens would be able to keep Kate. He didn't want his reputation ruined in the eyes of those at St. James's Palace.

They all agreed on this but Edward made it very clear to James that any type of business relationship they may have had before, was over. James was not pleased with that. He dearly loved his wine.

So they did. They buried everything instead of airing out all the dirty laundry. While Edward made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with James, he didn't stop his wife from continuing her friendship with Victoria. Victoria and Isabella would talk mainly about Kate and about Riley. Victoria would always bring her son with her when she visited her friend because even thought society might not understand what it was; she wanted Riley to have some type of relationship with Kate.

He was her brother after all.

Things had gotten worse for Victoria at home. The fact that someone knew James's dirty little secret didn't sit well with him. It made him feel loss of control. Victoria, while she knew her husband was never faithful to her, lost all the respect she may have had for him. The women that Victoria knew of that her husband had been with had always been courtesans. He never, to her knowledge until that event, had been with a gentlemen's daughter or a gentlemen's wife. This betrayal was unforgivable because there was an innocent child involve. That and she did the math. They only would have been married a year, if that, when Kate would have been conceived. She confronted him about Tanya and Kate once and only once. It took days for her bruises to fade and she never brought it up in his presence again.

Things were quiet for awhile. It wasn't until a shopping trip between Victoria, Isabella and Rosalie, who was now the new Mrs. McCarty, that things got out of hand. It was a simple shopping trip that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The three women simply wanted to spend a day without the children and quiz Rosalie on how married life was treating her. It was treating her very well. However, when Victoria and Isabella told Rosalie on what they had discovered, things got out of hand.

The subject was very emotional for Victoria to discuss and it took everything Rosalie had not to physically harm Lord Bears for what he had done, not only to her friend, but to her brother as well. While she loved that little girl to pieces, she just didn't understand how Kate could have come from something so, evil.

The conversation would have left everything well enough alone but, they were over heard. Victoria's, Isabella's and Rosalie's conversation was not a private as they thought.

Mrs. Newton was out shopping for her sister's birthday when she stumbled upon the conversation. She was filled with glee to be the first one to know this bit of gossip. She didn't waste any time to go and visit her friend, Mrs. Crowley to tell her the news. The next day, the news that James was Kate's father was in the gossip pages and the word had spread not only throughout London but down to Bath and Wales as well. The royal court at St. James's Palace were not pleased.

While men can get away with virtually anything, sleeping with a gentlemen's wife, of a prominent family that is, was not one of them. They told him that he needed to clean the mess that he made up or he will be thrown off the court.

While Edward knew about the rumors circulating around London (some more wild than others), he had many men come up to him during the day when out and about to ask about it, he didn't realize that the deal he made with James was off. That didn't become apparent until Lord Bears burst into his study.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Cullen. I tried to stop him." Eleazar stated looking flushed as he stood behind James. James looked beyond livid. His whitish hair hung down in his face when it normally was slicked back into perfection. His ice blue eyes were colder than the water that ran under the London Bridge.

"It's okay Eleazar. You may go." Eleazar nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. "I believe I told you never to step in my doorstep again."

"I believe we need to have a conversation about your wife!" James stated in a deadly calm whisper.

"What about my wife could possibly concern you?" Edward snapped. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. He wasn't going to be polite and rise from his chair to welcome the man who slept with his dead wife.

"The fact that she couldn't keep her mouth shut. I am now being threaten with removal from court!" James's fist balled and Edward could see the bead of sweat that was slowly making its way down his forehead.

"While I feel horrible" Edward rolled his eyes "about the possibility of you being removed from court, I do recall that my wife was not the woman who opened her mouth to the entirety of London. That honor goes to Mrs. Newton. Now why don't you go rudely interrupt her husband and leave me be."

"It's not that simple. If your wife wasn't having a discussion about my private business with _your _sister-"

"As I may recall that _your _wife was there as well. And frankly it is not just _your _business when you slept with my wife!"

"You didn't deserve her." He spat.

"And you sure as hell don't deserve Victoria." Edward spat back.

"Don't concern yourself with my wife. I have taken care of her. Now you need to take care of yours!" James all but shouted. At this point Edward rose from his chair that was situated behind his desk. He placed his hands flat on the desk and leaned closer to James.

"If you take care of your wife the way I think you do, then I can assume that she would be able to be seen in public for a week."

"And if she can't?" They were nose to nose at this point.

"While your wife is home nursing her bruises, mine will be having tea in town." Edward stated softly.

"I see." James paused to look at his rival up and down as if he was sizing him up. "Since you are unable to control your _household_ in the correct manner-"

"How I control or not control my _household_ his none of your business, especially when you're not welcome here." Edward sneered right back at James's sarcastic smirk. "You are a poor excuse of a man."

"Then why don't we just whip out our penises and see just who is bigger? Let's see who really is a man."James cocked his head to the left and bit his lip. "Tanya thought I was a man alright."

With that Edward grabbed James's long hair that was tied back into a pony tail and brought his head down to meet his desk forcefully. Twice. Once Edward let go of the pale blonde hair, James staggered backward and grabbed a hold of the bookshelf that was stationed near his desk. Books from the shelf fell around James. Once he was stabilized enough to let go, he brought his hand to his forehead that was bleeding slightly. The finger that had the blood from his head was brought to lips. He began to suck the blood off his finger.

"Tanya and I had a cold loveless marriage. If she found love, well, all I have to say is that her taste was despicable, but I can't hate her, not anymore. Not when she gave me that little girl, whether she is mine or not and defiantly not when I found the same thing."

"Ah yes. Your pretty little _French _wife." James stated and that sick sneer appeared on his face again. "The thing about French woman, Edward, is very simple. You fuck them and then leave. You never marry them. They are nothing more than courtesans; prostitutes, Edward, not wives. That is all they are good for."

"You know nothing of Isabella."

"I could. If I wanted." James voice was mocking. Edward made a move toward James to cause even more bodily harm but his antagonist's voice cut him off. "Now onto that pathetic thing you claim as a daughter. Your wife may not be any of my concern but that brat is."

"You made yourself very clear the other day. You wanted nothing to do with her and we are fine with that. I wouldn't want her to have such a weak man as a father anyway."

"I'm. Not. Weak." The words were hissed out from in-between his teeth. "While your wife may be a pain in my ass and a nuisance to society but she won't remind society of my ruin. The girl will."

"Sounds like a problem. Forgive me for not giving a shit." Isabella was rubbing off on him.

"Well you should, seeing as how the court told me to fix the problem." At this point James's smile grew very wide.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Edward felt a slight chill run down his spin and he knew that whatever James proposed it wouldn't be appealing and shouldn't be taken lightly.

"It won't be what _I _will be doing. It will be what _you _will be doing. You see, every time she is seen in public, whispers will follow; whispers about me. My reputation would be like that of a ruined girl's virtue. I cannot have that."

"What do you expect me to do? That isn't my doing. It was yours."

"What I expect you to do is" James took a step closer toward the desk which Edward was still behind "to get rid of her."

"What do you mean get rid of her?"

James laughed.

"You never were that smart." James couldn't let that slur get away. "I mean to make her disappear. You did it once, it shouldn't be that hard."

"That was different."

"How so? You made her disappear. Didn't you?" When Edward didn't answer, James took that as confirmation. "I thought so. I don't care how you do it. Send her away to a distant relative. Send her to your _vineyard_" he said the word as if it was offensive "in France. Hell, throw her over the London Bridge and bury her in the back yard for all I care. Just make sure she is gone!"

Edward was speechless.

He looked at James and for the first time ever, he knew what it was like to truly hate someone. All those feelings he had for Tanya when he learned of her betrayal was nothing compared to the revulsion he felt toward this man.

He thought about France. It would be the simplest thing in the world. Pack up and take his family far away from this mess. The problem was, the next ship that sailed to France was not for another month and Philip was not old enough to travel. He however didn't know if he would be able to handle a month of James's abuse.

He didn't know if he could protect his family from it.

James moved toward the office door when Edward didn't speak again. He turned the handle and opened the door. He paused in the doorway and placed his hands against the doorframe. He turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Mark my words, if you don't get rid of her, I will." With that James left the office.

That was the first night that Kate started seeing a man in her bedroom at night.

**A/N: Creepy, I know. Review. **


	24. Chapter 23

The Vineyard

Chapter Twenty-Three

**A/N: This chapter would have been up earlier today but I was having issues with the writers coffee shop. It would let me on. **

Edward was worried. Very worried. After James's visit it was like he was on edge about everything and anything. When they were out in public, he watched everyone's' move as if he was anticipating some type of attack. Security was increased and trusted staff members were informed to be on the lookout, including Carmen and Eleazar. Kate was never left alone, and neither was Philip for that matter. Edward even tried to convince Isabella into having security with her at all times. She didn't go for it.

The first night after James's visit was difficult. He held Isabella as she cried. James's threats had scared her. Sleep didn't come till the early hours of the morning and once it was time to rise, the couple was very drowsy. Their wake up call wasn't until Kate mentioned that she had a nightmare and that the nightmare was about a man in her room. She stated that she couldn't see the man but that he just simply sat there by her window and watched her sleep.

While Isabella was scared, she dismissed the little girls tale as an over active imagination. She assumed that Kate was like she was at that age. Isabella's imaginary friend Nahuel had always been with her when she slept. It wasn't until the "imaginary" man was present every single night, simply sitting in the corner of the room, breathing heavily. He never laid a finger on her. He just simply sat there watching. Isabella and Edward then moved into the mistresses' chamber, which was closer to Kate's chamber, instead of sleeping in the master chamber room. A crib was also brought into their new chamber for Philip to sleep in. Eleazar also moved into one of the guest rooms, instead of sleeping in the servant's wing. The guest room he chose was not only beside Kate's but right across from Carmen's room.

On the third night, Eleazar and Edward started doing routine checks every half hour to make sure that no one was in her room other than Kate herself. They were terrified that it was someone working for James. Isabella had written a letter to Victoria asking if James was home every night. He was and that was something Victoria said was unusual. Normally would be out at one of his clubs, the brothels or doing god knows what. No, recently he made a point to be home. Edward said that James was most likely building his alibi so that if something did happen to Kate, there would be proof that he wasn't responsible.

The question was who was in Kate's room?

The one night that Eleazar and Edward had checked her room, no one was there. They also listened to the halls each night to hear if anybody was out in the hall. Edward had opened the door on more than one occasion to see Eleazar leaving her room. He would shake his head and Edward would return back into his room. They realized the next day, from what they had seen and from what Kate had said, that no one had been in her room.

They then learned that there was a break in at a townhouse down the street. Edward and Isabella didn't know if it was a coincidence or not. He had the servants count and recount everything that was in the house. Nothing was missing except for Kate's ragdoll, Heidi, a doll that was always present under Kate's arm when she slept. That was when Kate started to sleep in-between Edward and Isabella.

Carlisle and Esme began snooping around society, not obviously of course. They didn't really hear anything of merit. They heard rumors here and there about him but nothing on who would be working from him. Carlisle did hear from a friend of his that was on the court that because of fact that the rumors going around London had gotten worse, and that they reflect on the court and the royal family themselves, that James was facing dismissal from the court and possibly being stripped of his title. Knowing that, it caused more panic. Carlisle begged his friend to sway the court on the decision and if they couldn't do that, then hold off on presenting that information to James. Carlisle knew that if James learned of his dismissal, he would angry and an angry James was not a good thing.

While Carlisle asked around court and Esme asked around the ladies of the ton, Emmett snooped around the shadier parts of London, much to Rosalie's displeasure. He didn't learn much but he did learn that James was seen with another man in a swanky pub that higher society didn't step into. As to whom this man was and what James wanted with him, no one knew. Emmett also heard that James had not frequented any of his usual places.

It seemed that James has been holding himself up in his office; or so said Victoria's letters. Victoria's letters also said that she was trying to find a way out; a way not only to protect herself but her son as well. She figured if her husband could flip and harm his own daughter, then who says he wouldn't do that to Riley? Victoria was worried and Isabella promised her friend that when Edward found them a way out of the country, they would take her and Riley with them.

So, as Edward and Isabella lay in bed with Philip resting in his mother's neck and Kate nestled between them early Saturday morning, they were discussing what to do. They were running out of options and running out of time. They had about three and a half weeks before the ship sailed to France. Three and a half weeks was too much time. So much could happen in that much of time.

Edward was believed that taking risks could be could be a good thing. Business was all about taking risks. It was a risk to buy the vineyard. It was a risk to venture to places such as the Americas because of the long journey. However, risking his family's life was not a risk he was willing to take. So, they decided they need to leave England at least until James was removed from court and he accentually has no power in England. Even then it wouldn't be very safe because there were some low lives that didn't really care about how high someone was up the social ladder. Some people would do anything depending how much someone was willing to pay and James could pay. Even then Isabella didn't think that they should return at all. She wasn't that big fan of England anyway.

Edward ran his fingers through Kate's blonde curls that were spread across the white mattress. She was still asleep and by the looks of it, she would be asleep for awhile. Philip was playing with his mother's hair and kicking his feet while squealing in joy.

"He seems happy." Edward stated looking at his son and wife.

"Yeah, he has been very active as of late. Carmen said he should standing on all fours soon." Isabella brought her lips to Philip's cheek and blew a loud raspberry. The nose plus with Philip's giggle caused Kate to stir slightly. "My little boy is growing up so fast!"

"Too fast. It seems just like yesterday that this little guy was born to me." Edward stated while taking his son from his wife's arms and into his own. Isabella raised her eyebrows.

"To you? I still have belly fat!"

"You could gain hundred pounds and you still will be beautiful." Edward stated smiling.

"Only a hundred?"

"Yes, anymore than that and you will be completely hideous!" He laughed. Isabella picked up her pillow to hit her husband but Edward held up Philip. "Hey hey! Baby here!"

"Oh, how manly! Using your son as a shield." Isabella leaned over and took Philip back from her husband. "Come to momma my big boy!" Philip squealed in delight.

"I was thinking…"Edward began but Isabella cut him off.

"Oh no, that's never a good combination. Unless it's with your_ lower_ head, then it's a very good combination." Isabella teased. Edward shot her a look that stated that this wasn't a laughing matter.

"I'm being serious here!" He paused, collecting his thoughts and trying to ignore the improper thoughts that his wife had given him. It didn't help that their bed was full of children either. "I think I might know of a way to get us out of England. Maybe not to France right away but possibly to Spain or Portugal."

"Really?" Isabella's voice was hopeful. "How?"

"I have a friend down at the docks, Austin Marks, he owes me a favor. He has a ship that is to sail out to Spain in about two days and he may have space for the four of us. Carlisle and Esme can come on the boat that is scheduled to leave in three weeks with Victoria and Riley." Carlisle and Esme had decided, before this whole situation descended upon them, that they would leave with Edward and Isabella and sail to France with them to help them get settled. In reality, Esme was not ready to say goodbye to Kate and Philip. Isabella had a feeling that Carlisle and Esme's visits would be more frequent, especially since Carlisle was thinking about stepping down and handing the estate over to Jasper.

"The six of us." She stated.

"What?"

"The six of us. I will need Carmen with me to help with Philip and Kate, especially since we will be on a boat and I believe that Eleazar will follow Carmen anywhere. That is if his master will allow him to find work somewhere else, some where such as a vineyard." Isabella then shot her husband a sharp look. "Something his master _will _agree to. Am I right dear?"

Carmen and Eleazar have been getting closer over the last few months. Eleazar had confessed to Edward about his feelings for the governess/nanny when Edward coaxed it out of him. That was a difficult conversation, not to mention awkward for Eleazar, especially since he was just a somber man. Carmen also told Isabella one afternoon in the parlor that she did indeed like Eleazar but didn't know where he stood on the subject. Isabella did a little happy dance but was slightly saddened when she realized that Carmen and Eleazar may marry. When they did marry and her side project was completed, what would she do then?

"He won't be able to be the steward. No matter how capable Eleazar is, I could never just simply replace Aro." Edward stated. "I could give him some other position."

"Or you could make him Aro's apprentice." Edward looked doubtful but Isabella pressed on. "Think about it. Aro is getting old and will want to step down eventually and retire with Sulpicia to the cottage you have given them correct? I mean it's not like you would simply throw them out if they did want to retire, right?"

"No, I could never do that."

"Exactly and neither of their sons or grandsons would want the position right?"

"No, Caius and Marcus are too happy riding in the fields and telling the workers what to do. They like being overseers and Felix and Demetri like being in the wine cellar." Edward rolled his eyes. "Plus they have small children and with working in the wine cellar it gives them less hours and more time to spend with their wives and children."

"Exactly. Eleazar could work alongside Aro and when Aro steps down, Eleazar could take over for him. It's perfect."

"You would do anything to make this side project of yours a success, wouldn't you?" Edward simply smirked at his wife when he noticed that she had been blushing. "I just don't want Aro to feel like I am pushing him aside."

"He won't" Isabella assured her husband.

"How do you know?"

"I have been writing to Sulpicia."

"Of course you have." Edward paused for a moment before treading forward. "I don't really know if that is a good idea."

"What?"

"Writing to Sulpicia. What if James is watching our mail?" Isabella rolled her eyes and shifted Philip on her lap when he began to struggle.

"And he will learn what? That we plan on going to France, like he asked, and that we plan on taking a few servants with us? That's it."

"You didn't write anything about Victoria and Riley. That is something he would care about." Edward stated shaking his head in the negative direction. He knew James from Cambridge and they never really could be considered friends. Even though James was an asshole, Edward never thought that he could be capable of putting not only their family but any family though that.

"I'm smarter than that. If he can send someone to sit in Kate's room, I am pretty sure he could send someone to retrieve our mail." Isabella closed her eyes to hold back some tears that threaded to escape through. Edward reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I will take care of it. Nothing will happen to you, to Kate or to anyone in our family." His eyes were sincere but there was an underlining fear beneath in emerald orbs.

"Then get to the docks."

Edward nodded and kissed Isabella briefly. They climbed out of bed and dressed for the day. They placed Philip between two pillows so he couldn't roll off the bed. Kate didn't budge. The stole kisses as they dressed and held each other when they were done. Edward kissed her forehead stating that everything would be okay. Edward left as Isabella gathered Philip in her arms and headed down the hall toward Carmen's bed chamber. She knocked and waited patiently. A few moments later Carmen answered still in her bedclothes, but was covered with a robe.

"Mrs. Cullen! Is everything alright?" Carmen's voice was frazzled.

"Yes, everything is fine. Could you take Philip? I have a few things I need to take care of down in library. Kate is still asleep in our bed. When she is up please make sure she is dressed for the day."

"Of course." Carmen reached over and took the small boy out of her mistress's arms. Isabella started to head down the hallway as she headed the door close behind her. She checked back in on Kate, who was sprawled out across the bed on her stomach like a snow angle. Her hair was fanned out around her, causing Isabella to let out a little chuckle.

She headed toward the library, passing servants as she went. They bowed as she passed and she rolled her eyes. She attempted to get them to stop bowing to her but it was a useless effort. She guessed that some traditions were engraved so deeply that they couldn't be erased. She entered the library and sat down behind the desk that Edward set up for her.

She started thinking about all the things she would have to get ready in two days time if Edward could pull this off. She leaned down and placed her head in her hands. There were so many things to take into consideration and so many things needed to be packed. Her head was so full of making lists of all the things that needed done that she didn't hear the door open.

"Hello Isabella."

There stood Alistair in the entryway to the library.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! **


	25. Chapter 24

The Vineyard

Chapter Twenty-Four

**A/N: Happy Valentine's day everyone!**

Alistair hadn't changed. Not. One. Bit. He had the same broad shoulders and the same cold eyes. The sneer that he had perfected was still in place. His back was straight causing him to look taller than he was. It was if he towered over Isabella. He looked down upon her as an animal looked at his pray. He was sizing her up. He looked at her as if she was something to eat.

He spent those last few months after Peter threw him out of his brother-in-laws home, Isabella's home, traveling. He traveled from place to place, living in Inns and Hotels. He drank, gambled and ran up more debts than he already had. He couldn't pay and his collectors were getting antsy. He knew they contacted Maria and she told them what she knew, nothing.

Alistair told her nothing. She hadn't seen him for months and for all she knew, he was dead. At some points, Alistair wished he was. However, he wasn't that lucky. A couple of his debts collectors cornered him in an ally way back in France. They beat him to a bloody pulp, threatening that if he didn't pay, they would kill him.

So, he had three choices, find a way to pay his debts, have his debt collectors throw his body in the sea and never be seen again, or leave the country. The third option sounded like the best plan. So he skipped town. He spent some time in Spain, doing odd end jobs but even there he gambled all the money he had earned away, causing him to have to leave. That brought him to Portugal. It was the same routine. Work, gamble, lose, run. The same thing with every new place and eventually that routine brought him to England.

It was turning out to be the same thing as in France, Spain and Portugal but something changed. He heard some rumors. Rumors surrounding the Cullens. Edward Cullen wasn't so perfect after all. In fact, he was a liar. He was sure that M. Swan had no idea that the ideal Edward Cullen was married before or that his wife had an affair. He snooped and learned everything he could about the good old Cullen family and eventually his snooping paid off. He was offered an interesting proposition.

Isabella looked at Alistair and then around the room. She was searching for a way out but he was blocking the only entrance. Going out the window was out of the question because Alistair would have her before she even got it open. She searched the desk with her eyes for a letter opener; nothing of the sort was visible. Searching through the drawers would be too obvious. She could scream for help but by the time Eleazar or any of the other staff got there, he would have her to hold hostage, she didn't know if he was capable of murder but she didn't want to push him. Also, Carmen may have answered her screams and she would have Kate and Philip with her. No, she couldn't put the children in harm's way. The only option she really had was to get Alistair talking.

"How did you get in?" Isabella asked. She stayed behind the desk. It was like a barrier between them. She felt safer behind the desk than she would in front of it.

"You might want to keep a closer eye on some of your staff. Some of the chamber maids are very friendly." Alistair taunted. His sneer grew wider and his eyes narrowed.

"You're a married man Alistair. Shouldn't you be at home with your wife? With my cousin?" Isabella pried.

"Oh, don't go playing family protector when only months ago you didn't care if Maria was alive or dead." Then he cocked his head to the side."And as you should know, marriage doesn't mean fidelity. Look at your Edward's precious Tanya."

Isabella grew even paler than she already was. He knew about Tanya which meant that he knew about Kate. She began to wonder if perhaps his being here was more sinister than she had originally thought. Why would he bring up Tanya when he shouldn't know of her existence?

"What do you know of Tanya?" Isabella stuttered.

"More than you. Possibly even more than Edward." Alistair stated. He took a step toward the desk and Isabella took a step back, away from the desk.

"What do you mean? How could _you _know more about Tanya than the man who was married to her?" Isabella once again began searching around the room for a way out. There was no possible way she could leave without causing harm to herself. She would just have to wait it out and pray for Edward's return home. She hoped that he would be home sooner rather than later.

"He won't be back anytime soon Isabella." Alistair taunted. "I have waited all week for him to finally leave you alone and not just alone in a room for a few moments but truly alone."

"What do you mean you have waited? How could you possibly know when Edward leaves me alone or not?" Isabella questioned. Her heart rate picked up and her palms began to sweat.

"I've been watching Isabella. I would check in off and on since I came to London but now, now I have a reason to watch."

"A reason?" She asked.

"Lord Bears gave me, well not really a reason but a way."

Everything seemed to stop and Isabella put everything together. Why didn't she see it before? It all makes sense. Alistair was working for James. He was the one who had met him all over the city. No one could identify him because no one had met him before. He was new and an oddity. He was the perfect man of James to hire because no one knew him except Edward, Isabella and apparently James.

"You're the man who has been seen with James in all the dingy bars."

Alistair clapped his hands and a wide smile graced his features.

"Bravo. You figured it out. Now, tell me dear what happens next?" Alistair jabbed. Isabella ignored her ex's taunting and pushed forward with the million questions that seemed to have taken a lives of their own in her mind.

"That's how you know about Tanya, because James told you about their affair." She noticed that somehow Alistair had gotten closer to the desk. He was now about five paces in front of it. That didn't set well with Isabella at all.

"Yes, their _affair_." For some reason, that word made Alastair laugh whole heartedly. He then shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Their _affair _is not all it seems."

"What do you mean?" She didn't understand what he was saying. Tanya cheated on Edward with James. There really wasn't any more to the story. Was there?

"It isn't my place to say." He stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Come on Alastair. That has never stopped you before." She coaxed. He didn't say anything but took another step forward. Hastily, she changed the subject. "How did you get in?"

"You don't know this house very well do you?" He asked but didn't give Isabella the chance to respond. "Of course not. The servants always know the house better than the master's and a certain maid has been very forthcoming."

"Who and how?"

"The who isn't important but the _how _is very interesting. Did you know that there is a passageway in the little mistress's closet? One that leads straight into the kitchen's pantry?"

"Which is close to the servant's entrance." Isabella stated.

"Bingo."

"You've been watching Kate." It wasn't a question.

"Bravo! You figured me out, well, I'm surprised that you didn't figure me out sooner." Alistair stated in a manner that showed that he was talking down to her. Isabella didn't do well when she was being talked down to.

"I figured you out, I just didn't say anything."

"Of course you didn't." He sneered.

"Why are you watching her? What does she have to do with you?" Isabella asked.

"The little girl? Nothing."

"Then why-" Alistair cut her off.

"Because Lord Bears made me a sweet deal." Alistair stated. He truly smiled for the first time and Isabella wondered if she really wanted to hear the type of deal James was willing to make.

"What type of deal?" She asked.

"If I got rid of the little girl, he would pay all of my debt, here, in France and in any other place I may have acquired them." He stated and Isabella understood. James was basically offering Alistair a new start. That was something most people wouldn't be able to give but James had enough money to grant Alistair that.

However, the thought of Kate coming to any sort of harm at the hands of this man or in the hands of Lord Bears, made her stomach churn. She was an innocent little girl, what type of monsters where willing to harm someone who did nothing wrong?

"That's a lot of money for him to give."

"What can I say; he wants that little girl gone." Alistair looked at Isabella and thought for a moment. "But I won't do it if you give me something in return."

"What do you mean?" Isabella stuttered. She didn't want to give Alistair anything.

"If you give me what I want, I won't touch the little girl. I will leave her unharmed if you give me what I want. I however cannot speak for Lord Bears."

"I know you can't speak for Lord Bears but what could I have that you possibly want?" Isabella stated with slight impatience. She looked toward the door wondering why no one has come to check on her yet. Normally Eleazar would have come to offer her tea or something by this point. Yet, he was a no show.

"You." He stated simply but the impact was greater than the word itself. Isabella felt sick to her stomach and was about to vomit in the small vase that sat on the desk.

"Excuse me?" She croaked out.

"I want to finish what we started all those months ago in the hallway before my wife interrupted us." Alistair stated with a sick type of smile plastered on his face.

"I don't think so."

"I don't think you are in the position to bargain." He walked the rest of the way toward the desk and Isabella came out from behind it but kept her right hand placed firmly against the top of the desk.

"I'm married."

"So am I." He reached out and began to caress her face. He trailed his thumb across her cheek bone. Isabella took her left hand and placed it over his while her right hand took the vase and smashed it over Alistair's head. He wailed out of pain and surprise. Isabella keened him in the groin causing him to fall over.

She ran toward the door but Alistair grabbed her ankle and caused her to fall as well. He dragged her back toward him. Isabella attempted to kick him with her other right leg. She got a couple of good kicks in before he grabbed her offending ankle and pinned in to the floor. She attempted to crawl away but Alistair spread her legs apart and brought his weight upon her.

She started then to hit him with her hands but it was to no avail. Isabella attempted to scream but he placed his hand over her mouth. She bit him causing Alistair to yelp out in pain.

"You bitch!" He slapped her across the face and Isabella knew that it was going to bruise. He forcefully shut her mouth and then recovered it. He brought his other hand down to where her skirt started. He grabbed the hem and brought it up to her hip, his hand trailing along her leg as he went. He repeated the same action with her other leg. She placed her hand on his wrist and dug her nails into his skin and yanked his hand away from her mouth.

"No! Stop! HELP!" Isabella yelled but Alistair hit her across the face again with his fist while she attempted to pound against his chest with hers. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

He reached down to his britches and attempted to undo the hooks. With one hand, it was a difficult task to complete. Isabella's legs were flailing about in an attempt to throw Alistair off of her. It didn't work.

"Why are you doing this?" Isabella asked hoping that it would distract him. He paused in his attempt to undo his britches. He looked at her.

"Because you were to be mine, but that pathetic excuse of a man that you call a husband took you away from me."

"If I remember correctly that was your own damn fault and I was never yours to be taken from." Isabella shot back. She felt Alistair's grip on her wrists. She quickly got one lose, scratched his face, he yelled, and attempted to get away.

It didn't work. He dragged her back as she kicked and screamed the whole way.

"Get off me!" Isabella screamed as she attempted to cause him physical harm but with her petite body, it was a useless effort.

"I believe my sister said for you to get off her." Alistair looked up and Isabella tilted her head upward. She saw Jasper standing in the library doorway with a loaded pistol aimed at Alistair's head.

**A/N: Yes I know, another cliff hanger but I couldn't let Alistair get away with it, could I? You all would really hate me then. **

**Now, I am some updating news. My sister (who I haven't seen since Christmas of 2008) is coming up from Florida for a visit (I live in Pennsylvania) so I don't know when the next time I will be able to update. She is only here for about five days but that is five days that I might not be able to write. **

**I will try my hardest to update A.S.A.P but I can't promise anything. Anyway, tell me your thoughts please!**


	26. Chapter 25

The Vineyard

Chapter twenty-five

**A/N: Well, back sooner than expected but that's good right?**

Blood. It was dripping from the forehead and down the pale skin. It was light and warm but very sticky. It left a trail of red down the porcelain skin. The gun sat on the end table. There was blood on there as well. The eyes were closed and Isabella touched the blood. She twisted it between her fingertips. Her head hurt like hell. She touched her forehead again and hissed in pain.

Isabella sat on the couch in the parlor wrapped in a wool blanket. Jasper was staring out the window. Eleazar was running around the house demanding to find the chamber maid who showed Alistair into the house after he sent an express to the docks to retrieve Edward. Alistair got away during a struggle between Jasper and himself and Isabella got hit with the handle of the gun. Jasper didn't have to stomach to pull the trigger. He was many things but a murder was not one of them.

The household staff was running wild. Isabella barley noticed. Jasper barely noticed. They barely noticed Eleazar throwing a crying girl out the door or the fact that his voice was louder than normal. They didn't see the anger in his face. Eleazar knew everything that happened within the halls of the Cullen townhouse. He felt betrayed and somewhat guilty at what had transpired. He had no idea and he should have.

Carmen was ordered, by Eleazar, to care for Isabella's injuries. They sent Bree, who was one of the few trusted servants left, to care for Kate and Philip. Carmen was hovering over Isabella. When she saw the blood that was coming from her mistress's forehead, she grabbed a rag and began to clean it up. Isabella attempted to push her away but it was to no avail.

As Carmen cleaned up Isabella and her wounds, she watched her brother-in-law. He just simply stood by the window and stared out into oblivion. Edward had told Isabella that when Jasper got upset or something was wrong, he would simply stare at nothing. At some points, it would be hours on end. He was never one to express his emotions, unless it was to Alice but recently, he wouldn't tell her anything.

He was like a closed book that was placed on the highest shelf that was out of reach for all those who tried and eventually those people gave up reaching. He used to be able to open up to Alice about everything but recently, even she found him unreachable. No matter how hard she pushed or how hard she prodded, it was never enough. She felt as though she was living with a brick wall; solid and unmovable.

Isabella looked down at her fingernails and picked at them. She bit her lip and then looked back at Jasper. He was still staring out into oblivion. She wanted to speak to him but didn't know what to say to him. How could she begin a conversation with a man who just saved her from being raped? Confess her underlying gratitude? When he hates her? Then again, if he hates her, why did he save her at all? Isabella was confused but decided to proceed anyway.

"Thank you." She breathed out. Jasper turned his head and looked over his shoulder. He smiled but it wasn't in a comforting way. Carmen again dragged a rag across her mistress's forehead to clean off the dry blood that was sticking to it.

"Don't thank me; I didn't exactly do it for you." Jasper's voice was full of sarcasm. He shook his head and his honey blond hair fell into his eyes. His head turned away and faced the window again, staring out at whatever had caught his attention out there.

"Well, who did you do it for then?" Isabella's voice was biting and it made Jasper wince a bit. She scowled at him and narrowed her eyes.

"My brother Isabella. He would have done the same for me. He would have done the same for Alice." He said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you are saying that if it wasn't for your brother, my husband, you would have let that man _rape_ me?" Her voice was on the border of getting hysterical. If she wasn't freezing, she would have taken the blanket that was wrapped around her, bunched it into a huge ball and thrown it at him, hoping that it would hit him in the head. But, she was cold so she decided to keep it on.

Carmen looked at the parlor door, debating on leaving the room. It wouldn't be prudent for her to hear this conversation but she knew Eleazar would not be happy if the mistress was left alone in a room with a man who was not her husband. Both of them highly doubted that Jasper would try and pull the same thing as Alistair but they didn't want to take any chances.

"I'm not a cruel man Isabella." Jasper turned from the window to face her for the first time since he rescued her from her attacker.

"Look I know you hate me but you-"Isabella started but Jasper cut her off.

"I don't hate you." Jasper started. "I don't particularly like you but I don't hate you."

"And what have I done to you!" She all but shouted. Carmen winced at her voice because Isabella had shouted right in her ear.

"It isn't what you have done to me! It is what you have done to my wife!" Jasper's voice was raised as well but still held a sort of calm that Isabella could tell was controlled.

"I have done nothing to Alice!" Isabella stood up then, almost knocking Carmen over. At that point she decided that it would be best to leave the room. She then stood guard outside the door, hoping for the first time that Eleazar would not come in search for her. "In fact we have been getting along just fine as of late!"

"Because she lost all hope! You caused her to lose any hope of us having a child! Any child! Not just an heir!"He paused and looked at her. Then in a voice that was deadly calm, he proceeded. "You striped her of any hope she may have had left."

"You did that all yourself." Her voice was just as low as his. "You caused more pain to Alice than I ever will."

Jasper closed his eyes and Isabella saw a smile tear slide down his cheek. His hands were balled into a fist and his lips were pursed. His body was stiff and rigid.

"Don't tell me something that I already know Isabella." His voice was harsh and cold. He didn't look at her. Isabella knew she shouldn't push him but that wasn't in her nature.

"A little while before Philip was born Alice had came to visit me." She stated in a soft voice. She eyed him and when he made no moment, other than his fist getting tighter together, she pressed on. "She stated that she was afraid that you would replace her." At this revelation, Jasper looked truly shocked, appalled even.

"Replace her?"

"Yes. She stated that she was afraid that you would divorce her and marry someone who would be able to give you a child; someone who would be able to give you an heir." Isabella stated. She remembered how shocked she was at Alice's cool and calm manner when they discussed her failing marriage. She remembered how Alice had commented on it as if she was talking about the weather outside.

"I could never replace her. Even if she is barren, I could never just, _discard_ her. I love her. I only know how to love her! I don't know how to love anyone else." Jasper stated in a passionate manner. He seemed shocked. "Besides, it might not be her who can't have children. It could be me."

"Alice is adamant that it is her." Isabella contradicted in a reasonable manner.

"There is no way to prove it is there? Not unless she was to conceive a child with another man." Jasper stated bitterly.

"Alice is not Tanya, Jasper. Stop comparing your wife to Tanya. No matter the state of your marriage, Alice will always be faithful to you." Isabella did everything she could to not roll her eyes. It was a useless effort. Even though Alice may not be her favorite person in the world, she knew that Alice loved her husband and could never betray him the way Edward was betrayed.

"I know she isn't, but they were friends. I think Alice was just as shocked by Tanya's actions as Edward was. We all were."

Silence ensued. Jasper went back to staring out the window as Isabella curled up on the couch with the blanket still wrapped around her. She thought back to the day's events and how everything changed when they came to London. She knew that her marriage was never perfect, no marriage was, but at least when they were in France things were easier. Part of her wished they never came to England and the other abolished her for wishing that because she loved Kate very dearly. She then thought about Tanya and Edward's marriage. From what Edward had described it seemed rather cold, unlike their passionate one. Her mind then moved to the coldest marriage she had seen, other than Maria and Alistair's.

Alice and Jasper's marriage was like an iceberg.

Isabella thought about the conversation that she had with Alice the day she visited her. It was so unexpected and surprising that Isabella could not help but think that Alice was a bit pathetic. Her entire life was centered on pleasing her husband that she forgot about pleasing herself. She would do anything that would please Jasper, even overlook him having an affair. That was something that Isabella could never overlook.

"Alice said she couldn't deal with being replaced but could deal with a mistress." Isabella stated. She noticed Jasper's shoulder's tense up even further. She looked at him in dismay. Her fears were all but confirmed

"I don't have a mistress." Jasper stated in a soft voice and Isabella breathed a sigh of relief. "But I haven't been faithful." He added and Isabella didn't replay. Jasper turned from the window and faced his sister-in-law. "Aren't you going to ask?"

"It isn't my place." Isabella stated, looking straight at Jasper.

"Has that ever stopped you before?"

"It is now."

Silence ensued and Isabella avoided Jasper's gaze that never left her face. It was as if he was trying to figure out a riddle that was engraved in her eyes. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Did you know that Emmett had a mistress?" he said it in a casual voice as if it was nothing. Isabella's eyes widened. Out of everything he could say, she didn't expect him to say that.

"No, I didn't know."

"He doesn't now. He couldn't afford it at the time. He could now but he is too in love with Rosalie that the idea of a mistress isn't in his mind." He stated as if the idea of a mistress did cross Emmett's mind that Emmett would be in very big trouble. "Her name was Sienna."

"It was her?" Isabella asked but not exactly sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Yes. It was shortly after Edward left England. It was only once and I regret it every day." Jasper had a tortured look on his face. Isabella could tell that this had haunted him since his indiscretion.

"Does Alice know?" She asked. She knew that if his wife did know, she wouldn't say anything. Alice would brush it off as if nothing had happen. She would turn a blind eye. If Edward had cheated on her, Isabella would raise hell like high fury. Nothing would permit her do put up with those disrespectful actions. While it would be impossible for her to seek a divorce, that wouldn't stop her from leaving and returning to her parent's home. Her father would make sure she was a widow anyway.

"Of course Alice doesn't know! And I don't want her to." Jasper looked at Isabella as if she had five heads. "The only people who know are I, Sienna and Emmett; and now you of course."

"I-"Isabella began but the parlor door burst open and Edward stood there looking frazzled and petrified. Isabella looked at her husband and the grief written across his face. He looked as if he died a thousand deaths. When Edward saw his wife, he crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. Isabella felt him inhale the sent from her hair and kiss her head.

"I thought….. I didn't know….. I got Eleazar's express…. I was scared and I got here as fast as I could! Please, are you alright? Did he hurt you? Did he…" Edward gulped and wasn't able to finish his thought.

"No. He didn't. Jasper interrupted him. I'm okay." Isabella looked at her husband and saw that he was crying. Tears streaked down his cheeks and Isabella kissed them away.

"Thank god!" He pulled her closer to him and Edward looked over at his brother. "Thank you."

Jasper just looked at his brother and his wife and nodded. He then left the room to give them space. He looked back and saw their embrace. He used to have that with Alice but didn't anymore. He wanted that back and he would be dammed if he didn't try.

They didn't move when they heard the door click shut. Edward simply looked into his wife's eyes and marveled at her strength. She should have been the one breaking down in tears and not him. He should be comforting her and not the other way around. Yet, here they were with Isabella's arms wrapped around him and Edward all but leaning on her.

"He was working for James." Isabella stated looking at him. Edward was confused.

"What?"

"Alistair, he was working for James."Isabella stated again and Edward's eyes hardened.

"James told Alistair to come after you?" His voice was deadly.

"No. He was to come after Kate but Alistair made me an offer." She looked at him and felt him grip tighten.

"And that offer was?"

"Myself instead of Kate."

Before Edward could explode with the rage he felt, the doors burst open again and Carmen came in. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Kate is gone."

**A/N: Runs. Hides. Don't hurt me! **

**I mentioned Emmett's mistress once before, in chapter one. Here is the expert.**

"**Edward was not pleased. In fact, he was quit furious. How could his best friend go behind his back and mess with his little sister. Emmett was far from innocent. Now, he never messed with a gentlemen's daughter or ever deflowered someone but he did know his way around a gentlemen's club. He once kept a mistress by the name of Sienna but soon realized that while he could afford many luxuries, a mistress wasn't exactly good financial planning."**


	27. Chapter 26

The Vineyard

Chapter Twenty-Six

**A/N: I just had a mini heart attack. I had just completed this chapter when my computer shut off on me. Granted I save but it wouldn't turn on. So I ran system repair which made my computer all fine and dandy, but I couldn't find this document. So I freaked out a little. I called the HP help support asking if I could retrieve lost documents and the Indian lady said no. In one last desperate attempt before rewriting this entire chapter, I turned to Google and Google prevailed. I was able to retrieve this document in time for editing. Yay! **

Twenty four hours. Twenty four hours since Kate's disappearance. Twenty four hours since the Cullens franticly searched every nook and cranny of Edward's townhouse. She was nowhere. The only hint was Bree's unconscious but breathing body lying in the nursery and the secret passageway that was open in Kate's closet. It seemed to everyone that Alistair must have snuck back in, after Jasper threw him out, through the secret passageway and into Kate's bed chamber.

He knocked Bree out when she didn't realize that he was there. At that moment, she turned and the next thing Bree knew was that she was lying on a couch in the parlor and the entire house was running rapid trying to find that innocent little girl. The entire household staff loved Kate. She was like a breath of fresh air from the stale one that haunted the house since Tanya's death.

Now she was gone and everyone didn't know how to react.

Carmen and Eleazar blamed themselves. Eleazar should have kept better watch on his staff while Carmen should have stayed with the children. It wasn't Bree's fault but she shouldn't have been the one watching the children. Thus Eleazar felt terrible because he ordered Carmen to stay with Isabella and told Bree to stay with the children. They were only following his orders and he never meant for that to happen. He never meant for Kate to be taken. Carmen had been with Kate since her infancy. She loved that child as if she was her own. She watched her grow from a small babe into a charming and sweet little girl. She blamed herself just as Eleazar did and in hopes to distract herself; she busied herself with chores around the house.

All the Cullens and the McCartys all congregated toward the townhouse. Esme was curled up in her husband's lap crying softly. At first her sobs were louder than they were at that moment but her energy slowly began to decrease and her tears grew silent. Carlisle's waistcoat was drenched in his wife's tears and it took everything he had not to join her in crying. He seemed lost. Carlisle had grown attached to Kate over the last few months and not to know what happened to her was devastating.

Edward and Isabella were distraught. Isabella simply followed her husband and curled up against his side. Gone was her snarky demeanor and crazy antics. It seemed as though she had turned into a shell of her former self. She kept going though all the possibilities of what might happen to Kate. Death. Abuse. Rape. The possibilities were endless. Edward was furious. He had heated words with Eleazar, then Carmen and then anyone who passed by his way; everyone except his wife. He kept Isabella as close to him as possible. She was his only source of comfort and he knew that he was her only source as well.

Rosalie and Emmett felt the same as Esme. Emmett had become Kate's real live teddy bear and he reviled in that role. He loved being Uncle Emmett. Rosalie grew sick and anything that she consumed often came back up in a violent manner. Granted Emmett and she suspected the reason to be of a different manner but didn't want to make any announcements until they were positive. That and they didn't know how Alice and Jasper would react.

Their reaction toward Kate's disappearance was puzzling. While they were sad, it seemed that they were having a completely different conversation. At first Alice seemed very upset, as were her sisters-in-law and mother-in-law, but then something changed. Jasper and Alice were in a corner whispering slightly. Jasper looked at her pleadingly while Alice went ridged. She stood, escaping from Jasper's arms that were wrapped around her, and turned to face her husband. She then brought her tiny fragile hand down across Jasper's face causing an echoing slap to sound across the room. The nose caused everyone to jump. Esme all but leapt out of Carlisle's arms. Everyone looked at the couple but nobody, except Emmett and Isabella, understood what the violent action was about.

Alice then stormed out of the parlor, slamming the door behind her. Carmen dropped the tea she was bringing in at that moment, causing the china to break and the hot liquid to spill everywhere. Rosalie went over to her and helped the governess clean up the spilled tea. As the gathered the scattered china, the heard the distinct sound to glass breaking and a high pitched scream that sound as if the screamer was in great pain. Silence ensued and all eyes fell on Jasper who had tears streaming down his face. There was a fait red hand print across his cheek. Then the door opened and Alice reappeared. She bypassed everyone in the room and ignored all their curious looks. She sat down beside her husband, kissed his cheek and leaned into his embrace. With his arms wrapped around his wife once more, he began to whisper his pleads for forgiveness. Tired of hearing his pleading, she then kissed his lips in a chase manner to get him to be quiet. It worked.

The room fell into uncomfortable silence again. Nothing could be heard except for Esme's soft crying and the clinking sound of china being put back on the tray. The air was tense and when Eleazar opened the door, everyone jumped up hoping for news. He shook his head in the negative direction and everyone let out a sigh of disappointment. Eleazar saw Carmen kneeling on the ground and he took her in his arms. He whispered sweet nothings to her. She nodded and went back to her work as Eleazar headed over to where Edward sat with Isabella in his arms. Edward detached himself from his wife and stood to greet Eleazar. The servant leaned in and whispered in his master's ears. Edward let out a sigh and dismissed Eleazar.

"Alistair is dead." Edward breathed and Isabella's head snapped up.

"What?" She breathed. Everyone was alert and was looking from Edward to Isabella in hesitation. While everyone knew that Isabella was attacked the day before, for she was showing bruises, only few of them knew who Alistair was and his connection to Isabella. Only Isabella, Edward and Carlisle knew the full story and Jasper knew bits and pieces of it. Carlisle had told him when he and Esme had arrived. The rest only knew Alistair as Isabella's attacker and not her cousin's husband.

"His body was found in the river. It seems that after he snatched Kate, James killed him." He stated.

"He wasn't going to follow through with the deal." It wasn't a question. The deal was that if Alistair took Kate then James would repay all of his debts.

Silence once again filled the room. Isabella was gathered in her husband's arms once more. After about an hour people started to head home. Rosalie was getting ill and Emmett thought it best that she rest in her own bed. Not knowing when they would see each other again, they gave a lengthy goodbye. The same went for Alice and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme left as well but they had planned to travel to France in a few weeks to see them and they hoped that Kate would be, if not with Edward and Isabella, then with them.

"We have to get to the docks Bella." Edward whispered her nickname in her ear. She shook her head 'no'.

"We can't leave without Kate. I can't just leave her there." Her voice was broken with heavy sobs. "I don't care if Carlisle's men plan to keep searching in our absence! I want Kate with us!"

"Bella, are we packed?" He asked and she nodded. "Okay, I want our luggage to be sent to the docks and I want you to take Philip and ride with Carmen and Eleazar in the servant's carriage."

"Whatever for? And what about you?" Isabella knew what her husband was thinking. She wasn't pleased.

"I am going to Lord Bears." Stated Edward in a matter of fact tone.

"Then I am going with you!" Isabella challenged.

"No! I may have lost my daughter and I am hell bent on not losing my wife too."

"What about me? I may have lost my daughter too and I don't want to lose my husband." Isabella whispered and Edward took her in his arms. He kissed her in a passionate manner; his tongue dancing with hers as he pressed his body to her's. His hands roamed her clothed body. They broke apart breathing heavily and Isabella's chest was heaving. "I want to be close by."

"No."

"That is my final offer." He looked in her eyes and knew that whether or not he gave permission she would be near.

"Fine. Park the carriage a block from their townhouse and wait there. If I do not return in an hour I want you, Philip, Eleazar and Carmen to head to the docks. That is _my _final offer." He compromised, hoping that Isabella would not fight him on this.

"Okay." She agreed. They gathered a few things, including a pistol stationed under Edward's tailcoat and had the luggage loaded onto a separate carriage. Eleazar, Carmen, Isabella and Edward, who was holding Philip in his arms, got into the servants carriage and headed toward Lord and Lady's Bears townhouse. The ride was silent and Isabella watched her husband with their son. He was rocking him and kissing his forehead. She hoped that this would not be the last image she had with Edward and Philip. She didn't want to raise their son alone.

She looked out the carriage window. The sun had set over the new summer air. The dark had invaded the streets and when the carriage stopped Edward handed Philip over to his wife. He kissed her one last time before exiting the carriage. He watched the carriage pull away and turn the corner. Logically he knew that they would be nearby but emotionally he never felt farther from them.

Edward sighed and stepped toward the door. He hesitated for a moment before he knocked but when he did; it took a moment before the door was answered. He was greeted by a small girl who could be no older than sixteen. She curtsied but didn't look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry sir but Lord and Lady Bears are not receiving guest at the moment." The girl stated and began to shut the door but stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Let him in" stated a soft but broken voice. The girl nodded and scurried out of the way. Edward stepped over the threshold and into the beautiful home. It was perfectly decorated in a way that stated that only people of title could live there. Edward searched the entrance hall and his eyes fell on a battered Victoria.

Her vibrant red hair was loose and her face held old and new bruises. She wore a long blue muslin gown the covered her arms and neck. It was a type of dress that was too warm for the weather and it told Edward that her body must be the same as her face.

"Victoria-" He began but was unable to finish, not only because he didn't know what to say but because she cut him off.

"She's here." Victoria stated. She knew why he had come. She hoped that he would come.

"Is she alright?" Edward was terrified of the answer but knew he needed to know.

"I wouldn't let him or anyone else touch her." Victoria's voice was strong and Edward was thankful. He felt relief and grief at the same time. He now knew why she received the bruises. "She's only a child. I couldn't let that happen to a child; especially one who looks like Riley."

"Thank you." He breathed and touched her shoulder, she flinched. "There is a carriage a block away from here. Take Riley and take Kate there. We are headed toward the docks. The ship is headed to Spain and then we will make our way to France." Victoria looked at him and her eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you." Victoria kissed his cheek and headed up the stairs that was stationed in the entrance hallway. She paused halfway up and turned. "He is in his study."

Edward nodded and watched her go. He then turned toward the servant girl who was leaning against the wall and asked for directions toward the study. She led him toward James's study. Without knocking he entered. He saw James sipping brandy at his desk. His hair was down and his feet propped up on his desk.

"I knew you would come but frankly, I expected you here sooner." James taunted. He sipped his brandy before taking his feet off the desk and leaned back in his chair.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Edward would have rolled his eyes but didn't want to take them off of James. He stepped forward slowly but kept a good distance from the desk.

"You always disappoint me Edward." James replied. "The first time was with Tanya." He laughed bitterly. "It always seems to come back to her doesn't it? Even from the grave she haunts me."

"Tanya has nothing to do with this. Kate isn't her mother." Edward spat back. Somehow he knew that this discussion would lead to his dead wife. "And as I seem to remember, she picked you. How could I disappoint you with that?"

"No, Edward. She didn't pick me. She picked you." James sneered. "She accepted your courtship not mine and she married you, not me."

"So she gave you a second chance after we were married."

"You really are stupid and you really are naïve. I should just kill you now and be done with it." James taunted. He opened up a drawer and pulled out a pistol. As he twisted it in his hand, Edward pulled his pistol out from under his tailcoat. James smiled. "Maybe you aren't as stupid after all, but your still naïve."

"Then tell me what I am naïve about." Edward taunted. He really just wanted this to be over with.

"She never picked me. I wanted her but she chose you." James stated heatedly and rose from his chair. Edward could smell the brandy from James's breath from where he stood. "I could have given her more than you ever could, but she turned me away claiming that she wanted a husband who would be faithful. So Tanya turned to you; the ever romantic Edward Cullen. Not me." His fist came down on his desk hard and fast. "So I watched your marriage for years. I found another bride because I needed an heir and it was obvious that Tanya wouldn't be the one to give it to me, so I married the first woman who would have me."

Edward's mind flashed to the red headed woman who he hoped was making her way to the carriage with her son and his daughter.

"When you left for those two years Edward, it was the perfect time. I tried to seduce her but she wouldn't have me. I made her have me." James spat. Edward narrowed his eyes and gripped the pistol tighter.

"What are you saying James?" He asked through his teeth. "Are you saying you _raped _my wife?"

"Oh, now she is your wife? Before she was just Tanya." James taunted. When he didn't deny Edward's accusation, Edward raised his pistol and James raised his. They aimed at each other but neither had shot. "Go to France Edward. Take your wife, take your son and take the brat but mark my words, I will find you and I will bury Tanya once and for all." Edward never turned his back, knowing that if he did, James would have taken his shot.

"Not until you answer my question! Did you or did you not rape Tanya?" Edward shouted. He was angry. All those years he lived with Tanya's betrayal. All those years he hated her. But now it seemed as though he had no reason to hate her, for she had not betrayed him as he had thought. She was betrayed as much, if not more, as he was.

James smirked.

"She was screamer Edward, and a fighter. She even cried a bit."

Down in the carriage that was stationed a block away, Victoria and Isabella heard a shot, and they knew that one of them was a widow.

**A/N: So, how many of you still hate Tanya? It was interesting to read the reviews and hear how almost everyone hated her because of her "affair", but that is what I wanted because that is what Edward and society believed. There was only one person who guessed that James raped Tanya, and I believed that that reviewer was on . Not sure though. **

**Some may ask why Tanya never told Edward that she was raped. That is because of fear. She was raped by a very powerful man and no one, especially during that time, would have believed her. That and James could easily have had someone kill her and her unborn child. She had Kate to think of as well. **

**Now, as hard as it is to believe, this is the last chapter. We only have the epilogue left and no, there will not be a sequel. It seems as if this story flew by. Trust me; I am as surprised as you not just by how it flew by but by the response it got. But don't worry, I won't be absent for long. I have another story in the works. The first chapter is almost written and the banner is made but I need to tweak my ideas on what happens later in the story. **

**Anyway leave a review. **


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is…the last chapter.**

The Vineyard

Epilogue

Fifteen Years Later

Edward Cullen overlooked his vineyard and smiled. The wind blew in a rapid manner as he thought about Tanya. He used to regret ever marrying her. But now he wished that he could take back the harsh words he said at her funeral. He wished he never spat on her grave in the manner that he did. So many things had changed over time and now, he could respect her as his first wife as he always should have. The only question was if he could ever forgive himself? Could Tanya?

When a man's wife dies, a part of his soul dies with her. The question that Edward Cullen had asked was, would he ever get that part back? He did. Isabella gave him that.

Tanya and Isabella were like night and day. Tanya was more of the respectable lady while Isabella was more of a free woman. She could throw caution, unlike Tanya, to the wind and he loved her for it. While he never may have been in love with his first wife, he can say now, after years of hatred and anger, that he respected her.

Edward and Isabella had held long conversations about his first marriage and it was Isabella who helped him find the closer he needed, not that shooting James helped any. He spent years living with the guilt that he took another man's life but it was done so in not only self defense but to protect his family as well. Isabella comforted him on the many nights Edward would wake up screaming from nightmares about James and about the pistol that he fired.

He also had gotten word that there was a warrant out for his arrest in England. Granted, neither Edward nor Isabella ever planned on setting a single foot on English soil again. Carlisle had kept in touch with his son saying that while the court knew Edward was the murderer, they were not searching very hard. No one was fond of James and the fact that he was killed didn't bother many people. However, since James was a titled man, they had to at least investigate and place a warrant out for his murderer's arrest. Carlisle stated that as long as Edward never came to England, he should be fine. Edward has asked his father, during one of his parent's many visits, why that was and Carlisle simply shrugged and stated that it was politics.

While both Edward and Isabella were perfectly okay with the fact of never returning to England, it would be difficult once Philip went to Cambridge in the next coming years and eventually succeed his Uncle Jasper in taking over the family business. Philip, who was fifteen, knew of the situation and promised his mother, who was often reduced to tears when the subject arose, that he would write and visit often. He would then go on to explain how Kate would always be around and so would their youngest daughter, who was only three, would be around for very long time.

Ren was born three years prior and was a complete surprise. They never were able to conceive after Philip, not that they ever really tried, so when Isabella became pregnant again, in her early thirties, they were very pleased. Ren was a very active child, much more than Kate or Philip ever was, and needed to be watched at all times. Ever since she learned to walk Ren was always into something. Not only was she identical to Isabella in her looks but she was carbon copy to her in her personality.

Alice and Jasper also were graced with a child of their own. After giving up all hope, they conceived but they had a very difficult pregnancy. Jasper confessed to Edward that he feared that Alice might not make it through the labor. She did pull through but has been very weak for years afterward. The midwife claimed that if Alice was ever to become pregnant again that she was not be able to carry full term and if she did, she would die. They had lucky and never conceived again. Chelsea, their twelve year old daughter, was much like her father. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, and was very tall. While she had her father's looks, Chelsea rivaled her mother in personality.

Edward smiled as he watched Alec, the son of his old overseer Caius; direct the workers to make the gazebo presentable for the wedding that was in the morning. Alec was a good worker, as was his sister, Jane, who was now his housekeeper. Eleazar was still his steward, after Aro retired, and Carmen retook her role as governess and nanny when Ren was born. Carmen and Eleazar married shortly after they reached France. They never had children of their own but they were very happy to remain caring for Edward and Isabella's brood.

"Papa?" Kate's voice sounded from the house. Edward turned and saw his twenty year old daughter. She looked so much like her birth mother. Kate was very beautiful. Her pale blonde hair was half done up and the rest of her locks were hanging down her back. Her ice blue eyes where light with curiosity. Edward held out his arms and Kate walked into his embrace.

"You don't have to do this. I can take you to Spain or something." Edward stated as he looked over at the gazebo.

"I don't like Spain and besides, you love Garratt." Kate stated with the roll of her eyes. That was a trait she inherited from Isabella.

"He's American." Edward grunted. He pressed a kiss to Kate's forehead. Garratt Young was a young American man who traveled to France in hopes of learning the wine trade.

"You were so eager to take him on as your apprentice." Kate reasoned with him. She gave him a stern look and Edward just scowled.

"That was before he fell in love with you and wanted to marry you." He grunted again causing Kate to laugh.

"What are you going to do when Ren is of courting age and is to be married." Kate challenged. Kate and her father figure grew very close over the years and when Garratt had asked for her hand in marriage, it took everything he had not to fire him on the spot. That and Isabella, who approved whole heartily of the relationship, demanded to be in that meeting to make sure Edward didn't fire him. If he did, Isabella threatened him with withholding sex for the rest of their lives. It was an amusing sight mainly because Edward went completely pale and Philip was in the room at that moment. He still states that he was scarred for life. So, with the threat of his sex life being none excitant, he dejectedly gave his blessing.

"Easy. I will lock her away so no man can come near her. Philip would agree with me." Philip had grown very protective of his younger sister. He stepped into the role of the older brother very quickly and did a very good job at it. Ren simply adored her older brother and also looked up to her older sister as well.

"I highly doubt mama would approve of that and we all know that what mama says goes." Kate said. They began walking toward the gazebo where the workers were departing for their lunch hour.

"Sweetheart, I have been married to the woman for going on sixteen years, trust me, I know." This statement caused Kate to laugh a full belly laugh. She snorted in an unladylike manner that would have her grandmother Esme faint at the sound. Silence engulfed them as they walked the path toward the gazebo. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it papa?" Kate turned slightly to face Edward.

"Your mother and I have been thinking about what to gift you and Garratt for your wedding."

"We don't need anything papa." Edward shot her a look that told her to be quiet and that he wasn't going to listen to her.

"We were thinking that since you love this place so much Kate, that we would gift the vineyard to you and Garratt." Edward stated firmly causing Kate to stop walking. Her eyes were wide and he noticed that there were tears following from them. He walked to her and took his thumb to wipe away the tears. "We were thinking that once I step down, Garratt could take over for me instead of taking the risk of opening his own."

"Oh papa!" Kate lunged herself into her father's arms and wrapped her around his neck. She cried in his neck for a few moments. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just don't tell Garratt. I really want to see his face at the wedding breakfast when we gift it to the two of you." Edward said causing Kate to snort a watery snort.

"Why must you tease him so?" Kate asked with a sigh.

"Because he is marrying my princess. It is a father's right." He kissed the top of her head and held her close. After a few minutes of silence with Kate simply being in his arms, Edward asked a random question. "Have you spoken to Riley lately?"

"I received a letter from him a few days ago. He is enjoying Germany. Why?"

"Victoria was asking after him, that's all." Victoria and Riley lived in one of the bigger cottages on the vineyard. When they all first returned to France, Victoria had offered finding work and renting a small flat somewhere in town but Edward and Isabella could not simply turn them away. They had a cottage that needed some remodeling but was available for them if they so chose.

They soon broke apart when they saw a figure making its way up the pathway. Once the figure drew closer, Edward and Kate could tell that it was Isabella; a very irritated Isabella carrying a muddy three year old.

On closer exception, Edward noticed that his wife's entire right side was covered in mud and that his daughter was covered from head to toe. Ren was giggling madly and Kate took a step back. She didn't want to get her dress filthy. Isabella shifted the giggling toddler and plopped Ren into her father's arms.

"Take your daughter!" Isabella stated, all but throwing the child over.

"Why is she my daughter only when she is misbehaving?" Edward asked his wife.

"Because that, my dear, is where she gets it from!" Isabella stated as she attempted to clean off the mud on her gown, however, it only made it worse.

"No, my Bella, she has your personality." Edward taunted back. Ren then giggled and took her right hand and caused a huge splat on Edward's cheek.

"Mud Papa! Mud!" Ren squealed and wiggled out of her father's arms. Ren ran over to Kate and wrapped her tiny arms around Kate's legs, causing the dress that she was wearing to have mud stains on the bottom of it. Her eyes grew wide and they shot up to Edward's, who mouthed "I'll buy you a new one."

"Mud Katie! Mud!" Ren's voice sounded again, still in the giggling manner.

"I see that, dear." Kate's voice sounded in a reasonable manner, hiding any type of distress that may have been caused by the mud on her dress. "Come on little one. Let's get you cleaned up." Kate picked her up in an awkward manner, angling her so that very little mud got on her dress. She took her younger sister and head toward the house. She noticed her parent's eyeing each other knowing that they would have a loud makeup later.

"I never acted in such a manner!" Isabella defended herself. Edward shot her a questioning look and she looked away from him. "Much."

"See Bella, she is all you, something I like very much." Edward grabbed Isabella by the waist and pulled her close to him. Isabella then attempted to push him away.

"Edward! I'm all dirty and wet. You will get soaked!" She declared with a laugh. Her husband could tell that she didn't mean in by the fact that she didn't push him away with a lot of effort.

"There just clothes, my Bella." He then just kissed her gently. "I can understand how Ren got filthy, seeing as she has done it before but I don't understand how you, my Bella, are filthy as well."

"I was trying to pull her out but she is getting to heavy! So I fell in." Isabella stated in irritation. "Kate never acted this way and neither did Philip!"Her forehead then creased together in confusion. "Speaking of Philip, where is he? I haven't seen him all day."

"The last time I checked he was in hiding." There was a laugh in his voice.

"Hiding?"

"Uncle Jasper wants to go over good financial planning." Jasper had taken to his role as a mentor very seriously. Every time he was in his nephew's presence he would make sure to go over the most important aspects of being a master of an estate. He would even take to writing letters over the time they were apart and when Philip wouldn't reply, Jasper's letters would get more and more disapproving and slightly angry. He had even taken to writing too Edward and Isabella asking them to knock some common sense into their son. That led to Isabella writing a smart-ass letter back to her brother-in-law but promising to make sure that Philip wrote back. If he didn't, his punishment would be that he would have to accompany his mother and grandmother Renee on their many shopping trips.

"Well, if I was Philip, I would be hiding to." Isabella stated. "I'll miss him."

"We still have a few years left before he leaves and he will be back to visit." Edward reasoned. He noticed that she had tears in her eyes. "Hey. No tears."

"I know, but I'm his mom. I don't like the thought of him growing up." She paused for a moment. "Let's have another baby!"

"Bella…"

"No listen to me! I'm still young and-"Edward brought his lips to her, silencing her with a kiss.

"If it happens, it happens. If it doesn't, it doesn't"

She nodded in agreement. They looked out over the vineyard and watched as the sun began to sink beneath the rolling hills. They simply held each other as the breeze whipped around them. Over the years they didn't have to worry or argue or cry or scream, they just simply existed. They existed in simple harmony.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean?"

"By giving Kate and Garratt the vineyard?"

"Of course. This is her home. England never was her home. Her home has always been here, at the vineyard."

When a man's wife dies, a part of his soul dies with her. The question that Edward Cullen had asked was, would he ever get that part back? He did. Isabella gave him that.

The End

**A/N: This is it. The end. I might cry. When I started this, I never expected it to turn out as it did. It was bigger than I ever could have planned. I expected a few people to like "The Vineyard" but not as many people that do. I had good reviews and bad reviews. Moments of bursting creativity and moments of writers block. What I was mainly surprised about was I was able to finish it. This is the first multi chapter story that I finished from front to back, and now it is over.**

**But don't be too upset. I won't be gone for long. I have another story in the works and the first chapter is almost done. It's through Bella's point of view and it's very dark. It's called "A Whole in the Attic"and here is the summary. **

**In an attempt to forget the past, Bella Swan moves to her father's hometown, a place she hasn't seen since the age of three. Yet, everything isn't as it seems in the small town. A murder haunts the town's people and an old legend causes Bella to fall deeper and deeper into the darkness. **

**So, what do you think?**


End file.
